Does Love Work?
by Untouchable dream
Summary: Love doesn't work. That's what she believes, but what if someone can prove her wrong? What if that person was Killua? OC/Killua. Rated T just to be safe. The credit for the image goes to ( LittleFatBear ).
1. Love doesn't work X Obvious trap X Ging

_Author note:_

_Hey everyone. Yes, I was supposed to post a new chapter for this story, but I was rereading it lately and I found a lot of mistakes here and there... BUT not to worry! I will definitely post the new chapter when I'm all done._

_**Important:**This story was written based on Gon still searching for his father, so it doesn't follow the latest story arcs._

* * *

ღ

Emi just got out of the mansion completely annoyed. _Arata is the most annoying human being I have ever met! _She thought to herself.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She told him.

"Emi you need to understand how much I care about you!" He exclaimed.

"You don't care about me, Arata. You never did! You just want me to be another girl on your list!" She replied.

"I dumped all those girls for you." He said again.

" ...Can I just be alone?" Emi said in a low voice.

" I'll see you tomorrow at training." And with that he left...

She didn't say anything back then because she wasn't sure if she was going to train with him, but she's sure of what she's going to do now.

She was walking by a restaurant and noticed a couple sitting at a table arguing about something.

**_They should've known by now... Love doesn't work!_**

_Idiots._ She thought and rolled her eyes.

She heard a ring on her phone. She got it out and looked at the screen. It said 'new message'. She opened the message and it said: _Meet me in the forest right away- Your father._

_My father? I thought he was in York Shin on a business trip. And that's not my father's number. _She thought to herself, a bit skeptical.

She thought she should go. Even if it was a trap, she could handle it. What if it was really her father? And he really needed her help?

She was heading to the forest. There was only one forest in their town so it's pretty easy to know which one. She got there and started looking until she got to the big meadow. She liked this place a lot. She always sits here whenever she's feeling down.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that came from the bushes. She looked behind her and found two men. One of them was holding a big hammer and the other one had his arms crossed. They were both smirking. _I knew it._

"You're Emi Soad, aren't you?" One of them said.

Emi smirked at how dumb they are. Their plan couldn't be any more pathetic.

"What's so funny?" Said the guy with the hammer.

"Nothing at all. I'm Emi." She replied.

She could tell that these guys don't know how to use Nen.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emi. We were sent here by Miss Minori. You know her, don't you?" The other one said.

_Minori? I think she's Arata's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now..._ She remembered.

"Let me guess. She sent you here to come and kill me, right?" She asked in confidence.

"Correct. And she paid us a lot of money too." He pointed out.

_How dumb can these guys get?_

"So do you want it the easy way or the hard way?" He continued.

"I doubt that you two are going to be able to kill me." She told both of them.

"WHAT? Are you underestimating us!" Said the man with the hammer.

Then he knocked out the tree next to him with his hammer.

"Are you scared, little girl?" asked the other man.

"You wish. Come on, if you're here to kill me then do it already." She said, pissing them off. They looked furious...

The smirk on his face faded. Then he said "Soto, show this girl no mercy."

And the fight finally began.

It's hard to fight these guys without her Nen.

"What's the matter, little girl? Did you give up already?" The man with the hammer;Soto asked mockingly.

"Are you guys really assassins? Your poor skills say otherwise." She told him.

"You're gonna pay for that." He approached her with his hammer. She easily avoided his hit which hit the tree behind her.

Then after that, he kept trying to hit her with his hammer. When he realized he couldn't, the other man joined in.

She noticed an aura coming from the forest. She knew they were two people because their aura was different. In a matter of seconds Emi saw a boy with silver show up and in a fraction of a second she saw him take them down with his bare hands.

Then straight after that, she saw another boy with spiky black hair.

"That's great Killua you've already finished them off." The spiky haired one said while panting.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy named Killua.

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She replied.

"Hi, I'm Gon! And this is my friend Killua." He pointed to him and continued "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm Emi. I've never seen you two around here before, are you from out of town?" There weren't anyone else who can use Nen in her town, apart from Arata.

"Well yeah, Killua and I are searching for my father. We were told that he's been here before." Gon explained.

"Really? What's your father's name?" Emi asked.

"Ging Freecss." He replied.

" Is he a hunter?" The name sounded familiar to her

"Yes!" Gon said cheerfully.

"I think my father met him once." She told both of them.

Gon was very excited to know something about his father. Emi didn't really want to go back there but it's the least thing she could do for someone who helped her. That's what she thought.

"My father keeps a file of all the meetings he had. I think your father might be in one of them." Emi told him.

"Really?" Gon said excitedly.

"Yes." I said.

ღ

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_  
_So? tell me what you think!_  
_Remember the rule: The more you review, the more I post for you!_

_~Untouchable dream_


	2. Dress X The chocoholic X Good friends

Two days have passed since Emi met Gon and Killua, but it feels like she's known them for years. She helped them to know where Gon's father Ging went after visiting the town.

Gon seemed like a really nice person to her. He's just so innocent and full of optimism, and Killua seemed... well, nice in a way. He likes to make her mad sometimes... Actually all the time, but Gon said it's just his way of being friendly.

"Haru, I'm leaving!" Emi yelled out as she was heading through the door.

"Emi, wait!" She heard Haru say. Haru is Emi's annoying step-mother. It's still unknown to Emi why her father married her.

Emi stopped at the door to hear what Haru wanted to tell her.

"I can't believe how much you've changed in the last two days." Haru said, walking down the stairs heading towards Emi.

"What do you mean?" Emi turned around to look at her.

"You're spending all of your time outside with those two boys, ignoring Arata's calls. I barely see you around the house, and what the hell are you wearing?" same old annoying Haru.

"Well, I'm sorry if you can't handle me having new friends and if it's Arata you're worried about then don't, because I'm sure he found himself a new girlfriend by now and I don't need him in my life." Emi turned around to open the door when Haru spoke again.

"Well at least go and put on a nice dress." She seemed determined.

Emi rolled her eyes. "It's just a shirt and some shorts. Do I have to wear a dress every day?" She looked at her again waiting for a reply.

"You're the daughter of Zen Soad. You must look your best." She reminded her again.

Emi sighed and looked away once more.

"You don't want me telling your father about your Hunter License, do you?" Haru threatened.

_She wouldn't!_ Emi thought.

At the end, Emi had to put on a dress. Wearing a dress isn't so bad for her, but she really disliked wearing uncomfortable shoes.

She sighed making her way to the forest where she was supposed to meet Gon and Killua. She was late because of Haru forcing her to put on that dress and shoes. Haru was about to do Emi's hair as well, but she refused and told her that she was late.

The dress wasn't so bad either, and Emi was really glad that she chose it herself otherwise, Haru would have made her wear a big old puffy dress. The dress was a simple white color that barely reached her knees. Emi wasn't stereotype that hates to wear dresses. It was okay, but she prefers shorts because they're more practical.

She finally made it to the meadow where she was supposed to meet the two. She saw Gon sitting by the creek. "Gon."

He turned around and flashed her a smile. "Hi Emi, you look great. Are you going to a party or something?" he asked curiously.

"No, my step-mother made me wear this. By the way, sorry I'm late." She sat next to him.

"It's okay." He said.

"So where's Killua?" Emi asked looking around.

"He got bored so he went to buy some chocolate." Gon answered. Even though Emi only knew him for just two days, she already knew that he's obsessed with chocolate.

"I should've expected that from a chocolate freak." Emi smiled at that. "So, did you find where The Haunted House of Kozu is yet?" that was the place where Gon's father went after being here, or at least that's what Emi's father had to say.

"Actually, yes! That's why I told you to meet us here, Emi!" He said happily.

"That's great." She was really happy for him.

"And since you're leaving too, why don't you come with us?" He asked. Emi was surprised at the question.

"I don't know..." She really didn't know what to say at that point.

"Please?" once you looked in those deep brown eyes there's no turning back...

"... Okay." I gave in. Who could say no to that? Emi couldn't.

"That's great!" He smiled widely.

"But why do you even want me coming along, Gon?" She asked him confused. _I mean, I've only known them for a short time. _She thought.

"Because you're my friend, Emi. I think it's going to be more fun if you're around. Besides, you said you wanted to become stronger." He said.

She couldn't believe how nice this kid is.

She smiled at Gon and said "Thank you, Gon." And then noticed someone behind her.

"What's with the dress?" Killua said with a mischievous smile. "I can see why you're late." He continued then opened another pack of chocolate, which she could sense wasn't his first.

"Killua! Guess what?" Gon said looking at his Chocoholic best friend.

"What?" Killua said.

"Emi is coming with us to The Haunted House of Kozu!" Gon said happily.

"Oh, so you asked her already." Killua said.

Before Emi could say anything, her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered quickly.

"I'm surprised you answered this time." It was Arata. _I forgot to look at the caller ID. Damn it! _Emi thought.

"Don't be flattered, Arata. I didn't change my mind."

"Well, I just called so you can meet me tonight."

"You'd have to be crazy if you think I'll say yes."

"Normally, it would be to see you again, but this time it's really important."

"And what makes you so sure I'll believe you?"

"It's about the HCG."

"... Where and when?"

"I'll pick you up at your house at 10 O'clock."

"... Fine."

She immediately closed her phone after that.

She didn't think he was going to lie about something like that. The HCG was an organization for training. Emi's mother went to that organization and it was believed that it trained the strongest fighters from all over the world. Arata knows how much the HCG means to Emi, so that's why she didn't think that was one of his tricks.

"Earth to Emi." Killua's voice brought her back to reality.

"Are you okay, Emi?" Gon looked at her worried.

She gave him a smile and said "I'm fine. Come on, aren't we supposed to be training?" She took off her painful shoes and snatched the chocolate pack away from Killua. "Enough chocolate, fatso." She ran away with his chocolate pack.

"Hey who are you calling fat?" Killua immediately chased after her. She should've known that his speed was no match for her.

He easily caught up to her which made her fall on her back. Killua and Emi were face to face now. "Who's the fatso now?" Killua said mockingly.

"Still you." She smiled while trying to figure out a way to get away from him. She tossed the chocolate pack away, which made Killua slightly move to grab it but Emi immediately stood up and grabbed it and continued running away to the creek.

"You never learn, do you?" Killua said while chasing after her.

"Nope." She ended up holding the chocolate pack over the river. "If you come any closer I'll drop your chocolate friend."

Killua sighed and said "Okay, fine. You win."

She didn't have a chance to smile when she noticed that he wasn't there anymore. And the next thing she knew, Her and Killua were both in the creek while Gon was laughing at them.


	3. Nen X Curiousity X Same

Hello, I'm being very active these days!

I hope you enjoy the third chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter...

* * *

Emi has been training with Gon and Killua for about four hours now. There was never any REAL training, actually. Killua would throw a comment or two and Emi would do the same while Gon was trying to stop laughing and actually get the training done.

"You know how to use Nen, don't you?" Gon asked me.

"Yes, of course." Emi reassured him.

"What's your Nen type?" Killua seemed curious.

"Specialization. But I don't really use it that often…" She added.

"Why not?" Gon asked. Both of them seemed really curious.

"Well, my power is kind of complicated." She hated the fact that she couldn't use it whenever she pleased. "I can only use my power if I'm about to die, which is useless because when I use it I usually pass out because it takes all of my energy."

"What is your power exactly?" Killua asked.

"Complete destruction of my opponent. That's all I really know." Emi has never seen her power before. She figured out what Gon and Killua's Nen type is and how they use it, which she thought were both amazing. Emi noticed it was night already. How long has she spent with these two?

"It's already 9:55!" Emi looked at her phone surprised. "Sorry guys, but I really have to go." She immediately stood up and put on those painful shoes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She ran out of the meadow. Unfortunately, the mansion was about twenty minutes away. Emi was suddenly swept off her feet by someone.

"Killua?" She was now on his back.

"I figured you'd need a ride." He said while running. How could she have forgotten his speed?

The twenty minutes turned into one minute.

"Thanks, Killua." Emi jumped off his back and smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." He said smugly like he doesn't even care and then he disappeared.

Emi was glad that Arata wasn't there yet. She had time to change her wet dress, and just as soon as she got in the house…

"Emi? Is that you?" Emi heard Haru's voice coming from inside the living room.

"Yup." She said walking to the stairs, and then she heard Haru gasp.

"What happened?" Haru looked at Emi like she just saw a ghost. It was about the dress.

"Long story, Haru. I need to change." Emi walked upstairs.

"Put on another dress!" She heard her say from downstairs. Emi just sighed, because she hated the fact that she was controlling her.

Emi put on another dress, and this time it was dark blue. It was a little shorter than the other one, and had a little sparkle on it. She was glad her hair was dry too. She was about to change her mind into wearing shorts, but heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was probably Arata.

Emi walked downstairs to find Arata at the doorstep; it looks like the maid beat her into opening the door. She walked out the door facing Arata.

"You look gorgeous as always." He began.

"Arata, can you please just tell me what I was here for?" Emi demanded.

"Of course. Let's go." He put his arm around her like he always does, and then they walked.

_Who was this guy? Is he the one who called her earlier?_

_I started asking myself a lot of questions. Gon thinks I'm just going to buy some more chocolate, but I was actually spying on Emi. She doesn't seem to be enjoying herself though._

_I can sense that she wasn't happy to see this guy at all. He looked a few years older than her.**  
**_

_Why was I even here in the first place?_

_I left those questions unanswered and just went back. _Killua thought to himself, seeming not really interested and got down from the tree as soon as they left, putting his hands in his pocket and headed back to Gon.

* * *

Arata brought Emi to a restaurant. She could sense that he had something really important to say.

"Let me just clear things up. This is not a date." Emi said while at the table Arata reserved. Everyone in the restaurant kept looking at them like they were on a date.

"Don't worry; I know you won't change your mind." Arata said reassuring her. "Emi, the HCG sent you an invitation to join."

"… What?" She couldn't be sure whether he was telling her the truth. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm in the HCG myself." She couldn't believe it.

"For how long?"

"Ever since the Hunter Exam ended." He said.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked another good point.

"I wanted to, but they told me it was too early and that I have to wait until you're ready."

Emi stayed silent analyzing what he just said.

"The sensei wants to meet you in person."

Emi froze at the words 'wants to meet you in person'. She thought he never shows up in person before the actual training.

"But unfortunately, he's too busy right now. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be able to meet you. So if you want to know more, then meet me in Heaven's Arena on the 14th of August."

"Is this some kind of trick?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would never lie about the HCG." He was right.

"Fine. I'll trust you this time, but if it turns out to be-"

"It won't." He simply answered interrupting her.

She just gave him a nod and stood up from the table.

"Who was that kid?" Arata said suddenly before Emi could leave.

"What?" She was genuinely clueless about what he meant.

"I saw you on his back."

Emi smiled at what he was implying.

"Why do you care?" She was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think for one second I won't try to kill him." She didn't need to turn around to see that he was furious.

"Arata, I've told you this before… **Love doesn't work…**" She said, emphasizing on her belief. "Don't worry… **He's just a friend.**"

* * *

After that, Arata insisted on walking Emi home.

"I'm really going to miss those beautiful eyes." Arata said when they reached Emi's mansion.

"None of these compliments are going to work, you know." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

He touched her cheek with his thumb and said "I know."

Then She quickly removed it and said "Good night."

Just when she reached the door knob she heard him say "I'm serious about that kid though."

Emi sighed and walked in the mansion.

She went upstairs avoiding starting any conversation with Haru.

She smiled when she went into her room. **The thought of Arata being jealous of Killua was hilarious to her... It was not only impossible for her to think that way, but it also was pathetic. She would never allow herself to even think that maybe, possibly, somehow her and Killua would ever be a match. It was unthinkable... _Little did she know that Killua himself was jealous, and he doesn't even know it yet._**

* * *

Thanks for your time :)

Reviews make me happy :D

~Untouchable Dream


	4. Goodbye X Sunset X Jealous?

Hello :)

Sorry for the long wait, its all my fault :(

anyways I hope you'll like it, I've been threw a lot of writer's block in this chapter :"(

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

At that day, Emi felt like a new chapter of her life was beginning. She woke up extra early to meet Gon and Killua as usual. Only this time, it was their last day of training in that meadow she loved. She had everything ready and was about to leave when she heard Haru's voice behind her…

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" She said, scolding her step-daughter.

Emi turned around to face her. "I'm leaving."

And just as Emi expected, she said "Leaving?! Where are you going?!" She shrieked.

"I'm a hunter. I can't stay here all my life." Emi said turning the other way.

"Emi… I understand how you feel…" Haru said, suddenly lowering her voice and speaking smoothly.

Emi didn't expect her to say something like that, so she turned around to face her again.

"I won't tell your father about this…" Haru said again, trying to get on Emi's good side.

Emi was really surprised… Is she really Haru?

"But I have a condition." Haru said, resuming her previous scolding tone.

"Like always…" Emi mumbled to herself. She pointed to Emi's clothes, which were a tank top and some shorts. "You need to wear a dress."

Emi was surprised by the ridiculously silly condition. "Are you serious?" She asked, wondering if that woman really only cared about appearances.

"If you don't, I'll just call your father." Haru said.

"Why do you want me to wear a dress anyway?" Emi was very curious. "Don't you wear enough dresses yourself?"

"Didn't I tell you this before? You're Emi Soad! I can't let you walk out this mansion looking like that!" she pointed to what Emi was wearing again.

Emi sighed. "Fine."

"Marvelous. Now come on, let me pick out a nice dress for you…" She kept on talking about Emi's hair, shoes and all that stuff, but Emi wasn't really listening. She just wanted to get her off her back and leave this small town.

* * *

After they boarded the ship, Gon decided to take out his fishing rod and catch some fish. Emi discovered that it was his hobby. She found herself looking at the beautiful sunset on the ship's deck. She couldn't believe that she was actually leaving this place. She wonder what her father would have said. Her thoughts were interrupted…

"Daydreaming already?" Killua said with his famous mischievous smile. "You really are a weird one." He stood beside her.

She smiled at him and said "Not as weird as you." Then looked at the sunset again. "I'm just thinking…"

"Having doubts?" He seemed to understand how she felt at that moment.

"How did you know that?" She looked at him curiously.

He smiled and said "I've been there before. I felt the exact same way after I left my family."

She looked back at the sky which was now dark. "You had a good reason to leave, but I don't."

"Whatever the reason is. If you don't feel like you belong somewhere, then you should leave and find a place where you do." He said and smiled. "I didn't want to kill people anymore so I went to the Hunter Exam and met Gon."

"You never went back to your family?" She asked him.

"Nope." This was the first time that Killua and Emi actually shared a conversation.

"And did you find it? The place where you belong?" Emi looked at Killua.

"... It's out there." He thought for a moment. "I'll know when I find it."

She smiled warmly. "I really hope you find it." She turned back to what she thought was the beautiful sunset she just saw, but it wasn't there anymore. It was nighttime already.

He looked away instantly, flustered.

"I'm getting tired." She rubbed her eyes. "Good night, Killua." And then left to sleep.

* * *

Gon and Killua were sitting on the ship's rooftop. Killua couldn't help but think about that guy Emi was with that night. Emi obviously didn't enjoy being with him at all.

_Was he the same guy who called her yesterday? Why did she suddenly get nervous when he spoke to her? Why did she change her mind so quickly? _Killua thought, finding him very suspicious.

"Gon." Killua looked over at Gon who was now putting his fishing rod aside.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Who do you think called Emi yesterday?" Killua asked while trying to figure out the answer to the question himself.

"Maybe it was her step-mother." Gon answered simply. Obviously, he didn't pay much attention to the phone call like Killua did.

"Don't you think it's weird how she changed her mind like that?" Killua told him.

Gon blinked which meant that he didn't even listen to the phone call.

Killua sighed. "At first she seemed like she was annoyed by the call then after that, she was shocked and then zoned out when the call ended." Killua was sure that something was going on.

Gon seemed to be thinking about it too.

"Last night I saw her with a guy. I think he's the one that called her." Killua said, coolly and put both hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"… I understand everything now." Gon said suddenly.

Killua opened his eyes to see a very happy Gon, which made him curious and confused. "What?"

**"… Killua Zaoldyeck is jealous!" **Gon burst out, smiling wide.

Killua froze up when Gon said that. He immediately removed his hands from the back of his head in shock. "WHAT?!"

* * *

So, did you like it?

Sorry for the boring chapter...

I'll try to upload a new chapter on weekends, since tomorrow is school *sigh*

I'm probably going to be busy with homework and stuff *double sigh*

Anyways, please review :)

~Untouchable Dream


	5. Dream X The bad liar X New adventure

Hey,

I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short :/

I just have a lot of things to do in stupid school!

* * *

"WHAT? I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Killua said loudly.

Gon was laughing so hard that he couldn't even open his eyes and see how furious Killua was.

"Gon, this is not funny! Why would I be jealous?" Killua kept yelling.

His best friend was now sitting up straight to face him and finally stop laughing. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe because… You like her?" Gon said the last part in a low voice so that Killua couldn't fully hear.

"WHAT? GON YOU'RE CRAZY! I'M GOING TO BED!" Killua stood up, furiously heading to his room.

Gon laughed even harder at his embarrassed friend.

* * *

_This song is so familiar… It's like an old lullaby or something…_

_And where am I anyway?_

_I was in a small room… It was pink…_

_There were a lot of toys… a full box of them…_

_A small light pink carpet… A closet… And a baby bed?_

_I heard a baby crying, so I went to the bed that had some kind of toy over it… So that's where the music came from…_

_I saw a baby crying in the bed… Just a few seconds later I heard someone in the door…_

_A woman… She had dark brown hair just like mine… But hers was short. She had a blue dress on… Mom._

_She was my mom. I've seen her before in pictures… I can't believe it… But she can't see me._

_She went to the baby and held her…_

_"Oh stop crying, sweet Emi." So… That's me… I stopped crying when my mom started rocking me gently back and forth._

_I started listening to the melody again…_

Emi opened her eyes to find herself in their room after the weird dream she had.

She glanced at the other two beds to find Killua sleeping on the left one. _He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping…_ Emi smiled to herself._ Wait, what? No. _Emi thought and then cleared her mind. She noticed Gon wasn't sleeping.

Emi went to Gon's favorite place on the ship.

"Gon." She called his name.

He looked back at her and smiled "Oh, hey Emi." He turned back to the amazingly beautiful full moon.

She sat beside him and noticed that he was struggling to keep a straight face on.

"What's the matter, Gon?" She looked at him with curiosity.

He was now trying not to laugh.

"N-nothing." He lied.

There was one thing that Emi knew for sure… Gon is a terrible liar.

"Gon, you're a terrible liar." She told him.

Gon smiled wide. "I just remembered something funny. That's all." He remembered what happened with Killua earlier.

Emi decided to let it go. Gon was very stubborn.

* * *

They arrived at the island of The Haunted House of Kozu. It's surprisingly very popular.

"This castle was built in 1853 by a very rich man named Kozu. It is believed that his spirit still lives in it. That's why they call it 'The Haunted House of Kozu.'" The guide said to all the passengers.

Emi looked over at Gon and Killua. Gon was listening to the guide as he spoke. It seems like he's interested in knowing more about this castle, while Killua on the other hand, was completely ignoring the guide and looking out the window.

"Only five people made it on the other side of the castle. They are all professional hunters. The Haunted House of Kozu is a popular tourist destination, because it's the biggest building in the world." The guide continued.

When they got there, all three of them got out of the bus to find an old man with a weird beard standing by the huge gate.

"Wow! I never thought that I would see a house bigger than yours Killua!" Gon exclaimed.

"Welcome, children. Are you here to take some pictures?" The old man said.

"Actually sir, we're here to ask about my father." Gon said to the old man politely.

"Your father? And what's his name?" The old man asked Gon.

"Ging Freecss." Gon answered.

The old man smiled at Gon. "So you're Ging Freecss's son?" He looked at him closely. "You look a lot like him."

Gon was very excited.

"Well, Ging would be very happy if he knew you've made it this far. He told me that he didn't expect you to come here for another five years." The old man smiled again.

"Did he make it to the other side?" Gon asked.

"Yes, he was one of the five hunters who made it, and he solved the secret too."

"A secret?" Killua wondered.

"Yes, not everyone can find out." The man said.

"Killua, Emi." Gon looked at them both. "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"We're right behind you, Gon." Emi said and gave Gon a smile. She was always up for an adventure.

"So all three of you are going to try to go to the other side?" The old man asked us.

"Yes, and we're going to find out the secret too." Gon answered the old man, excited.

"You must know that this is very dangerous. A lot of hunters have gone inside and never came out." The old man warned.

"Don't worry," Killua told him. "We can handle it."

The old man sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do except wish you luck."

Let's see what The Haunted House of Kozu holds for them…

* * *

Do you think this story is boring?

What do you think of Killua and Emi's relationship?

Do you think Kurapika and Leorio should be in this?

Thank you for reading! please review, so I know what you guys think :)

~Untouchable Dream


	6. Warning X Splitting up X Firstaid kit

_Author's note:_

Hello!

I'm in a good mood today! No school for 4 days!

Enough about me... Let's go to the story!

* * *

Emi looked at the castle and how incredibly huge it was. It looked even bigger than a whole town.

"There are only two doors in this castle. One for the entrance and one for the exit." The old man said leading the trio to the front door. "Once you get in, you can't get out from the same door."

"Why not?" Gon asked.

They finally made it to the front gate. The old man took one last look at it before looking back at them. "This house is very dangerous, children. There are some things in there that can't be explained. Are you sure you want to do this?" The old man asked them one last time.

They all nodded in response.

"Okay." He said and opened the door.

They all went inside and the door immediately slammed. They took a look around the room that they were standing in…

A big staircase, which had golden handles. The steps were dusty. There was a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The room was huge and there were three ways. The first one was downstairs, which probably was the basement. The second one was upstairs, and the third one was another door.

"I think we should split up." Gon said looking at the three passages.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Emi said, ready to start the adventure.

"Don't cry if you get scared Emi." Killua said mockingly.

"I won't be scared!" Emi defended herself.

"This is no time to argue. Promise me that you will be both act seriously." Gon said to the both of them with a determined look on his face.

Killua and Emi both looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." They looked at Gon once again.

* * *

Killua was the one who took the third way; The door. He opened it, and found a big room with old curtains, a big old clock, and a carpet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for an entire century. The dead bodies were the things that caught his attention.

_There must be a trap in here._ _They look like they've been killed by something sharp._ Killua thought and looked around the room once again, hoping to find a clue or something. All he saw was a big painting. It was a man sitting on a big old looking chair. Killua looked a little closer; he was holding a knife in his right arm. He wondered if this had anything to do with the dead bodies.

Killua moved a little from the spot he was standing on, and a bunch of knives came out from nowhere. He easily avoided them.

* * *

Emi kept walking through what seemed like an endless hallway. She saw a lot of dead bodies on the ground. No scratches, no bruises and none of them had any signs that they were attacked. _This guy must really love himself a lot, judging by all the paintings of him on the wall. __I wonder what Gon and Killua found…_

Gon went to the basement, while Killua took the other door. She finally found a door in front of her, so she went in, carefully. It looked like a library; book shelves were everywhere. She noticed there was a mirror in there too. Emi walked slowly to admire the large room. She looked at herself in the mirror…

She had dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black. Her eyes are the same color as her hair also. She was wearing shorts with a tank top. Her thoughts were interrupted by Killua who opened the other door of the room, which she didn't notice was even there.

"Killua?" She looked at him surprised.

"Emi? How did you get down here?" He seemed surprised himself.

"I didn't. How did you get up here?" She asked him.

"Wow. This house is weirder than I thought." Killua said, thinking of how this could've happened.

"Very weird." Emi said. She noticed that Killua had a couple of wounds. "What happened?" She asked him while examining them. One on his left shoulder, and another on his right arm.

"Oh these, they're nothing." Killua said, shrugging.

"They don't look like nothing." Emi said, still examining them.

"There was a trap, but I got out alive." Killua said.

"Wait here." Emi said before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, confused.

"I'll be right back." Emi said as she stepped into the hallway. She remembered seeing a first-aid kit somewhere.

She went back inside the room with the first-aid kit to find Killua flipping through a page in one of the many books.

"Killua, I found the first-aid kit." Emi announced.

He turned around and said "You must be kidding. I don't need a first-aid kit." Killua put the book down.

Emi was too busy opening it to even look at him. "Killua, stop being a baby and come here." She said while finally finding what she needed.

"I'm not a baby!" Killua said angrily. "If I'm a baby, then what does that make you?"

"Fine, I'm a baby too. Can you come here now?"

"That's better. Now say Killua is the best."

"What? No!" Emi looked at Killua after realizing what he said. "Killua!"

Killua started laughing.

Emi sighed. "Fine." She looked at him and said "Killua is the worst." And smiled at that.

When Killua realized what she just said, he looked at her with his famous mischievous smile. "You are so going to pay for that."

"Sorry, but I won't take it back unless you let me help you." Emi said, jokingly.

Killua finally gave up and let me help him with his wounds.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Emi asked him while wrapping a bandage over his right arm.

"What?"

"You push people away." Emi said while putting everything away.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when someone new you automatically become this mean person, but you're really not."

Killua crossed his arms. "No, I don't." He said, in denial.

Emi smiled, but then suddenly remembered. "I wonder where Gon is right now..."

"Me too. I don't think we're going to find out anything by just walking around. I think we should search for something useful here." Killua said, standing up.

"That's a good idea." Emi said. "Let's start with the books."

And thus began their long search...

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you like it. Please let me know!

Your reviews make my day :)

~Untouchable dream


	7. Map X Gyou X Dark

Hi everyone,

I'd like to thank you for the awesome reviews. You rock!

Anyways, let's move on to the story...

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

How many books does this guy need? His collection of books seems to be endless. Both of us were opening books to see if there's a clue of where to go next in them.

"This is hopeless!" Killua said angrily. He finally cracked. "It took us four hours and we still didn't finish the first shelf. This is impossible." He said.

"Maybe were missing something." I said looking around the huge room filled with book shelves. I came across a painting of a man in the middle of the room, which was probably the crazy owner. I noticed that he was holding a book… I stood up and headed to the painting.

Killua seemed confused. "Where are you going?" he asked me looking at where I'm staring.

"Look he's holding a book." I said as I got closer to the big painting.

He stood beside me and looked at the book carefully.

"It's called 'The Power Within'" I looked at Killua. "Why don't we find it? It could have something."

"Well, it's better than going through all of them." He said. "You take the right side and I'll take the left."

"Okay." I replied.

After half an hour of us going through the title of the books, Killua finally found it.

"I found it." He announced.

"Great. Let's see it." I walked over to where Killua was standing.

"Look, there's a small map." He said happily.

"That's good; it could be the way out of here." I also said.

Killua and I were now walking in the hallway. We were noticing the dead bodies and how there were no signs of injury.

"What do you think killed them?" I asked Killua who was looking at them too.

"I don't know. They've probably spent a long time in here trying to find the way out." He analyzed.

We've finally reached a huge door.

"The map says we have to go through here." Killua said.

"Okay then." I opened the door.

I'm guessing it was the master bedroom. It was complete with a very large bed.

It had an old carpet, a desk, a chandelier and a piano?

"There isn't any other door." Killua said.

He was right. I looked around the room again.

"Let's look around. The door's probably a secret." He began looking.

"Okay." I went to the desk which had a lot of pencils on it. I noticed a sheet of paper on it; it had musical notes on it. This is probably a song.

I took the paper and went to the piano. I put it on top.

"Did you find anything?" Killua asked from behind me.

"A song." I answered him.

"You know how to play the piano?" Killua asked me.

"A little. My step mother made me take lessons when I was younger." I told him.

"Let's hear the song then." Killua said standing next to me. "He probably put it here for a reason."

I sighed "Okay." And then started playing.

I played the first note of the song and then Killua said. "Look." He pointed next to me, where the wall started to raise up a little but it stopped when I stopped playing.

"It's the secret door. Emi keep playing."

I smiled a little because we found it this quickly and started playing again. When the song was finished, the wall wasn't there anymore.

"Great. We found it in no time." Killua was happy.

We both went inside, where we found another long hallway.

**Killua and I didn't fight for a whole hour. Hmm... Should I call this an improvement?**

"Do you think Gon got out yet Killua?" I asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

Just then, the whole hallway was dark. I couldn't see anything.

"What happened?" I heard Killua's voice.

"I don't know. This is probably a trap." I said.

"I have an idea, let's use Nen." He suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's both use Gyou." I added.

"Okay." He agreed.

We both used Gyou in our eyes, but it turned out it's too complicated than we expected.

Normally when someone uses Gyou in his eyes, it allows the nen user to see things which would otherwise be hidden or allows him to analyze an opponent to find weaknesses that would otherwise be unnoticeable, right?

"This is amazing." I heard Killua say. I still couldn't see him.

It turned out; this whole castle has Nen hidden in it.

"That would explain the traps that came from nowhere." Killua said.

"So, the owner of this house uses Nen." I said. "Killua, do you remember? He was holding a book called 'The Power Within.'"

"That must mean Nen." He said completing my sentence.

"Killua, can you see me?" I asked him, because this whole house was glowing with Nen, I couldn't see him.

"No, can you see me?" He asked too.

"No." I simply answered.

"Well, that was a waste of time." He stated.

We both stopped using Gyou.

"What now?" I asked him.

I felt someone holding my hand. It was Killua.

"Problem solved." He said.

**I'm so glad it's dark in here. That way Killua can't see me blushing over us holding hands... What! I must be going crazy! I've never blushed over a boy in my life!**

**I hate him for making me blush.**

"Now all we have to do is walk carefully. There might be a trap or something." He continued.

So, Killua and I ended up holding hands and slowly walking the dark hallway.

"Stop." Killua put his hand over me to prevent me from taking any other step.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I hear something." Killua said.

I stood there silently to try and listen. I heard footsteps…

"Come on, let's hide." Killua whispered.

"It's a dark hallway, where do you suppose we should hide." I said sarcastically.

He dragged me under a table, which was next to us. It's funny how Killua noticed it and I didn't.

The lights went on again.

Who could it be?

* * *

Thank you for reading this boring chapter :/

I promise it'll get more interesting :)

Check out Emi's theme song in my profile. Oh... And I picked out a theme song for The Haunted House of Kozu too!

Keep those reviews coming, I can't wait to see what you think.

~Untouchable Dream


	8. The hole X Enjoying it? X Heaven's Arena

Hey,

I'm in a really good mood today!

I hope you like this chapter. The Haunted House Of Kozu arc is about to end :)

Here it is...

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Killua and I tried our best to hide our presence.

We waited until we heard the door slam shut. The footsteps were gone.

"Who could that be?" I got out from our hiding spot after making sure the person was gone.

"I have no idea. It couldn't be Gon though, because those weren't like his normal footsteps." He explained.

"Well, at least he opened the lights." I said.

"This person was probably sent to look for us." Killua said with his thinking face on.

"Do you think he's the one who turned off the lights in the first place?" I asked him while thinking of my own question myself.

"Maybe. We have to get out of this place fast." He told me.

"I agree." And right then we both kept walking in that hallway hoping to find our way out. I couldn't forget the fact that there was someone looking for us. We ended up in front of a huge door.

"I hope that's the way out." Killua said and opened the door without hesitation.

This 'room' was probably the weirdest room in the whole castle.

A dark hole.

"This just keeps getting weirder." I stated.

"We need to go in." Killua said.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" I looked at Killua. "We don't even know what's down there." I said.

"It's better than staying here." He argued.

"No it's not. We can find another way. The map doesn't even say anything about a hole." I told him.

"What if the map is a trap? What if this is our way out?" Killua looked at me.

"No way." I crossed my arms.

Just then, we both heard footsteps. The same as before.

"Way." He held me close to him and then jumped down the hole.

We both slid down the hole. By that time, I was holding onto Killua tightly and had my eyes shut.

"Killua, has anyone ever told you, you're an idiot!" I held onto him tighter as were sliding down.

He seemed to be enjoying it. I opened my eyes to see him smirking.

"Relax. We didn't die yet." Killua said. I closed my eyes again.

We seemed to be going faster. While Killua was enjoying this little ride, I wasn't.

**I know that I'm holding onto him tightly. It's just because I'm a little scared. Yes, I admit it. Or is it because I sort of, kind of, maybe, feel something… No! This doesn't count!**

"How can you be enjoying this?" I asked while still in his arms.

"Are you kidding? This is fun." I didn't even open my eyes to know that he had his mischievous smile on.

We seem to be going faster and faster each moment. How big is this house anyway?

And before we knew it, we both landed on something.

We both seemed to land on our face. We both let go. "Where are we?" Killua asked while we both sat up.

"Killua? Emi?" I heard Gon's voice from behind us.

"Gon." Both of us said.

"I'm so glad to see you two. I'm lost." He said bluntly.

We both got up and looked at Gon. "Well, we managed to find a map which somebody was too stupid to follow." I was referring to Killua.

"Well, at least I got us away from the person who was following us." Killua said.

"By risking our lives." I said while crossing my arms.

"We didn't die. Admit it, it was fun." He told me.

"No it wasn't." I told him.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"I'm so glad to see you guys getting along." Gon said. We could barely hear him; because we were too busy arguing.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me." Killua said.

"Your right, I would be already out of here." I answered back.

"We need to focus…" Gon spoke.

"No you wouldn't." Killua said to me.

"Yes I would." I told him.

"Can you guys please...?" Gon tried to speak once again.

"No you wouldn't." Killua was still arguing.

"Yes I would." I was still arguing back.

"SHUT UP!" Killua and I both looked at Gon. He sighed. "Sorry, it was the only way to get your attention." Gon said smiling. "You two need to get along." He pointed at me and Killua. "Promise?" Gon asked us.

We both sighed. "Promise."

"That's good! Now come on, let's start looking." Gon exclaimed.

Just then, we heard the same footsteps again.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind us. "It looks like I've underestimated you kids." We turned around to find a man with black hair and sunglasses. "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ayumu." He smiled at us. "Congratulations. I've been watching all three of you. You certainly deserve to go to the other side."

All three of us smiled. I was so glad to be getting out of this castle.

"Follow me please." We followed him until we reached a huge gate. He opened it and we were now out of the castle. The old man from before was waiting for us.

"Congratulations." He said. "I'm so glad you made it out children." He then looked at Gon. "Ging would be very proud of you."

Gon smiled. "And I've figured out the secret too. This house isn't haunted at all. The owner of this house put Nen in it so that he makes sure that no one would steal his money, right?"

The old man nodded. "That's right. That's why people who don't use Nen call it haunted."

After we said goodbye, Gon and Killua were talking about what they would do next. I was checking on my phone, I remembered Arata's call.

"What date is today?" I asked them.

"It's July twenty ninth. Why?" Gon answered then asked.

"I have to be in Heaven's Arena." I said.

"Heaven's Arena?" Killua seemed curious.

"That's the place where we first learned Nen." Gon smiled. "Killua, how about we go there? I really want to see Zushi and Wing-sensei again."

"That's fine, I guess." Killua said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Heaven's Arena, here we come."

* * *

I know, I know. It's horrible.

I'm sorry. I'm experiencing Writer's block :(

I'm hoping that the Heaven's Arena arc is going to be better.

Review please. *Gon's puppy dog face*

~Untouchable Dream


	9. Birthday gift X Bet X Nen trainer

I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. School has been such a drag lately... Well, it's always a drag but... You know what I mean.

Anyways, I hope that you'll like this one.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

After finally getting out of The Haunted House of Kozu, we decided to go straight to Heaven's Arena. I know it's still early for August, but Gon said it would be useful for all three of us to register early. That way, we can get more training. Gon told me that both of them first learned Nen there. He said that he wanted to introduce me to his first Nen teacher.

"So Emi, who are you meeting?" Gon asked me while we were making our way to the airport.

"Well, you could say that he's an old friend." I answered simply. I wouldn't consider Arata a friend though… Friends are people you trust, people who you have fun being with. Like Gon… Or Killua… I don't feel that way with Arata, at all.

"Emi?" Gon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why would you say that?" I answered Gon with another question.

"Because your phone is ringing…" Gon said. My phone was ringing this whole time?

I looked at the caller ID, and it was Haru.

"Hello?"

"Emi I was worried sick! Where on earth have you been!"

"Calm down Haru. I'm fine."

"That's a relief. Anyway, I called to tell you something…"

"Which is?"

"Your father thought that it would be a good idea to give you your birthday present early this year."

"It's not going to be another collection of ugly dresses, is it?"

"Well, at first I suggested that, but unfortunately, your father was planning for something different this year…"

"Really? That's surprising… What is it?"

"I'll have them locate you and send it to the nearest airport."

"Okay. Bye." And with that, the phone call ended.

It's pretty weird that they decided to get me something different for my birthday… They always get me dresses or jewelry.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

There's something about that 'friend' of hers…

She was lost in thoughts when Gon called her. Why?

I bet he's the same person who called her… This means he's the one I saw with her…

"My dad sent me something. It's in the airport. Let's go see what it is." Emi said while putting her phone away.

Her father sent her something… This ought to be interesting…

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

I was very surprised that my father sent me an airship. He would normally send me something useless like a collection of ball gowns or golden jewelry… I guess Haru wasn't able to 'advice' him on what to buy me this year…

After Gon went to sleep, me and Killua, of course, didn't go to sleep like we told Gon we were…

"I doubt you can beat me at this, no one ever did." I held the cards up in Killua's face.

"That's just because you haven't played with me yet. Come on, and when you lose you have to do anything I say." He teased.

There is nothing I like more than a challenge. "You're on." I said confidently. I was pretty good at this game. "And when I win, you have to do whatever I say."

Killua smirked. "Don't worry. You won't win."

"We'll see." I returned the smirk.

I shouldn't have agreed to the game… It's not because I was afraid of losing… I never lose… It's just that I was really, really tiered. I feel like my eyes are closing for themselves… But I still won.

"I told you I was going to win." I told Killua.

"That's only because you cheated." Killua said.

"I didn't cheat! You just don't like the fact that I'm better than you at something! And I'll prove It. Let's play something else." I said while standing up.

"Fine." He replied.

We ended up playing video games…

I opened my eyes and found myself still on the couch… We must've both fell asleep… Killua was still sleeping though…

**I hate to admit it but… He looks cute when he's sleeping… There I said it!**

**I hate him for making me say that…**

After we got off the airship we made our way to the Celestial Tower. We registered and met the elevator lady, who seemed to hate Killua for some reason…

"So, what will it be Emi?" Killua asked me while putting both hands behind his head and getting out of the elevator… And the elevator lady who kept lecturing us about the tower…

"What do you mean?" I answered him with another question.

"You won. Didn't you say I'd have to do anything you say?" He reminded me. I almost forgot about that.

"Oh… Well, I haven't thought of anything. I'll tell you when I decide." I smiled. The feeling you get when you win something is nice… And the feeling when you win something against Killua is even better…

It wasn't long before we got to the 100th floor. We each got our own room.

While Killua was busy eating his beloved chocolate, Gon and I went to meet his first Nen teacher Wing-sensei.

"It's very nice to meet you Emi. I've heard so much about you." Said Wing-sensei.

"It's very nice to meet you too, but… How did you know we were coming?" I questioned.

He slightly smiled and said "Let's just say I'm your new Nen trainer Emi. I'm from the HCG."

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to open the door avoiding the chocolate boxes that were in my way, and opened the door to see a smiling Gon.

"Hey Killua, guess what? Wing-sensei turned out to be Emi's new Nen teacher isn't that great." He said while we were both making our way inside, and again, avoiding the chocolate boxes. Just then, Gon's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it. "Oh hi Leorio… We're in the 100th floor. Yes, in Killua's room. Room number three hundred and seven… Bye."

Why was Leorio coming? I knew that he just graduated from medical school, but… I thought he was working in a hospital…

"Gon, why is Leorio coming?" I asked him confused.

"I asked him to help you." Gon answered.

"Help me?" I said still confused.

"Don't worry Killua. Someday you're going to thank me for this." Gon said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for your time,

If you liked it, then please review. I love hearing your thoughts on what should I do next.

Do you like my writing style? Or do you think I should change it?

What about Killua and Emi? Do you like where things are going?

And what do you think Leorio's visit is for? I can't wait to read your guesses on this one :3

Thanks again,

~Untouchable Dream


	10. Leorio X Denial X More Jealousy

Hello,

I'm home sick today, so I was able to write this little chapter :)

I hope you like it!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"So Emi, tell me, what's your Nen type?" Wing-sensei asked me.

"Specification." I answered.

He simply nodded while putting a glass of water with a leaf on top in front of me. "Show me your Ren."

I nodded while placing my hands around the glass and carefully began using Ren. I closed my eyes concentrating…

"Amazing." Wing-sensei said, which made me open my eyes to find that the water decreased a little.

"If you practice more, you'll be able to make the whole water disappear." He said. "Let me guess, your Nen power has something to do with your energy?"

"Yes, actually, it takes all of my energy." I said. "I lose consciousness."

"That's natural. Your Nen controls your energy, and when you use it to attack, especially if you were angry, it takes all of your energy and uses it to make a very dangerous attack." He explained. "You should rest for today. Tomorrow, we'll start the training."

I was walking down the crowded streets. People were selling and buying tickets for matches.

I found someone, Arata.

"I see you've met your new Nen trainer." He said.

"Let me guess, you were following me." That was his favorite hobby.

"And you've met some 'friends'." I'm so not in the mood to hear his lecture.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"What do you mean Gon? How can Leorio help ME?" I said, getting more confused by the second.

Just then, Leorio knocked on the door. Gon quickly opened it.

"The love doctor has arrived! Where is my patient?" Leorio said.

"What?" I looked at Gon. He seemed to be planning this for a while.

"I knew this day would come. Gon told me all about your 'girl problem'" Leorio said. "Don't worry. I'm an expert in these kinds of things." Leorio said proudly.

I was so mad that I felt that I could blow up at any second. It must've been obvious because Gon and Leorio seemed terrified. A knock on the door saved them…

Gon quickly went to open it. It was Emi.

"Emi! You came just in time to meet our friend, Leorio!" Gon was very nervous, even Emi could tell.

"Oh so this must be Emi that Killua told me so much about…" If looks could kill, Leorio would've been dead by now. "Ah…" Leorio and Gon seemed very terrified.

Emi, on the other hand, was very confused by that.

"It's nice to meet you too, Leorio. I just came here to tell Killua and Gon that I won't be able to come with them tonight." Emi explained.

Gon seemed a little upset by that. "Oh… Well, that's okay we'll see you tomorrow then." He soon put back his smile.

In return, Emi just smiled and nodded.

After she left the room, Leorio turned to me and smiled.

"Nice choice Killua." I threw a chocolate box at him. Baka.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" Leorio said. "That's not a nice way to treat your new teacher Killua." He continued.

"New teacher?" I asked.

"When I told Leorio about your 'Emi' situation, he offered to help you!" Gon said cheerfully.

I had the urge to knock both of them out, but instead of doing that, I took a deep breath and lied on my bed.

"You're both wasting your time." I said as calm as possible.

Leorio laughed. **"Denial. That's an obvious sign that you like her."**

"What?" I sat up and faced them.

**"Jealousy is also a sign."** He smirked. Gon must've told him about that night…

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." I went to the door.

"Gon and I will be making a plan. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you two together." He had a stupid grin on his face.

How did this happen? When did it happen? I hate this feeling… It's annoying.

Why can't she come with us? Is there something I don't know?

Out of curiosity, I went looking for her…

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Okay. I'm here, so what did you want to say?" I asked Arata.

"Is he still with you?"

"Who do you mean?"

"The guy I saw you with."

"Killua? Why do you ask?"

"I don't trust him, and neither should you."

"Oh come on, you're not jealous of Killua, are you?" I smiled. "We're barely friends."

"He's a Zaoldyeck."

"He's different. You shouldn't judge people by their family Arata."

"Different? As in, you like him?" I could see the jealousy in his face.

I hate that question.

"No! Of course not!"

"Listen Emi, I know that I could be annoying sometimes and overprotective… It's just that… I really like you."

"That's not new. I've told you this before, Love doesn't work." It doesn't hurt to try, right?

**But… What about Killua? Why am I even thinking of him? He obviously doesn't like me… And I don't like him…**

"But… Okay. It won't hurt to actually try to like you back…"

I can't even begin to describe how happy I made him…

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

Just outside the restaurant, I saw them.

He had his arm around her and she was… Smiling.

'Jealousy is also a sign.' I remembered Leorio's words…

I followed them until they reached her room.

He… kissed her cheek.

**I felt the need to kill him.**

**What is happening to me? I don't want anyone else to touch her! She's mine!**

* * *

Thank you,

Please review! Thank you so much!

Until next time,

~Untouchable Dream


	11. Shopping X Match X Girl fans

Hi,

Yup, you guessed it, it's time for the next chapter!

I hope that you'll like it :3

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"This one is amazing! What do you think?" She held up a pink puffy dress with a bow. Pink and puffy aren't my favorite things to wear.

"I would really appreciate it if you pick something less pink and puffy." I said board as ever.

"But pink is essential for a girl to wear. Don't you want to be the best looking girl in the ball?" She said while going through other dresses.

_What time is it? It's almost four… Oh no… I'm going to be late._

I gasped. "I'm going to be late!" I ran past Haru.

"What? Late for what?" Haru said confused.

"Killua's match." I said just before I made my way out of the fancy store.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

I came out to the ring. The audience was cheering. I spotted Gon and Leorio… No sign of Emi though…

"And begin!" The referee started the fight.

My opponent was an old man. He didn't look very strong, but I've learned to not judge things from the first look. I was about to attack, when something caught my attention.

There were a lot of signs in the audience. Are they fans?

'Killua is the best!'

'I love you Killua!'

'Marry me Killua!'

That's just creepy…

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

Since when did Heaven's Arena get so many girl fans…? Since when did Killua get so many girl fans?

I looked behind me. I was sitting with Gon and Leorio, who both seemed a little freaked out.

'I love Killua!' a girl had that written on her shirt.

"Killua you are so cool and hot!" a girl screamed, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Killua you're the best! I love you so much!" The one next to her screamed.

"No! I love you more!" She screamed again.

I looked back at Killua who was trying to focus on his match.

"He is so damn cute." The girl said. How desperate can they get?

**I don't know why I was getting annoyed with their desperate attempts to get his attention. They don't even know him. They only like him for his looks. I think that's what made me a little bit annoyed.**

After Killua won the match, Gon thought we'd all go to dinner. I had no problem with that. I just had a problem with the girls asking Killua dumb questions.

"Can I have your autograph?" Or "Are you single?" Or even "Will you marry me?"

**It's not that I'm jealous or anything… Why would I be? It's just that… I don't know… I just know that I don't like it.**

"This is the tenth time a girl has asked you to marry her." Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah Killua. Nice going!" Leorio said proud of Killua. I don't see why he should be so proud.

Killua wasn't even paying much attention. He was looking out the window.

"Hey Emi." I heard Arata's voice.

"Arata? What are you doing here?" I was confused.

"You're needed in the HCG. They sent me to get you." He smiled at Gon and Leorio.

"Oh, hello Arata. It's so nice to see you here." Gon said. What? They know each other.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"We met this morning. You were training." Leorio said.

"Oh." I simply said.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to steal Emi away. I hope you don't mind." He said smoothly. He put his arm around me and led me out.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

Who does he think he is?

"I don't know why you hate him Killua. He seems like a nice guy." Gon told me.

"He's smooth. There's no way you can compete with that if you stay like this." Leorio said while pushing his glasses back.

"There's only one way…" I stood up from the table.

"And what is that?" Gon asked curiously.

"Kill him." I said. My hand turned sharp.

"What! Killua are you crazy! That's not a way to solve this!" Leorio shouted.

"Maybe, but I've had it with this guy." I said. At that moment, I was willing to do anything to get rid of this horrible feeling.

"Killua you can't do that. Have you ever stopped to think about how Emi would feel?" Gon said which made me come back to my senses.

My hands returned back to normal. "I guess I overreacted. I just don't want to feel this way anymore…" I confessed. I put my hands in my pockets and started heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Gon asked concerned.

"To buy more chocolate. I'll see you guys later." I walked out.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"So let me get this straight, they want you and me to spy on this group of thieves to confiscate their hideout." I asked Arata.

"Yes, it'll be fun. I do it all the time." Arata said as we made our way to the HCG headquarters. "Except, there will be another member joining us."

"Really? Who?" I said curiously.

"His name is Kurapika Kuruta. You'll meet him as soon as we get there." He told me.

* * *

Thanks for the time. If you liked it, then please review.

Thanks again.

~Untouchable Dream


	12. New mission X Same friends X Kurapika

Hi!

I've made this one extra longer because... Well, no reason. Just felt like it, I guess :)

I've also changed the Chapters' titles :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

We walked in the headquarters. It was huge. A lot of members are here. It's also full of monitors. We kept walking until we reached the main office. I was told that the founder of the HCG is in there. He's the one in charge of all the plans and the one who gives the commands.

Inside, I saw a guy with blond hair; he seemed to be expecting us. I also saw a man in suit and tie.

"Arata, Emi we've been expecting you. Sit down." We sat at the chairs that were put for us. "First of all, before we get into the subject. We are very pleased to have you here with us Emi. The only reason I chose you for this, is because, I wanted to see you in action. Wing has told me about your progress. I must say, I am very impressed."

"Thank you." I said formally.

He smiled. "I'd like to introduce you both to Kurapika. He's also a new member." He said while referring to the blond. "I'm also going to inform you Arata that you're coming with me on another mission. I think Kurapika and Emi can handle this one. You can go check with the assistant for the assignment." He told Arata.

Arata simply nodded. Apparently, the old and more experienced members get to have special assignments.

"I'm sure you've all heard of a deadly group of thieves called the Phantom Troupe." He began with the subject.

I've heard of them. They're well known for stealing voluble items and killing innocent people. A few years ago, I've heard that they crashed the York Shin annual auction and killed all the guests.

"First off, I want both of you to look up information that might be useful in finding where they currently are." He said with determined look.

"Rest assured sir, we'll defiantly bring back what was stolen." Kurapika said. I could sense that he knew much more than I did about the Phantom Troup.

"That's good. You may go now." He said to all of us. I was about to exit just like Arata and Kurapika did, but he called me again. "Miss Soad, can I have a word with you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yes. What is it?" I sat back down on the chair.

"Are you sure you want to take this mission? Isn't it a little too dangerous?" He asked me.

"Don't worry, I'll complete this mission. I promise." I said smiling. I was never about to give up. I wasn't the type of person who was afraid of dying. After all, we're all going to die sooner or later, right? It was a matter of time.

He smiled back. "You're defiantly her daughter. I don't want you to make the same mistake she did."

"My father didn't really tell me how she died. I just know that she was an old member here." Everyone keeps telling me that my mother was like me.

"She was one of the strongest members here. I still remember the day where she had to make the same decision you had to make, weather to go on an extremely dangerous mission or not."

"And she said yes?" I asked.

"Sadly." He answered simply.

"Still, I will take on this mission. This won't change my mind." I was fairly stubborn.

He sighed. "I'm just glad Kurapika will be there with you. He once killed one of them." He told me. "I guess it's your choice. There's nothing I can do about it." He told me.

I just smiled and got up.

"Be careful." He said one last thing before I left.

"Don't worry." I answered him before leaving the room.

After that, Kurapika and I decided to go to the library to try and find some information about where they currently are.

"I think we should check the hunter website first. It's bound to have some important information." Kurapika began.

"I agree." I simply replied.

"We'll need a full proof plan if we're going to take the stolen items back." He then started thinking.

"That's right. We need to think carefully before doing anything." I said. His phone rang so he picked it up.

"Hello… Gon…" I heard him say Gon… It maybe a different Gon. "Where are you and Killua now?" Maybe… It's another Killua… "And you think Leorio is going to help you with that?" Leorio too? This can't be possible. "What? I'm here too. That's a coincidence… I'll meet you when I can. Then we'll talk."

"That's funny. Did you say Gon, Killua and Leorio?" I said amused.

"Yes. Why?" He seemed confused.

"That's my friends' names. I'm here with them. I've met Gon and Killua a few months ago."

"Really? No, they can't be the same ones." Kurapika exclaimed.

"Gon Freecss and Killua Zaoldyeck." I said.

"… What a small world." He said amazed by the fact that we have the same friends.

I smiled.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Killua, guess what!" Gon said happily while bursting in the door, but soon his smile faded after seeing the new pile of chocolate boxes. "I thought you finished them." Gon said looking at them.

"These are new." I said while lazily eating chocolate on my bed.

"Listen Killua, I know you're a little mad after hearing that Emi is with someone else, but you need to learn to stop eating chocolate like it's going to solve it." Gon told me.

"…"

"Do you know what will make you feel better?" Gon asked.

"…"

"You should go and tell her!" Gon said cheerfully.

"…"

"Killua… Are you even listening to me?"

"…"

"KILLUA!" Gon shouted.

"Hmm… Did you say something Gon?" I wasn't paying attention.

Gon sighed. "Never mind." He then said again. "You were thinking about Emi, weren't you?" Gon said happily. I don't see why he should be.

"No." I shot him a death glare. "If you ever tell anyone about this, you'll regret it Gon."

Gon smiled while he was actually scared of what I might do and quickly changed the subject. "Did you know Kurapika is here?"

"Really? How did you know?" I asked.

"I was calling him to ask him about your problem and…" I shot him another death glare. He hesitantly continued. "Anyways, he says that he'll come soon."

We then heard a knock on the door. Gon made his way to the door and opened it. "Kurapika! I was just telling Killua that you were coming!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Is Emi the girl you were telling me Killua liked?" Oh great, now Kurapika knows. Fantastic.

"Yeah. How did you know her name?" Gon seemed confused and I was too.

"It turns out, she's my partner." Kurapika said.

"Really?" I said. "I thought that baka was going to be her partner." That was relieving.

"It's not nice to call people baka's Killua." Gon said while both he and Kurapika sat down.

"He deserves it." I huffed.

"Why does he hate him?" Kurapika asked.

"Apparently, he's jealous." Gon answered.

"Well, that's pretty natural. Jealousy is defined as a protective reaction to a perceived threat to a valued relationship, arising from a situation in which the persons' involvement with an activity and/or another person is contrary to the jealous person's definition of their relationship."

Leorio was right. He is a walking encyclopedia.

* * *

Thank you,

So, did you like it? did you hate it?

Does Kurapika being in it bothers you? Or do you love it?

Do you think Emi is a Mary-sue? I honestly don't think that I've made her one... I really, really, really want to know your opinion!

Thanks again,

~Untouchable dream


	13. Lie X Captured X Love

Hey again,

Sorry I didn't upload sooner. I've been busy with exams these couple of weeks :(

So, here's the fourteenth chapter :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"No, I will go on that mission." I told Killua who was trying to talk me out of it.

"Do you have a death wish? Why do you insist on going?" Killua asked.

"Because I want to. Who told you that I was going anyway?" I asked him.

"Kurapika. He doesn't want you to go either. You need to listen to me. They're the spiders! They kill like they breathe. They don't care about people's lives." Killua said. He seemed to know them well too.

"That's exactly why I'm going." I said firmly. I was just about to walk out the door, when he grabbed my hand.

"Emi don't go. Please." I looked him straight in the eye… He really didn't want me to go.

"… Fine. I won't." I reassured him. "… I'm going to cancel it then." I let go of his hand and walked out.

Sometimes, you have to lie to get people to let you do what you want… I hate lying to him.

Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to tell Kurapika that. I told him I cancelled it.

He seemed relieved too…

The boss has told us that our work was done. We just found out where their hideout is and that he's just going to send someone else to go and return what was stolen.

I followed the men he sent out. They reached the hideout and successfully made it inside the place where they kept the stolen items.

I was keeping an eye on the spiders while they were taking the last item out, of course, while using Zetsu. I saw a purple haired woman, an auburn haired guy, a guy who had black hair and had his mouth and nose covered. Just three people? I was wondering where the rest of them were.

"I'll be right back." The purple haired woman said heading to where the items were. I quickly looked over if the men were done taking the stuff out yet. They still didn't take the last one. I quickly jumped down from the hiding place I was in front of her. Before I knew it, I was tied down to a chair.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong." She said while looking directly at me.

"You shouldn't have tried doing that. Don't you know who the spiders are kid?" The auburn haired one spoke.

"The items we stole are gone. Looks like you've planned for this." She looked at me again.

I looked at what I was tied up in. Strings.

"Don't even try to escape. You'll just be wasting your time." She said again. "Listen, if you tell us where the items are, I'll let you die quickly. You won't feel a thing." She smirked.

"Machi, look for a phone in her pocket. It's pretty obvious that she planned this with someone." The auburn haired guy said.

"Your right. We'll still need to keep her alive though. We still need her. What do you think Feitan?" She looked at the black haired guy.

"I'm okay with anything. As long as I get to kill her myself afterwards." He said.

Machi then turned back to me. "So? Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Of course not. I would never help people like you." I said while looking at all three of them.

Feitan quickly got up but was stopped by the auburn haired guy stopped him. "Wait. We can't kill her yet." He explained.

"The only ones who defied us were those kids. Do you remember them Shalnark?" Machi asked.

"How can I forget? They're the reason for us splitting up like this." He said in frustration.

"I love them already." I said with confidence. I wasn't afraid at all. They were going to kill me anyway, so might as well say what I want. I wasn't the type to say what I was thinking the second I think of it. I just wanted to annoy them. At that time, I had no idea that who they were talking about were Gon and Killua.

"Oh don't tell me you want revenge for what we did to your family, friends or something." Machi said annoyed.

"No. I don't want revenge." I said simply.

"Then why do you hate us? I'm sure we've done something to you." Shalnark said.

"You didn't. I hate you for killing all of those innocent people." I said again. "I'm even surprised that you're upset for the spiders not being together."

"Why?" Machi asked curiously.

I giggled a little. "You don't mind killing people and seeing them die in front of you, but if one of you dies you get upset. Honestly, you guys are stupid." I said.

Feitan stood up again.

"Don't." Machi said. "She's getting on my nerves too, but we can't kill her yet."

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"So Killua, what's it like?" Gon looked at me curiously.

"What?" I answered. Gon was in his room when I came in.

"Falling in love. What's it like?" Gon said again. I knew what he meant. Why does he keep bringing this up?

"I DON'T LIKE EMI!" I said loudly.

Gon just smiled. "Kurapika's experiment worked." He smiled cheerfully.

"Experiment?" I asked.

"At first when I told him about you and Emi, he suggested I ask you something about love and that if the first person you're going to think about was Emi that means you love her!" Gon said happily.

I shot him a death glare. Gon looked terrified. If it wasn't for Kurapika bursting through the door, things would be much different…

"Have you guys seen Emi?" He asked us nervously.

"No. She was supposed to be here by now." Gon answered.

"She's probably with that idiot Arata." I said annoyed.

"That's impossible. He went for a mission in York Shin." He said. I could sense that something was wrong. "… I was hoping I wouldn't be right."

"What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"The two members that the HCG sent saw a girl who the spiders captured… It's Emi." Before he could even say another word I ran out of the room.

_How could this happen! I told her specifically not to go! Why did she do it! Why did she lie to me! What if they killed her by now? NO!_

I could hear Gon and Kurapika's voices calling me. I kept running. When they both stood in front of me to prevent me from going any further.

"Killua this isn't going to help!" Kurapika said.

"What if they already killed her?" I was getting madder by just thinking about it. "I have to go." They still didn't let me go.

"Killua! By doing this you're putting her in more danger. We need to stay positive. We're going to get her back. I promise." I calmed down a little by what Gon said.

"The first thing we need to do is call her. She probably has her phone with her." Kurapika stated.

* * *

:3

So? Is this chapter good?

What was the best part of the story so far? And why?

Please review! I want to know what you like to read best! Is it humor? Adventure? Or romance?

Thank you,

~Untouchable dream


	14. Another lie X Change of plans X Memories

Hi,

I hope you enjoy the fifteenth chapter :)

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

_How could she do this to me! This is unbelievable!_

"She lied to me!" I said as we made our way to Gon's room again. Gon was calling Emi's phone.

"It's ringing." Gon said as we got in his room, then he put the call on speaker mode.

"Hello?" Emi said.

That's a relief… I don't know what I'd do if she was gone…

"Emi, are you okay?" Gon said worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine." Emi replied.

"Where are you?" Gon asked again.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

I was still tied up. Machi was holding the phone for me. They told me specifically not to say that I'm okay. I was supposed to tell them I'm captured. There was no way I would say that. I just want them to kill me without any of my friends finding out. I didn't want things to get complicated. This is my mistake, and not theirs.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"You're a terrible liar." I said.

"Killua…" She barely said.

"Listen, your friend is still alive. For now at least." A woman spoke.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled angrily at the phone.

"All that I can tell you now is that she's still alive. She won't be if you don't do what we tell you."

I clinched my fist.

"First, we want our stolen items back. We'll meet you at the entrance of the city at noon." She continued. "I don't think I can keep my promise about her coming back without injury." She hung up after saying that.

Why did you do this to me, Emi?

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

That's what I was afraid of. I don't want any of them to get caught up in this… I'm so stupid.

Thanks to those dumb spiders, I have some minor injuries in my legs.

"I don't want to hear you talk without permission again, or I kill you." Feitan said.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" I whispered despite the pain I was suffering from. It wasn't killing, but it hurt. They were all gone somewhere, which left me with the auburn haired guy, Shalnark.

_Please don't come. Please don't come. Please don't come._

_Why can't they just kill me now and get it over with? I was nervous about Killua, Gon and Kurapika getting here. This is all my fault… I thought if I mess up, it'll only be my problem… I hate this feeling…_

After a while, I heard footsteps… Machi and Feitan returned.

"We're changing the plan Shalnark." I heard Machi say.

"Really? Why?" Shalnark asked confused.

"Nobunaga says he wants to meet her." She was referring to me. "I don't know why he even cares, but he told me to bring her to the hideout." She continued.

"But what about the stolen items?" Shalnark asked again.

"Don't worry. We'll get them. Koltopi will make a copy of her so we can trick them." She said. Make a copy of me?

"Sounds like a plan." Shalnark said amused.

_This is going to be more complicated than I thought._

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"No. I don't care. I don't trust them." I said as I made my way out of the Celestial tower.

"I'm not saying that we should trust them, but we shouldn't be brash about something like this." Kurapika explained.

"Listen, I'll go alone. If you need anything just call me." I said as I left Kurapika and Gon before they could even say another word.

I knew where the hideout was. Kurapika had told me earlier.

It's a good thing that there were good hiding places in there. I looked down at the place. The first thing that caught my attention was Emi tied up in a chair with strings.

_What did they do to her? There were some injuries on both her legs…_

I saw someone talking to her. Machi. She was accompanied by the auburn haired guy and the black haired one. Then, Machi untied Emi, and she stood up. I'm guessing that she tied Emi's hands from behind. They all walked out of the hideout after that.

_Where were they taking her? It's not even noon yet._

I followed them with caution all the way to another hideout. This one was in a cave. No room for hiding at all. I need to think of something fast.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Oh, you brought her." A man with black long hair, wearing a warrior's outfit said.

"Yes. Where's Koltopi? We need to make the copy fast." Machi said looking around.

"He's inside. Let's go." The man said again.

"Okay. It's finished." Said Koltopi. The short, teal haired man who made a copy of me said.

"Perfect." Said Machi. "Nobunaga, we're done." Said Machi.

"Good. You better go now, or you'll be late." He explained.

"Okay." Machi said.

"And keep the girl here. I'm sure you won't need her after that." He said again.

"That's right. It's your choice. Do whatever you want." She said as she left.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

I'm so glad I heard that. I quickly called Gon and Kurapika and told them what happened.

_"Are you okay?" I asked her._

_"Uhh… Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She said and took my hand._

_..._

_"Enough chocolate fatso." She said_

…

_"Who's the fatso now?"_

_"Still you."_

_..._

_"Killua?" She was confused._

_"I figured you'd need a ride."_

_..._

_"Daydreaming already? You really are a weird one." I told her._

_She smiled. "Not as weird as you."_

_..._

_"Don't cry if you get scared Emi." I said teasing her._

_"Shut up! I won't be scared!"_

_..._

_"You must be kidding. I don't need a first-aid kit." I said._

_"Killua stop being a baby and come here."_

_..._

_"That's better. Now say Killua is the best."_

_"What? No!"_

_I laughed. "Come on, say it. You know you want to."_

_"Fine. Killua is the worst."_

_..._

_"Do you know what your problem is?" She asked._

_"What?"_

_"You're too self-obsessed."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"No reason."_

_..._

_"We need to go in." I said._

_"What? Are you out of your mind? We don't even know what's down there."_

_"It's better than staying here."_

_"No it's not. We can find another way. The map doesn't even say anything about a hole."_

_"What if the map is a trap? What if this is our way out?"_

_"No way." She crossed her arms._

_We heard footsteps._

_"Way." I held her tight and jumped down._

_..._

_"Killua, has anyone ever told you, you're an idiot." She held on to me tightly._

_"Relax. We didn't die yet."_

_..._

**I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do. No one messes with her as long as Killua's alive.**

* * *

Thank you so much!

I felt like putting flashbacks in the end. Did you like them?

I'm off to sleep now :o

Thanks again,

~Untouchable dream


	15. Mother X Rescue X Train

Hello,

I'm so sorry that this chapter is a little short. I'm working on a special surprise later :D

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

After Machi and Feitan left, Nobunaga felt the need to ask me some questions.

"You remind me of someone. Who are you exactly?" He asked while looking at me carefully.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to be dead anyway." I answered.

"It depends. Tell me first." He smirked.

I looked at him again. "I don't see the point of this. I'm Emi Soad."

"So you're his daughter. How amusing. Does he even know you're captured?" He obviously is familiar with my father. "I guess you don't know her. Hina would never be seen with anyone anyway."

"My mother?" I mumbled.

He turned around. "What did you say?"

"Are you talking about my mother?" I asked him.

"Hina Soru is your mother?" He asked me surprised.

I nodded. What are the chances that my mother met the spiders before?

"You're her daughter? That's impossible." He seemed very surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? How do you even know her?" I asked him again.

He smiled. "This really is a small world." He continued. "Back when the spider was about to be born, the boss asked Hina to join. Unfortunately, she strongly refused. I haven't talked to her ever since."

They wanted her to become part of the phantom troupe. She must have been really strong.

I looked down at my wounds. I wished I was strong enough to never let anyone injure me.

"She was really something." He looked at me again. "I wonder if you got anything from her power."

I looked up at him.

"What do you say? I'd really love to fight Hina's daughter." He smirked.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Are you sure Killua?" Gon asked me.

"There's no other way Gon." I told him while we both were running to the cave.

"Kurapika's on his way to meet them. What if they suspect anything?"

"They won't. Now come on, we need to hurry. There's no telling what they could've done to her." I said as we reached the cave.

As we got in. I saw Emi fall on the ground. Nobunaga was now approaching her slowly.

"I expected to see more than that from you." Nobunaga said. She was trying to get up from the ground, but couldn't because of the painful attack. "See you in another life."

I quickly bolted and stood in front of her. "I don't care if you're a spider or not. If you touch her I'll kill you."

He simply smiled. Didn't even notice Gon. He fell on the ground because of Gon's attack on him from behind. We've gotten stronger since the last time we attacked them.

I quickly carried Emi out. We needed to get away from here before the rest of them come.

"Damn kids!" We heard Nobunaga scream from inside.

"Do you have any idea of what could've happened to you!" I told Emi as I was carrying her. "Seriously, what were you thinking!"

"… Sorry, Killua." She said.

I sighed. "From now on, you're not leaving my sight."

She buried her face in my arms. "… I'm not a baby." She mumbled.

**Somehow, that made me smile.**

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

After we got back, and after hearing some lectures from Kurapika, Gon and Killua about how I acted, things finally settled down.

"Does it hurt?" Killua asked me looking at my bandages.

"No." I answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're a bad liar?" He teased.

"… It doesn't hurt at all." I didn't look at him.

We were on a train this time. We needed to get on this train to get to the ship's port. We wanted to go to Wiru city. They didn't have airports there, so we couldn't possibly take the airship. Gon said that Wiru city is a good place to gather information.

Right now, Gon was asleep.

"I hope you don't run along and do anything stupid like you did last time." Killua said.

"Don't worry. Next time when I'm captured, I won't bring my phone with me. That way, they could kill me without telling you and Gon about it." I said.

He looked at me again. "That's not what I meant. You won't really do that, will you?"

"Relax. I'm done with the HCG missions anyway." I looked out the window once more.

"I won't trust you this time." Killua smiled.

**I smiled too. Strangely, I didn't want Killua to see it.**

* * *

Thank you!

What do you think of Emi's character? Is she annoying? Or do you like her?

Give me one word describing her :)

I want to see your ideas and thoughts on this one, so please review!

Thanks again,

~Untouchable dream


	16. Cry for help X Hole X Game

Hello,

I got a chance to post this chapter. I won't be able to post a lot since it's 'the final exam season'. Sorry :(

I hope you'll like this one.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

_After Wing-sensei said his goodbyes. I was about to leave after Gon and Emi, but Wing-sensei spoke._

_"Killua, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_"Sure…"_

_He smiled. "Killua, I'm giving you this advice as a friend, not your Nen trainer."_

_"…Okay."_

_"Take my advice; tell her how you truly feel. Trust me; I've been through with this before. Don't let her slip away. You're going to regret it." He said._

_What? How the hell did he know that?_

_"I see the way you act around her. Don't make the same mistake I did."_

_I can sense that he really meant that._

_"Well, you better go now. They're waiting for you."_

_I simply nodded, then left the room._

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

Killua, Gon and I were heading to the ship port. The village we were passing by was strange. It had weird looking houses, streets and people. All of them seemed to know how to use Nen. As we were walking by, Gon suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Gon?" Killua asked.

"I think I heard something." He said and then stopped to hear carefully. "It was probably nothing though." And with that, we started moving again.

"This is a very dangerous place. You better stay close Emi." Killua said while walking.

"I can take care of myself Killua." I simply answered.

"Whatever you say." He said again.

Ever since that 'spider incident' Killua has been treating me differently. He thinks I'm going to get in trouble. I hate it when I let others suffer when I get in trouble. I absolutely hate that feeling. Gon stopped again.

"I hear it again. It's a sound of someone screaming for help." Gon said and immediately ran towards the scream making me and Killua follow him.

We reached a house that seemed to be very old. It was made of wood and was on a dark and silent neighborhood. No one was seen walking on the street anymore. What is this place?

We heard someone calling. "Help! Please help me!" It sounded like a girl.

"Come on. Someone's probably in there." Gon stated as we walked through the door that was already opened. The house was a complete mess. There were so many holes in the floor. The windows were broken. The staircase was broken as well.

"Why don't we split up? Killua should look upstairs, Emi you can look down here, and I'll look in there." He pointed to the big wooden door that was in the back."

Killua looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

"That sounds good." I answered.

We all began looking. What caught my attention was big hole in the back. It was dark in there.

"Help!" I heard her calls again. This time, it was very close.

"Where are you? We're here to help you." I said. Her calls were apparently coming from the hole.

"I'm down here." She said relieved.

"Hang on. I'm coming for you." I told her and jumped down the hole. I completely forgot about my injuries, so I felt a slight pain. I saw a girl who looked older than me on the ground. She didn't have any injuries.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I fell into this hole by accident. I think something's wrong with my leg." She said.

"Everything's going to be okay. Is there anywhere else we can get out of here except the hole?" Since it was pretty high. There was no way we could reach it.

"Yes. There's an underground tunnel. I know how to get out, but the door is blocked." She said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "I'm sure they'll find us. They're already looking."

She got up. "Really? That's great."

"I thought you injured your leg?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing. Minor case." She answered.

"What brought you down here? This place looks deserted." I said.

"This use to be my house, until my parents died. I just came here to visit it after all these years." She answered.

"Oh. How come do you know about this tunnel?" I asked again.

"It's a long story, but my parents built it to get away when the war starts. This village is known for that." That makes sense.

"My name is Akako." She extended her hand politely.

"Emi." I shook her hand.

"That's a nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you Emi."

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

Nothing. This house is empty. I came back downstairs to see if Emi or Gon found something. I didn't find anyone in the main room, so I went to the back where I found Gon.

"Gon, did you find anything?" I asked him.

He turned around. "Nothing at all. Did you or Emi find something?"

"No. I didn't see her at all actually." I started to wonder.

"She probably didn't go that far. Probably just looking around." He reassured me.

"… I hope so." I mumbled.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"So, why don't we play a little game while we wait for your friends?" Akako said with a smile on her face.

"A game?" I questioned.

"Yes. It's a fun game for us to get to know each other. I'm sure that we'll become close friends after this." She said cheerfully and continued. "Okay. You can go first. Ask me any question you like."

"Umm… Okay. How old are you?" I said casually.

"That's easy. I'm seventeen." She smiled. "What about you? You look kind of young."

"I'm fifteen." I answered.

"Since you asked such an easy question, I'm going to make them more fun!" She said. "Okay. When was the last time you cried?" She asked.

"I don't really remember… It was a long time ago."

"You mean, you didn't cry over an ex boyfriend before?" She seemed curious.

"No." I said simply.

"Okay. Have you ever been drunk?" She asked.

"Never. I don't even want to try it." I said.

"Do you smoke?" She asked again.

"No..."

"You're really missing out. What's your blood-type?"

"I'm a B+"

"Ever been in a car accident?"

"No."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" That question really caught me off guard.

"… I didn't have my first kiss."

She gasped. "Really? Well, do you want to?"

"Not really."

"You're weird." She stated.

"My step-mother always says that." Personally, I don't think I'm that weird.

"What's your favorite sport?" She asked.

"I don't really like sports, but if I had to choose, I'd pick swimming."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" This question made me skip a heartbeat. I don't know why.

"… No. I don't believe in love." I said.

She looked at me weirdly. "Seriously? You don't believe in love? Why not?"

"It's just something that happens in fairytales. It never happens in real life."

"How can you be so sure you won't fall in love someday?"

"… To tell you the truth, I don't know. I just always try not to like anyone."

"That's pretty hard. Anyways, let's continue. I was going to ask you who your crush is, but seeing as you don't believe in love; I'll ask you something else." She explained. "How would you describe yourself?"

"… I don't know. Normal, I guess." I said casually.

"Who do you trust the most?"

"Right now, my friends. Killua and Gon."

"Okay. Do you get along with your family?"

"… It's complicated, but yes, in general."

"Would you ever get a tattoo?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like them."

"Who makes you laugh?"

"… Well," I smiled when I remembered everything. "My friend."

"Seems like more than a friend to me."

"He's just a friend. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"Okay. Who do you want to be tied to for twenty four hours?"

"I don't know… No one."

"You don't want anyone there to keep you company?"

"No. Why would I want anyone else to be tied up just to keep me company?"

"Brave. Okay, have you ever seen a dead body?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

What surprised me about this girl is that, she seemed so normal. All the people here talk about Nen and things like that, but she talks about boys and parties. She doesn't even look like she uses Nen.

"Are you a night or a morning person?" She asked.

"Both."

And the questions just kept on coming… I don't know why she wanted to know so much about me. She was probably just trying to pass the time. _I hope Killua and Gon find us soon._

* * *

Thank You.

This chapter kind of gives you a little bit more information on Emi's character.

I've noticed that my reviews have dropped. Is it because you think this story is boring? I don't want to post a story that's boring, so I'm considering deleting it.

Tell what you think. If you don't agree than please review. I want more than two reviews for this :)

Thanks again,

Oh, I've changed my Pen Name too. What do you think?

~Untouchable dream


	17. Me X Killua X Romantic?

Hey,

Really tiered, but decided to write this anyway. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

After Akako asking me all of the questions she could think of, she got up from where we were sitting and said "Why don't we try to find another exit?" She said.

"Didn't you say that there was only one exit and one entrance?" I questioned.

She smiled sheepishly "Oh, right. I forgot."

Then, all of a sudden we heard a loud cracking sound coming from above. I quickly grabbed her hand and we both ran away from the giant rocks that were falling and blocking the hole.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Calm down Killua. It's not like she's been kidnapped or something. I'm sure we'll find her." Gon tried to reassure me.

"Have you noticed that the screaming sound stopped? Maybe something happened." I was looking impatiently.

"Yes, maybe she found something." Gon stated.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"How are they supposed to find me now?" I said thinking.

"Like this." She said and started screaming again. "HEY! HELP US! WERE OVER HERE!"

Suddenly I heard Gon's voice. "Hey Killua, I think they're down here."

I was so relieved and smiled at Akako. "Great job. You're really great in getting help."

"The hole is blocked. We'll try to crack the rocks that are blocking it. You should stay away." Killua said.

"Okay." I answered and we both backed away.

After a few shots at the giant rocks, they were able to make a small hole in one of them. They kept going to make a bigger hole that could get us out.

Akako suddenly looked at me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for you Emi. Don't worry; I'll take good care of your friends." I didn't realize what she meant by that until she transformed from herself to… Me.

I looked at her shocked as ever. I thought she didn't use Nen.

By that time, they had made a hole big enough for us to go through.

"Killua pull me up." She quickly took advantage of her spot that was the closest to the hole.

"I can't believe this" was written all over my face. Killua quickly pulled her up, and being such a great actress that she was. She made it seem like an accident that she rolled another rock to seal the hole closed again. I heard her using my voice...

"The girl didn't make it." In a sad voice. "She died just before you guys came."

Then, I heard Gon say. "It wasn't your fault Emi. You tried to help her."

_What can I say? She's such a wonderful actress. I wonder why she did this whole thing. She could've easily killed me if she wanted to. Well, it's been a good life. Not the best, but not the worst._

_I hope she doesn't try to do anything to Gon or Killua… Right now, it's impossible for them to hear me since they left so quickly. She probably had that all figured out too…_

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Emi, are you sure your okay? You seem kind of different." I asked Emi.

"Of course I am Gon, What makes you say that?" She answered. Since when is my name Gon?

"It's Killua." I said suspiciously.

"Oh, right. My head kind of hurts that's all. Probably from all the rock cracking noises." She said.

"Well, you must've hit your head hard if you're confused about me and Killua." Gon said smiling at Emi.

Emi smiled too. "Yeah."

_Something is different… But what is it?_

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

_No use in screaming. What did she do? Make this hole sound-proof?_

_I guess I'll just have to wait here then… Nothing else I can do…_

I took my bandages off. The injuries were almost healed anyway._ I wonder what she'll do… I can't get this whole thing out of my mind. Who can blame me?_

_I mean, you try to save someone and they completely steal your life and make your friends believe that they're you, while trapping you in a hole! She'll never get away with it anyway, because she doesn't have my Hunter license. I quickly checked my bag to see if it's still there, it was. That's a relief. I guess I'll have to wait until they figure it out. The bad news is it could take a long time…_

* * *

It was nighttime by the time we got out of that weird place. _Emi wasn't THIS chatty before._ She didn't stop asking Gon random questions which Gon would happily answer. Right! Why didn't I notice that before?

I stopped. "Gon,"

Gon stopped walking which made "Emi" stop walking.

"She's not Emi." I said firmly.

Gon seemed awfully surprised.

"You can't fool me, whoever you are, you're not her." I said while looking at "Emi's", who was still not facing me, and continued. "First, Emi is injured, which means that she has two bandages on her legs, and you don't. Second, we both know that Emi doesn't talk as much as you do, or ask a lot of questions that she already knows the answer of, and third," And most obvious. "I know Emi like the back of my hand. From the moment you touched my hand I knew it was different."

She suddenly transformed into another girl, much taller than Emi, and had light brown hair and turned around. "How romantic!" She suddenly burst out. "I could've gotten away with pretending to be Emi if it wasn't for you… She sighed. "I wish someone would know me as good as you know her."

"I don't care about that! Where is Emi?" I asked her.

"Easy now, Romeo. You'll get to see Juliet pretty soon." She smirked.

Is she TRYING to make me mad?

"She's in the same hole you found me in." She said coolly.

"Is she okay?" Gon asked worriedly.

"She's probably fine. No need to worry." She sighed.

"Why did you do this in the first place? You wouldn't have gotten away with it." I said.

"To tell you the truth, I just love being someone else. Every time I get a chance, I try to steal people's lives."

"That's just terrible! You should be ashamed!" Gon shouted.

"Maybe, but it's worth it." She said again.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Emi are you down there?" I heard Killua's voice calling.

I lifted my head from my knees.

"… Killua." I said with a strained voice, which was probably from all that screaming. I've never screamed that loudly in my life.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked me.

"You didn't think we'd believe her, did you?" I heard Gon say.

That made me smile.

But how did they find out so quickly… Oh well.

* * *

Thanks!

Please review! Sort of in a hurry!

I'll try to post soon!

~Untouchable dream


	18. Wiru X Plan X Exception

Hello guys! It's been a while, huh?

I'm glad to be back! And very excited about the awesome news about Hunter x Hunter!

:D

Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

Wiru city is so much different from what I imagined…

I thought it would be dark and mysterious… That's how people described it, and that's also how I thought about it once I heard there were no airports. This doesn't look like the city that's full of secret information…

"Hey, look there's another gift shop! Let's go!" Gon said cheerfully.

"This is the fifth one we've been to already! I don't see why you need all those snow globes!" Killua said to his snow-globe-obsessed friend.

"But they're so cool! I'm getting one for aunt Mito." Gon said, and then continued. "There's even one that has your house inside it!"

"… That's just creepy." Killua replied.

"Gon, I think Killua's right, for once… Aren't you supposed to be looking up some information about your father?" I asked Gon.

"I've got everything figured out. Don't worry. What do you think about this one?" He showed me another one of the MANY snow globes. They all seem alike to me.

"They're exactly the same Gon." I told him.

"I know! That's why it's so hard to decide!" Said Gon.

"Just pick something!" Killua said impatiently.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Hey guys!" We all heard Leorio's voice.

"Leorio?" I said surprised.

"And Kurapika!" Gon said cheerfully. "You came after all!"

"I was forced actually…" He glared at Leorio who was standing next to him.

I immediately understood why Gon has been acting strangely these past three days… There was something very important. I looked at him with an angry look on my face. "Gon…" I said to him.

He seemed terrified and quickly said "Hey, Emi, Killua! Are you guys tired? I know I am! Let's talk in the morning! See you!" He said all of that in a hurry.

"Are you okay, Gon?" Emi asked him confused.

"Great, Gon! You ruined the plan!" Leorio said in frustration and sarcasm.

"What plan?" Emi said even more confused.

"Never mind them. They're all just weird. Let's go…" I held her hand and dragged her out of the stupid little souvenir shop, but I gave them all death stairs before I got out of the shop.

"Why are you guys acting weird? Is something wrong?" Emi asked me.

"Nothing at all. Leorio's always like that." If it wasn't for this wonderful gift called 'lying'… She would've known everything… He was actually about to tell her!

"Gon seemed nervous too…" She said again.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I reassured her. "He's probably excited."

"Probably…" She thought a little bit. "And you?"

"Me?" I was confused.

"You've been acting a little different after we got on that train… Is everything okay?" She looked at me.

"N-nothing… I'm not acting differently." I said trying to stay calm.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and went to her room.

...

THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!

I made my way down to the reception hall in the hotel. I saw them sitting there.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" I sat down with them.

"I told them not to interfere with love, but they insisted." Kurapika confessed.

"We just wanted to see you both as a couple!" Gon explained cheerfully.

"… She's beginning to notice that something is going on!" I explained.

"Killua, do you want my opinion?" Kurapika asked.

"Okay. It's defiantly going to be better than their plans." I told him

"Well, to save you time, not to mention effort. Why don't you just go up to her and tell her?" Kurapika asked.

"… I take back what I said. Leorio, Gon, let's hear your plan." I said.

Kurapika sighed. "There's no point in resisting then…"

"So you're going to help us, right?" Gon said happily.

"Yes, but I still think it's a terrible idea, Leorio." He exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when my idea works." Leorio said calmly. It's almost as if he's 100% sure of it. "Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

Something is definitely going on… It's like they're hiding something from me…

It was now 6:46 AM in Wiru city. The time when the sun comes out… The sunrise. I always get up at that time to watch it. It's worth getting up for. Just as I was about to go to my own little world my phone buzzed. It was a text message.

_"Watching the sunrise, right?" It was from Arata._

_"Yes… But how did you know? Isn't there a time difference or something?"_

_"I know where you are."_

_"Oh… By the way, I want to talk to you about something. It can't wait."_

_"Open your door."_

What?

I opened my door, and there he was.

"… How long have you been out here?" I said surprised.

"Not very long." He answered simply.

"What are you doing here?" I let him in while asking my question.

"Just came to see you. What's the 'important' thing you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Well… I don't think I'm right for you… I think we shouldn't be together anymore." I confessed.

"So, you're leaving me for him?" He asked not as surprised as I expected.

"Him?" I asked confused.

"Who was I kidding? It was obvious from the beginning."

"What are you talking about Arata?" I asked him.

"You like Killua, right?" He asked me with a strange expression on his face.

"… No, what would make you say that? I just-" He interrupted me.

"You're not a very good liar." He said.

Why does everyone keep telling this?

"… I can't like him." I continued. "Love doesn't work, remember? That's the reason why I'm not right for you." I said.

"It seems to me like Killua is an exception for that." He said firmly.

"An exception?" I thought deeper and deeper about that.

"I just want to ask you one thing." He said.

I looked at him.

"Why is he better than me? Why are you choosing him over me?" He asked.

I don't really know if I have an answer to that…

"… It can't be… Killua isn't an exception." I told him. "Besides," I continued. "Even if I do like him. He won't ever like me." I reasoned.

He slightly smiled. "How clueless can you be?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. I just hope someday, when he hurts you, you'll realize that he's not right for you. I am." He said that final word, and then made his way out of the room.

I sighed heavily.

Whatever way this ends, I hope he's not right. I don't even like Killua… I think… I hope…

* * *

Author: Welcome to the first Q&A session with my own O.C Emi!

Emi: It's not that exciting… I'm just going to be answering questions.

Author: Anyways, here's our first question.

_i love your story! I have a question for emi:_

_it's a personality test actually. if you had to choose only one of the five people that are in a plane about to crash. listen to what they have to say:_

_John (the captain): I'm a father of four kids, and the fifth one is on the way. My wife loves me, and my little family needs me. They don't have anyone in this world that could help them, but me. Please you have to understand. I tried to save the plane, but I failed. The plain will be burning in minutes. We're all going to die. I've spent three days in the air flying from one place to another. I just need one hour to get to my family. They're waiting for my presents now... Please... You have to understand what it's like being a father._

_Olivia (a pregnant woman): I'm eight months pregnant, one month away from having my baby. We're two people... Understand what I'm going through... We're two people! Please... They're all trying to save their lives. I'm trying to save two! Pick me._

_Luke ( doctor) : I was on my way to do a heart surgery tomorrow... Think about the patient who is waiting for me... No one can do complicated surgeries like that, but me... Think about all the patients who are waiting for me... Think about all the other doctors that I'm going to teach. I don't care about my own life as much as I care about the lives of my patients. You're not going to regret picking me._

_Kevin: (a man who hasn't seen his family in twenty years): Life is cruel. I've spent my life away from my home to make a living. My home that I haven't seen in twenty years is so close now. It's so hard to not be able to live in your home… And just when I was so close… I die… I'm only an hour away… One hour can make such a difference. I've been waiting so long to see my mom, dad and my siblings. The people I left while they were younger… My friends… All the games we played when I was a kid… I'm falling apart. My only dream is to meet them again._

_Ellen (little girl): I'm young. They've all lived their life, but I'm still at the beginning. I have high hopes and ambitions and I look forward for my future. Don't I deserve to live?_

_I would love to hear emi's answer. I will send another review telling her what she got :)_

__ prettykitty101_

Emi: Wow… That's a pretty hard choice. I would try to save them all, but If I could pick only one of them, I'd pick Kevin. He deserves to see his family. My second choice would be the little girl.

Author: Are you kidding?

Emi: She asked me, didn't she?

Author: (mumbles) I would totally pick the pregnant woman.

Emi: (sighs)

Author: Well, thank you prettykitty101! I hope to hear from you soon! That's all for now folks! I promise to answer the next question on the next chapter!


	19. Beach X Down? X Staying Calm

Hello,

Here's chapter twenty! I hope you'll find it interesting!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

It was a beautiful day… The perfect day for sitting on the soft, light brown sand watching an incredible view of the morning sun, the waves softly crashing on the shore… The sound of that is so calming. I could say that it was, and still is, my favorite sound.

I couldn't at the least enjoy this amazing view, because of what happened last night… I mean this morning. Arata makes it seem like it's my fault, but I didn't do anything wrong. I just told him the truth, didn't I?

And I couldn't forget what happened...

**You see, that's why I don't believe in love… Or I don't want to believe in love…**

**I don't want to hurt anyone… But, I didn't want to get hurt either. I guess you could call me careful.**

"Hi Emi!" Said Gon.

I turned around and saw a smiling Gon. "Gon? What are you doing this early?" I asked him. I didn't think anyone would be awake.

"I was too excited to sleep!" Gon said cheerfully. It's nice having someone as excitable as him around. "And you?" He asked.

"I always get up to see the sunrise, but this time I couldn't go back to sleep." I answered. Sleep is one of my favorite things to do… Thank you Arata for not letting me enjoy it.

"Oh… Well, can I ask you something?" Gon suddenly said.

"Yeah."

"Do you love Arata?"

"…" That's an obvious answer. "No…"

"Really?" He said excited as ever.

"Really. Why do you ask?" I was curious.

"No reason."

"Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I feel like you're keeping something important from me... Are you?"

"… No, not at all."

I smiled. "Now I'm relieved. I know I can trust you Gon. You would never lie to me."

"…" Gon looked down. He seemed almost sad…

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't think I deserve your trust, Emi." Said Gon.

"Why would you say that? You're the most honest person I've ever met." I tried to cheer him up. I don't know what he meant by that, but I know that Gon is a trustworthy person.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"I'm telling her everything." Said Gon with a determined look on his face.

"WHAT?" Both Leorio and I shouted.

Kurapika didn't seem all that surprised, or concerned for that matter. "What made you say this?" Kurapika asked.

"She trusts me to tell her the truth, and that's what I'm gonna do." Gon said.

"You won't do that…" I reassured myself, even though I wasn't sure if what I said was true.

"I thought about it, and the best solution isn't the plan. Killua, you should simply tell her." Gon exclaimed.

I was shocked. What did she tell him? Why did he change his mind like that? More importantly, did he already tell her anything?

"Also," Gon continued, which made me lose my train of thoughts. "She seemed really down this morning…"

"Down?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she didn't sleep well last night."

"Why?" I asked.

"Looks like somebody cares…" Leorio pointed at me and said those words mockingly.

I pinched him. It wasn't a hard pinch, but it made him shut up.

"Ouch!" He said painfully.

"I don't know… Oh, I have some good news too!" He said happily.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emi told me that she doesn't love Arata… This is bad for him, but good for you."

…

"Listen Gon, I know that you hate lying to her, I get it. It's just… Not the right time to tell her yet." Sincerely, I don't know when, but if I tell him that he'll defiantly try to tell her. That won't be good… "I will tell her myself, someday, I promise."

After getting out of the hotel I started thinking deeply while I was on my way to go see Emi…

_Was that promise too big for me to handle... Damn! I shouldn't have promised him something like that… But it was the only way to keep him from telling…_

I made my way to the beach and found her sitting by the shore… She noticed my presence immediately and turned around.

"Oh… Hey, Killua." She spoke.

"You were expecting someone else, weren't you?" I said.

"No…"

"Who is it?"

"… Arata."

"And why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." She managed to put on a fake smile.

"Come on, tell me… I really want to know."

"Fine… But I don't see why you're interested… Last night, well actually, this morning Arata came…"

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

_"… How long have you been out here?" I said surprised._

_"Not very long." He answered simply._

_"What are you doing here?" I let him in while asking my question._

_"Just came to see you. What's the 'important' thing you wanted to tell me?" He asked._

_"Well… I don't think I'm right for you… I think we shouldn't be together anymore." I confessed._

_"So, you're leaving me for him?" He asked not as surprised as I expected._

_"Him?" I asked confused._

_"Who was I kidding? It was obvious from the beginning."_

_"What are you talking about Arata?" I asked him._

_"You like Killua, right?" He asked me with a strange expression on his face._

_"… No, what would make you say that? I just-" He interrupted me._

_"You're not a very good liar." He said._

_Why does everyone keep telling me that?_

_"… I can't like him." I continued. "Love doesn't work, remember? That's the reason why I'm not right for you." I said._

_"It seems to me like Killua is an exception for that." He said firmly._

_"An exception?" I thought deeper and deeper about that._

_"I just want to ask you one thing." He said._

_I looked at him._

_"Why is he better than me? Why are you choosing him over me?" He asked._

_I don't really know if I have an answer to that…_

_"… It can't be… Killua isn't an exception." I told him. "Besides," I continued. "Even if I do like him. He won't ever like me." I reasoned._

_He slightly smiled. "How clueless can you be?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Never mind. I just hope someday, when he hurts you, you'll realize that he's not right for you. I am." He said that final word, and then made his way out of the room._

_I sighed heavily._

I didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else what happened next… But Killua insisted… He's like a lie detector.

_A few minutes passed… I decided to go after him. I didn't know why, but it just feels wrong for me to not go._

_"I knew you would cave." He said from behind._

_"Arata…"_

_"I know. I know you're here to apologize and tell me I was right all along."_

_"I'm here to see if you're okay."_

_"Really? You're not so careless like you pretend to be." He stepped forward._

_I stepped back. "… I think I should go." I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist._

_"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you pretend like you don't care…?" He leaned in closer._

_"Leave me alone…" I stepped back and tried to free myself from his grip._

_"Oh, come on, don't you want to stay just a little bit." He kept getting closer and I kept backing up until there was no space left._

_"Arata! Let me go! I'm serious!" I struggled._

_He was, unfortunately, much stronger than I was… This was annoying._

_He leaned in once more. I had to think of something fast… Faking my way out of!_

_I looked down and pretended to be cry…_

_"Emi, what's wrong?" He stopped._

_He lowered his guard. He let go of my wrist. I moved fast._

_"I knew you were a lot of things… But you certainly surprised me this time." I may have been faking, but the tears were real. Yes, I really cried..._

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

**That lousy, small-minded, unworthy, bastard!**

I marched right to that low-life jerk!

It was so hard to keep myself calm around her. If I let any of that slip, she would've suspected.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zaoldyeck…" He said from a high tree, and then jumped down. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try, kid." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face. I felt a strong desire to kill that jerk, right there and then. My hand turned sharp, but something stopped me…

_"Killua you can't do that. Have you ever stopped to think about how Emi would feel?" Gon said which made me come back to my senses._

My hands turned back to normal. I started to walk away.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared." He mocked.

My hands turned into fists. "I'm done talking to you." I turned around to face him. "Let me just make it clear. Stay away from Emi. Next time, I won't hold back." I glared at him, and then continued walking away.

* * *

So? I'm excited to hear what you have to say about this!

What do you think of Arata now? It's an obvious answer, but some of you might have some different opinions.

And now, without further a due, the Q&A session with Emi!

Emi: I can't believe you wrote that chapter! *blushes*

Me: *laughs evily*

Emi: That's just creepy...

Me: Anyways, here's the question:

_Please don't delete this story! It's really good. I have three questions for emi:_

_What's your starsign?_

_What's your lucky number?_

_Do you have any pets?_

_i think she's not like other OC's. I would like to know more about her..._

Emi: My starsign?

Me: Well, let's see. You were born on August 14th right?

Emi: Yeah.

Me: That makes you a Leo!

Emi: Cool... I think.

Me:...

Emi: I actually don't have one, but my favorite numbers are 5 and 9. If you put them together it's a 59.

Me:*makes a weird face*

Emi: What?

Emi: No. Haru is allergic from their fur, but I've always wanted a cat.

Me: Aww *crys*

Emi: It's okay. *pats back*

Well, that's it for today!

Thank You!

~Untouchable Dream


	20. Suta X Sleep X Scared?

Hello again,

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... Probably the longest chapter I've ever worked on... I don't know why.

Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think of it...

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

_I don't get it... I'm really, really tiered right now, but my eyes won't close. This isn't good... I've only slept one hour last night and I've been fully awake all day. I have to fall asleep._

My phone rang. _Who would be calling me this late at night? I'm not sleeping, but still._

Suta...

"Hello?"

"EMI, DARLING!"

"Suta..."

"I'LL BE IN YOUR ROOM IN A SECOND. JUST HAD TO DEAL WITH THE LUGGAGE DOWNSTAIRS. HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A NEW MAKEOVER!"

And with that the phone call ended. Leaving me speechless.

Suta is an international stylist. He was originally Haru's personal stylist, but she decided that I needed his makeovers the most... Pointless.

"EMI-CHAN! LOOK HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN! A LOT TALLER TOO!"

"Thank-" He cut me off.

"First things first. LET'S GET YOU OUT OF THOSE BOY SHORTS AND INTO A NICE GIRLY DRESS!"

"But-"

"I'VE GOT JUST THE DRESS!"

And he kept on going like that... He didn't care that it was four in the morning or four in the afternoon. I'm guessing Haru sent him over...

"WHAT'S WRONG EMI-CHAN? ARE YOU SICK? DON'T YOU DARE RUIN YOUR HAIR!"

"But Suta-san I'm tiered. I just want to sleep..." It was finally over...

The hair pulling, the tight clothes and puffy dresses. It was all over.

I finally settled on a white dress with a black bow in the middle. It barely reached my knees... It's too much for me, but it was the only way to get them to stop, and I didn't even have the energy to change, so I lied down on my bed, which seemed like the most comfortable thing in the world to me back then, and closed my eyes slowly... Finally.

"EMI!" I heared Gon's cheerful, loud voice.

I didn't even move. How long did I sleep? Ten seconds?

"COME ON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He tried to wake me up. "WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE SPECIAL TODAY!"

_Why are everyone's voices suddenly so loud? Am I imagining things because I'm tiered?_

"THAT'S GREAT! YOU'RE ALREADY DRESSED!"

"What's taking you so long Gon?" I heared Killua's voice too. "Leorio and Kurapika are waiting in the car."

"It's no use. She won't wake up." Gon reasoned.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to bring her the old fashioned way." Killua said.

That was the last thing I heared after falling into deep sleep.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"And so Romeo ended up carrying Juliet on the way, but he wouldn't ever complain about it, because he simply enjoyed it. What's more rewarding to him than seeing his precious love deeply sleeping in his arms? The sight of that is enough for him to-"

"Leorio, seriously, shut up. You're going to wake her." I whispered.

"No, no. Of course not, because then you won't be able to stare at her all the time without her noticing." Leorio mocked again.

"... I hate you." I said as I glared at the stupid Leorio who seemed like he was inside my head. It's kind of annoying...

"Ditto." He replied.

"So, Leorio tell me about this place? What's it like?" Gon asked excited.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you Gon." Kurapika said while reading a thick book.

"Why not?" Gon asked.

"Knowing Leorio, I just know it's not worth getting excited about." He said honestly.

"HEY!" Leorio yelled.

"He has a point. Your plans always fail." I added. "And for the last time, shut up."

"You try to help a friend, and this is what you get." He complained. "I think I might just switch to Arata's side. He's much nicer than you."

"You obviously have no idea..." I added.

Just then, Arata jumped out of a tree... Seriously! He was following us all this time and I couldn't even sense it!

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, at first I came here to talk to Emi, but when I saw you heading somewhere I decided to follow you." He said.

Just then, Emi woke up... Oh great. That stupid idiot woke her up.

"What happened?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Oh good. You're awake. We're almost there." Leorio told me.

"Almost where?" I asked him.

"The forbidden area." He answered.

"..."

"What's the matter? You look scared." Leorio said as we were walking.

"Not at all. I just have a headache." I said simply.

"Well, you're going to be scared once you see it. You do know the story behind this place, don't you?" He asked.

"Nope. Never heard of it." I answered.

"It's a huge unknown area that no one has ever seen or been to before. Infact, it's so dangerous that even hunters that go in never come back, or are too afraid to even talk about it." He explained.

"Sounds fun." I said smiling. I turned around and saw the rest of the group...

Kurapika was reading into his book in silence.

Killua and Arata were arguing about something while Gon was trying to calm them down.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Is that so? Well, we'll see about that. I'm sure that Emi will choose me over you any day." Arata whispered.

"She won't! Not after what you did to her! You sick pervert!" I replyed whispering.

"Can you guys calm down?" Gon tried to calm us down.

"Well, at least I don't have grey hair, old man. Emi is into blondes." Arata shot back.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!" I shouted, which made everyone stop and stare. Including Emi.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Emi asked confused.

Arata smirked. "It was nothing. Someone was just being overly dramatic." And then he put his arm around her.

I didn't know what I looked like in that moment, but judging by Gon's face I'm guessing it was terreffing.

"So Emi, you'll forgive me about last time, right?" He said smoothly.

"Yeah... Sure..." She said uncomfortably.

He then turned around and stuck his tounge out at me.

"Killua, let it go." I heard Gon say as he was trying to hold me back. It's a good thing Gon was there... THIS GUY IS UNBEARABLE!

* * *

...

So?

Any comments? Suggestions?

Liked it? Or hated it?

Please let me know!

See you!

~Untouchable Dream


	21. Group C X Snakes X Trust

Hello again!

No, I didn't give up on this story! And I won't!

This is chapter 22!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Well, here we are!" Leorio exclaimed. Obviously excited.

It was a very, very dark and gloomy forest. It was weird because even though it was daytime, it looked like it was nighttime over there.

"Scared yet?" Arata whispered in my ear, which made me tense.

I looked at him. "No, of course not."

"Really? Because you know what's in that forest, don't you?" He paused and smirked. "Let's make it a surprise."

"I hate surprises..." I sighed.

"Try not to think about it." He, once again, put his arm around me.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Look at him... He thinks he's going to win... That jerk..." I kept saying this kind of stuff to Gon over and over again.

"I get it Killua. You're mad." Gon replied.

I looked at that idiot Arata again with Emi... I hate him...

"He thinks he's so cool putting his arm around her like that... Idiot." I said once more.

Gon sighed.

"Okay everyone! We're going to split into three groups. Gon and I will be group A, Arata and Kurapika are group B, and Killua and Emi will be group C." Leorio announced.

"Way to make it obvious." Kurapika told Leorio.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why does HE get to be with Emi?" Arata complained.

"Too late. We can't change the groups now, right Leorio?" I glared at Leorio. As in 'don't let him be with her.'

"R-right... Killua's right." Leorio said nervously.

"Fine..." Arata looked at me. "But I get to call where the groups should go."

"Whatever..." I replied. It didn't matter.

"Group A should check near the mountain, and group B will head to the river. Group C..." He started looking at the map more carefully. "Go to this place called 'Reptile territory'."

"Isn't that place a little too dangerous?" Kurapika questioned.

Gon and Emi were talking by the entrance. They didn't feel like getting involved in the planning. I guess they just didn't mind who they go with or where they get to explore...

"I think Emi and Killua could handle it, or do you want me to take your place Killua?" Arata asked.

"Of course I can handle it!" I told him clearly.

"Okay, we're all set. Keep your phones with you in case of an emergency." Leorio ended it with that.

Arata walked past me. "Why are you even trying? You and I both know she'll choose me." He said.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." I told him firmly.

"You'll never have her." He said again.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." I said that before I walked away heading towards where she was waiting for me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Just perfect." I replied and then turned back and looked at the idiot.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"What were you and Arata arguing about?" I asked him while we were walking.

"Oh that... It was nothing. He's just an idiot." I told her.

It's been about an hour now... I'm starting to get a little nervous...

"Emi... Are you okay?" Killua stopped and looked at me.

_..._

_I know that sound..._

_"So, you're afraid of snakes?" Arata asked._

_"... I don't like to talk about it."_

_"Great. Now I know what to torture you with..." He held up the rubber snake._

"No..." I covered my eyes nervously. I don't know why, but I can't seem to look at a snake... Or anything that's related to it... I can't even imagine it. I can't control this feeling at all... When I go through that... Everything just turns to black...

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

"Emi..." I called her once again. She was looking down facing the ground with her hands over her face.

"Don't bother." I heard that bastard's voice. "When she becomes like this, she can't do anything." He continued. He had a bunch of snakes beside him...

Emi started to get even more and more nervous when she heard the snakes voices. Her Nen was getting tense and she completely stiffened. I've never seen her like this before...

"What the hell are you doing! Stop it right now!" I yelled at him.

I carefully used Gyo to see what was exactly happening. He was controlling the snakes... A manipulator...

"I see you've managed to discover how I was using my Nen, Zaoldyeck. Yeah, I'll have to admit, I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly." He smirked.

I tightened my fists. "... What do you want? I know you're doing this to her on purpose..." I said that as calm as I can.

"What do I want? Well, that's pretty simple. I just want to kill you. That's all." He smirked.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BRING HER INTO THIS? WHY ARE YOU HURTING HER?" I yelled at him. I couldn't help myself. I was losing my temper.

He laughed. "Let me clear things up for you, kid. I'm just using Emi's weak point against her, which are snakes. As you can see, she can't control herself right now because of it."

He manipulated the snakes again into moving. Emi's Nen started to get even more intense than it already was.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP IT!" I stood in front of her as fast as I can.

"Trying to play the hero? It won't work." His expression changed and he began controlling even more snakes that were surrounding us.

"Killua..." She said my name with a delicate voice. I can only imagine what she must be going through right now... I turned around. "It's okay... I ca-" She barely said.

"No! Why are you always letting him control you? I won't allow it anymore!" I said firmly.

_I've had enough of this guy..._

She was so nervous and unstable, that it was impossible for her to even move... I couldn't take this anymore.

"... Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She slowly looked at me... "Yes." Her eyes were full of tears...

"I'm getting you out of here." I wiped a falling tear off of her face. I carried her quickly and turned around to Arata... "I'll deal with you later."

He smirked. "We'll see."

I didn't look back after that and got Emi away from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"... I'm fine. Thank you Killua." She looked at me. "It wasn't a big deal. It's not the first time I go through this. I got used to it." She explained.

"He always does that to you? And you're okay with it?" I said with fury.

"No, I'm not." She looked down. "... I don't know."

"I called Gon and the others. They should be here soon." I told her while trying not to look at her.

"What about Arata?" She asked.

"I'll go find him. His phone is shut down. You should stay here and wait for the others, okay?" I said that while walking towards the woods again.

"Okay." She simply said.

_Now to deal with that bastard..._

* * *

Thanks! I hope you liked it!

I'll post more, if you review more!

Bye!

~Untouchable Dream


	22. Fight X Bandage X Sleep!

Hey!

I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

I made my way into the forest again trying to find that jerk Arata. He was probably waiting for me as well. I found him at the same place we were in before...

"Here already? Aren't you going to comfort Emi and tell her that I'm a jerk?" Arata asked sarcastically.

I tightened my fist.

"Well, since you're here, let's get on with this." He continued.

"Yeah, but I have a question for you." I finally said.

"What?" He questioned.

"Why did you do that to her when you knew?" I tried to say that as calm as I can.

"Wasn't that YOUR plan?" He surprised me with that.

"I didn't mean it like that! If I knew that she was afraid to death of something, I wouldn't have tortured her like that!" I yelled.

"Then why don't you go ahead and kill me, Zaoldyeck?" He smirked. "Killing you won't be much of a satisfaction, but I can at least get you out of my way." He continued.

He suddenly disappeared. He's smart for not fighting me in a close combat.

I just have to keep my focus. He could jump in at any moment... What's worrying me is that I don't know much about his fighting style. I just know that his Nen type is Manipulation. Then, a bunch of Nen blows came from everywhere. Although I was fast, I barely dodged that attack... What is this guy? Is he from Manipulation or Emission? My hand had a small cut.

"You're faster than I thought, kid." He said while jumping off one of the trees. He was probably using Zetsu... "I guess hitting you from a distance is going to take a long time..."

He thought he could hit me with normal attacks... Idiot. He's not a very strong fighter when it comes to close combats. I could easily dodge them all and then I snuck up behind him and hit him with an electric blade...

He protected his body with Nen quickly. Damn.

I jumped back before he could hit me again...

"Is that all you got? You didn't see anything yet." He boosted his aura. "This is going to be the final blow... Any last words?" He asked seeming over confident.

"It's not over yet..." I said panting. I sharpened my claws.

We were both ready to kill each other when Kurapika came and prevented us from taking any other steps.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Arata yelled.

"What your both doing is pointless. Stop it." He said calmly.

We both calmed down a bit.

"Now would you mind explaining why you ditched your teammate Arata?" Kurapika asked him.

"To get rid of Killua." He explained.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He asked.

"Because that jerk wanted to torture Emi!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, go ahead and play the hero, Killua." He answered back.

"Enough!" Kurapika stopped us from fighting again. "What did Arata do exactly?" He asked me.

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you're okay Emi?" Gon asked me again.

"I'm fine Gon. Don't worry." I said then looked back at the forest's entrance. It was nighttime and Killua still didn't come back with Arata... Just then, I saw Kurapika coming out with Killua.

"There they are! Hey guys! Where have you been?" Gon asked both of them.

"We had to deal with some monsters on our way here." Killua said with his hands in his pocket.

"Arata told us that he had to leave. They need him in the HCG." Kurapika also said.

"Now that we're all here. Gon and I have a special announcement for you guys." Leorio exclaimed.

"Yes! You would never guess what we found!" Gon was excited. "We found a huge castle behind the mountain. It looked pretty ancient, and near it was some ancient monuments

as well!" He continued.

"I've searched and no other hunter has ever discovered it! That means we will be the first!" Leorio said also excited.

"Really? That's great. We should go take a look at it first thing in the morning." Kurapika said.

...

They're lucky. They can sleep without having terrible nightmares. I was sitting alone near a river in the middle of the night. Yes, I can't sleep... Again. Every time I close my eyes I see a snake...

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to stay awake until sunrise.

"There you are..." I heard Killua's voice. He jumped down. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I... I'm not tired." I told him. I noticed his left hand after he removed it from his pocket. "What's that on your hand?" I stood up and had a closer look at the wound.

"That's just from the monster that attacked us earlier." He spoke.

"Let me put a bandage on that. I think I have some in my bag." I told him.

"It's not a big deal. I don't need a bandage." He refused.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

She stood up holding the bandage. "Please... I don't really feel like fighting with you over this." She said then looked at me.

"... Fine." I said.

"Sit down then." She said and began putting the bandage over my hand. I noticed that she wasn't acting normally. Her hands were still shaking and her aura was still a little tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She wasn't looking at me when she said "Yes... There. Isn't that better?" She looked at me.

"Thanks... But I still don't believe you." I told her.

"I told you... I'm just not tired." She insisted.

I looked at her.

"... Okay... I can't sleep." She confessed. That look might actually work...

"Why not?" I asked concerned.

"... Every time I try to close my eyes I... See a snake..." She said that last part nervously.

This made me regret not finishing what I started with that jerk...

"You need to sleep." I told her while holding her shaking hand to prevent it from shaking.

"... I can't. I'll just have to stay awake." She reassured herself.

"No you're not." I told her. She looked at me once again. "I won't let you." I continued.

"But I told you I-" I cut her off.

"Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm with you. I'll stay with you." I insisted. "... Come on." I held her. "You'll be okay."

"Killua... Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

:3

...

I had a lot of fun writing this one!

It still makes me say 'aww' when I read it over again!

Please leave reviews guys! You rock!

Later!

~Untouchable dream


	23. Confession X Leaving X The beginning

Hey everyone. I've finished editing the story so here is the new chapter! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting :(

Oh, and since a lot of you have been asking me to give details on what Emi looks like, I will describe how she looks for you. You'll find it in my profile :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

_"Emi! Don't go with him! Don't you remember what he did to you?" I called out to Emi who was walking away with Arata... "Don't leave me... I need you!" I yelled once again, but it's like she wasn't listening to me. "Please... I love you." I said those final words as she was slowly fading away..._

I finally opened my eyes and woke up from that nightmare... _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep having them?_

"Oh, look Leorio, he's awake!" Gon told Leorio. _Wait a minute, why are these two in my room?_

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked them while getting up from the bed.

"Leorio was recording you-" Gon got cut off by Leorio's hand over his mouth.

"R-recording the sound of birds outside..." Leorio laughed nervously.

"You're lying. I'll repeat my question. What are you doing in MY room?" I asked again with a more frightning look on my face.

Leorio removed his hands from Gon's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Leorio." Gon told him.

"Tell him. It's not going to matter once he kills me..." Leorio looked at me frightened.

"Is it that bad?' I asked.

"Leorio recorded your voice while you were sleeping and he wanted to give it to Emi." Gon said bluntly.

I was a little confused. "Record my voice? What was I saying?"

"I'll let you hear it if you promise not to kill me." Leorio said. _This ought to be good..._

"Okay, I promise." I told him.

Leorio pushed the play button on his recorder.

_"Emi... Don't leave me... Please... I love you."_

I was furious. I looked at Leorio angirly.

"U-uh... I thought you promised you wouldn't kill me..." He said nervously.

I approached him slowly.

"C-come on, Killua. I was doing you a big favor. We're friends, r-remember?" Leorio smiled nervously. He looked at Gon. "Hey, Gon! Help me out here!" Leorio said to Gon.

"Sorry, but you brought this on yourself, Leorio." Gon told him. "I told you that it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen to me." He continued.

"Don't worry, Leorio. This won't hurt... Much." I didn't stop approaching him.

"W-wait! Don't you want to know what's been happening to you these past few days? I won't tell you if you hurt me!" Leorio stopped me in my tracks.

"Fine, tell me. I don't remember doing anything except having weird dreams." I told both of them while sitting back down on the bed.

"Well, it was Gon who noticed it at first." Leorio told me.

"I was passing by your room a few days ago, when I heard you talking. Everyone was asleep, so I was pretty sure that it wasn't Emi you were talking to..." Gon said.

"You were talking while you were asleep." Leorio completed Gon's sentence. "The things you were saying were so funny..." He laughed.

I glared at him.

"Sorry." He stopped laughing and put on a stright face immedietly.

I was so mad! I've never talked in my sleep before! I actually admitted that I love her! The weird dreams began after that night...

_"You need to sleep." I told her while holding her shaking hand to prevent it from shaking._

_"... I can't. I'll just have to stay awake." She reassured herself._

_"No you're not." I told her. She looked at me once again. "I won't let you." I continued._

_"But I told you I-" I cut her off._

_"Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm with you. I'll stay with you." I insisted. "... Come on." I held her. "You'll be okay."_

_"Killua... Thank you." She whispered._

_"Don't thank me..." I said quitely._

_"Why not?" She whispered again._

_"Because I didn't do anything to deserve it." I told her. "Now, sleep." I continued._

_"What about you?" She asked._

_"I can stay awake for three days. It's not a big deal." I answered. "Forget about what that jerk did to you. You need to get some rest." I said._

_"Okay..." She answered softly._

_She eventually fell asleep in my arms..._

_I slightly smiled looking down at her and how she was sleeping innocently. She moved her hand a little and buried her face in my arms..._

_IS THIS HEAVEN OR TORTURE? I WISH SHE WOULD STOP BEING SO IRRESISTIBLE!_

This is all her fault! Why does she always have to be so damn cute! Her beauty is killing me!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

"Bye, Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon waved at them both as their ship was about to set sail. Kurapika and Leorio had to leave to finish their work. Leorio was going back to his job, being a doctor and Kurapika had to return to his boss. Gon, Killua and I were about to embark on a new adventure. The old monuments that Gon and Leorio found a few days ago...

* * *

This one is kind of short, I know, but there's a huge arc that's coming up after this!

Thank you for taking your time, reading this and I hope you have a nice day :)

~Untouchable dream


	24. Reason X Solution X Beyond the castle

Hi! I'm very, very, very busy next week and I know that it's been a long time since I last posted, but I've decided to write this chapter in my spare time so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

It was a beautiful morning and me, Gon and Killua were out of the city that we stayed at and went out to that forest again. We went there to explore the huge old castle Gon and Leorio found. I couldn't help but notice Killua though... Even though exploring old places is one of my favorite things to do, I couldn't stop worrying about him...

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him while we were walking to the castle. Gon was already there waiting for us.

"Yeah, I told you I'm fine." He replied.

"You're a liar." I told him. "Gon told me everything..."

His face changed drastically.

"He told you?" He was shocked, obviously.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I said. "You could've just told me that you haven't been sleeping well. He told me that you haven't slept at all this week."

"Oh... That..." He seemed relieved somehow, which is odd to me.

"Don't you think you should be back at your hotel room resting?" I asked him.

"It's fine. I couldn't have slept if I tried anyway." He answered.

"Why? You can't possibly stay awake forever." I said worriedly.

"Let's hope it's not going to take that long..." He mumbled under his breath, but I managed to hear it.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing... We're almost there." He pointed at the huge castle that we can see from afar.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

When we finally got there, we found Gon waiting for us.

"Emi, Killua, isn't this great?" He said cheerfully pointing at the old castle.

"It's amazing." Emi said excitedly. "Gon, this is incredible."

"You seem to like old stuff, don't you Emi?" Gon asked her.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about...

_Normally, I could go up to three days without sleeping, but now I managed to stay up for a whole week and it's all because of her!_

"Killua!" Gon yelled, which made me lose my train of thoughts.

I looked at both of them.

"Aren't you coming?" Emi asked me.

"Oh... Yeah." I realized that I was still standing at the same spot.

"I'm going to go ahead and check out what's behind this castle. I think you should rest for a little while, Killua." And with that she left me and Gon to ourselves.

"You didn't tell her yet, did you?" Gon asked me.

"No..." I answered with a sigh. "It's not an easy thing to do, Gon."

"Why? If I was in love with a girl, I'd tell her straight away." Gon said.

"I'm not like you. I don't know how to deal with this..." I said in frustration.

"Well, are you going to stay awake for the rest of your life?" Gon asked me worriedly.

"No, it's not going to be that long?" I said reassuring myself. "... Right?" I started to question again.

"Maybe if you figure out what caused this in the first place, you'll be able to sleep normally again." Gon suggested.

"And you think I know that? I know as much as you know." I told him while crossing my arms.

"Well then, let me help you!" Gon said willingly.

"Help me? How?" I questioned.

"I'm going to help you find out what caused all of this. When did you first have these nightmares?" He asked me.

"It started a week ago; two days before Leorio and Kurapika left." I started thinking deeper. "After that night... Damn it! Why does she have to sleep so damn innocently?" I exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think that's the reason, Killua." Gon looked at me with a confused and startled expression.

"No..." I thought about it once again.

"I think I know a way to get you to sleep well again!" Gon said happily.

I just waited for him to say his point of view about this.

"The reason you can't go to sleep lately is because you need Emi with you!" He said bluntly.

"I don't get it..." I stated.

"You said that you kept having nightmares about you losing her, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah but I don't see how..." I stopped talking because I finally realized what Gon was saying. "Wait!" I yelled out. "You mean, I keep having these weird dreams because my subconscious wants me to hold Emi while I'm sleeping?" I asked.

"Yup!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Huh... Why haven't I thought of that?" I mumbled. "Well, there's nothing I can do about this now." I sighed.

"What do you mean? I'm sure Emi will understand if you..." I cut him off.

"I CAN'T TELL HER THAT!" I panicked.

"You can't tell me what?" I heard Emi's voice behind us.

_Great. Perfect timing. _I thought to myself sarcastically and then turned around to face her.

"That I saw some snakes on the way here..." I said. _Why did I say that? She's going to get scared now! __I had to think of something quick_.

"Really?" She looked worried, but tried to hide it. Normally, she could tell if I was lying, but I guess with snakes on her mind she didn't notice.

"Yeah, but don't worry..." I noticed that she was starting to get tense. "I'm gonna keep my promise." I told her.

She looked at me. "I told you, it's not a big deal." She managed to put on a smile. "You've done more than enough already." She told me. "It's not fair that you get to help me and refuse to let me help you."

"DON'T HURT US PLEASE!" We all heard some men scream. They had their hands up as if they were surrendering.

We all looked confused.

"You're from the emperor's army, right?" One of the men said. "We'll give you all we have if you spare our lives."

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Gon told them. "Who is this emperor you're talking about?" He asked them.

"Emperor Waru. If you're not with him, then did you come here to help us?" He said hopefully.

"Help you to do what?" Gon asked again.

"It's a long story. Let me take you to our leader and he'll tell you everything." He suggested.

"What do you think guys?" Gon asked me and Emi.

"I'm in." Emi said.

"Me too." I also said.

"Okay then, we're all going." Gon told the man.

"Follow me, please." The man started walking beyond the old castle.

"How long will it take to reach your village?"I asked the man.

"It's not very far. We'll be there within two days." The man answered.

I sighed. Two more days without sleep... I wonder how long this will take me.

* * *

:D

So? Will you please review and tell me what you thought while reading this?

Thank you!

~Untouchable Dream


	25. Nightmares X TsuTsu Fly X Wisely Chosen

Hi everyone! This is the new chapter I hope you enjoy reading this one!

Nightmare X Tsu-Tsu Fly X Wisely Chosen

* * *

Emi's P.O.V.

We were still walking through the jungle, following the man, Shia, who was taking us back to his village.

"It's been an hour. I thought you said your village isn't too far." Killua said complaining.

"It isn't, but we have to take the long way. I'll explain everything later. Right now, we should move as fast as we can." Shia told Killua.

"You should have gone back to the hotel to rest." I told him.

"You don't get it. I can't sleep even if I wanted to." He told me.

"Have you tried taking sleeping pills?" I asked him.

"Yes, and that didn't help. I don't have problems falling asleep, I just..." He barely said.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"... Sort of." He answered. "But it's not like you and the snake thing." He continued.

"Really? Well, what is it then?" I asked him.

"... It's not something specific." He told me while looking away.

"You're lying again." I told him.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"You don't look at me when you're lying." I smiled while telling him that.

* * *

Killua's P.O.V.

HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?

"What? That's not true. Who told you that? Was it Gon?" I told her. I shouldn't tell him anything anymore. He always gives in and tells her everything.

"No one had to tell me. It's obvious." She said.

"Killua, Emi!" We heard Gon calling out from a distance. "Shia says you should pick up the pace! You're falling behind!" He yelled out.

We both didn't realize that we were falling behind. I guess we just got too caught up in our own conversation to notice...

"Come on, let's go." Emi said while heading towards Gon and Shia. I followed closely behind.

"I think we have a problem." Shia said.

"A problem?" Gon said curiously.

"Yes, the Tsu-Tsu fly is coming." He told us.

"What's a Tsu-Tsu fly?" Emi asked.

"It's a fly that causes it's prey to fall asleep." He explained.

"How ironic." I said.

"It's not deadly, and as soon as it attacks it's target, it dies." Shia told us. "But it attacks randomly, so it could be any one of us." He added.

We stayed in our place as Shia told us and waited. After nearly two minutes the fly came. It looked just like an ordinary fly, but it was much faster.

"Don't make any sudden moves. There's a good chance that it might leave us alone if it doesn't detect any humans." Shia said.

We stayed still for a moment and then, unfortunately, the fly did detect humans and decided to bite Emi.

"Ouch." She said holding the back of her neck where the fly bit her.

"I guess she chose you." I told her.

"Good. The fly chose the lightest one of us." Shia said.

She instantly fell asleep after that, but I held her before she could fall.

"Well, we should keep on moving." Shia said.

"How long will Emi be asleep?" Gon asked Shia.

"By the looks of it, I'd say not less than twelve hours." He explained.

"It's not a big deal, is it?" I asked him while carrying her and walking. "You said it's not dangerous."

"It's not. Don't worry." Shia reassured us.

"How far is your village, Shia-san?" Gon asked him again.

"We will stop and rest for the night and then continue our way to the village. It won't take longer than a day to reach it." He told us. "We should save our energy." He continued.

"Okay." Gon said.

I was sitting under one of the trees while holding her in my arms when Gon approached me.

"Are you going to stay up, Killua?" Gon asked.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" I told him.

"You don't have to watch over her. I can do it." Gon suggested.

"No, no, it's not that... I actually like having her in my arms." I confessed. "But if you tell Leorio that, you're going to regret it, Gon." I told him.

"I won't tell him. I promise." Gon smiled widely and then went to sleep.

I looked down at Emi... She should seriously stop being so cute!

After a few hours of resisting to fall asleep, because I know I'm going to end up having the same dream anyway, I fell asleep holding Emi...

* * *

Ooooooh... Let's see where this will take us!

To be honest, the thing that's keeping me from posting early is because this story is not getting reviews like it used to.

So please, don't forget to review! Thanks!

I'll see you next time!


	26. Destroyed X Killed X Tortured

Hey again,

It's been such a long time since I've posted a new chapter for this story. I think it's probably because I'm not as motivated as I was at the beginning of the story, so please leave some reviews after reading, thank you :)

Oh, and also, I've decided to change my writing style a little bit. From now on, I won't be switching points of views. The story will be told by a narrator's point of view, because I think it would be better for the upcoming arcs.

Okay, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After Emi woke up, the group was still on their way to the village.

"You look better today, Killua." Gon told his best friend Killua.

"Yeah, did you finally get some sleep?" Emi told him as well.

Killua was still figuring out how it all happened. He slept very well the previous night, but how come? Ever since that infamous night when he held Emi in his arms to let her sleep, he couldn't sleep at all, well up until now at least.

"Yeah, I don't even know how that happened." He told both of them.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back to normal, Killua." Gon told him.

"We're here." Shia announced suddenly.

The three of them looked forward and saw nothing, but a giant wall that stood in their way.

"But where's the entrance?" Emi asked Shia.

"Well, we can't go through the main entrance, because they have it on tight security, but we have a secret entrance here." Shia explained.

After they went into the secret entrance, which was a small hole in the huge wall, they finally reached their destination... Kino village.

They didn't expect to see what they saw at all.

The village looked destroyed and vandalized. It looked dead and there was no sign of anyone.

"What happened here?" Gon asked in shock.

"This is what's left of our village after prince Nicodemus took over." Shia told him.

"Where are all the people? This place looks deserted." Killua asked.

Shia sighed. "It's better if I let Pax explain it to you." And then he led them to where Pax was.

Along the way, they saw some horrible things. Emi stayed silent and didn't ask any questions like Gon or Killua. She was in a state of shock from what she saw...

_A huge house that looked damaged from the inside and out. You could see the bloody walls of the room that's inside..._

_A long road that had cars scattered all around, burned and damaged, and their pieces scattered all around as well._

_A playground with nothing left, but a broken swing._

_Every building that we seem to pass by is either brought down or has blood stains._

_Buildings that were supposed to be hospitals, schools or banks are completely damaged._

_Dead people are everywhere. They looked like they've been tortured to death. They didn't even spare little children..._

This was all getting Emi very uneasy and disturbed, thinking if she could have helped them and Killua noticed that.

"Hello, Pax. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have visitors." Shia said.

Pax was a tall man who looked like he was in his thirties.

"Let them come in." Pax told Shia.

And he looked very surprised to see the three.

"Children?" He questioned. "You told me that you were out getting more medicine, and you bring back a bunch of kids." He looked at Shia.

"I ran into them on my way." Shia explained. "I thought they might be one of Nicodemus's troupes, but after talking to them, I knew they weren't."

"Oh." Pax took a very good look at them before speaking to them. "Can you leave us now, please?" He asked Shia.

Shia simply nodded and left the room.

"I normally don't take kindly to strangers, but there's just something about you three kids..." He tried to figure it out. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Pax-san, please. Can you tell us what happened here?" Gon spoke.

"Nen." Pax finally realized what was so special about them.

"Yes, but how did you-" Gon was interrupted.

"Although I don't use it, I can still manage to sense it." He answered the question that Gon was about to ask. "The man you just met. He was able to tell that you weren't our enemies because he's a specialist in lie detecting, but I knew just by your Nen that you weren't one of them." He explained. "Now, are you sure you want to hear the story behind this place?" He asked.

They all nodded firmly.

"Okay, then." He took a deep breath and said "It happened seven years ago, when I was about twenty-three years old. I was young and foolish, didn't even see it coming. This place used to be filled with life." He sighed. "They struck at dawn when people were sleeping safely in their homes. We woke up to the sounds of gun shots and bombs." He remembered. "I guess you could call it a surprise. They killed, ruined buildings, tortured a lot of innocent people."

"But that was seven years ago. Why is the village like this now?" Killua asked curiously.

"Wait for it, boy." He answered. "It gets worse." He finished.

Emi's face expressions were growing even more terrified and shocked. _But what can be worse than a night like that?_

"It's still happening. They did these kinds of things to us for seven years now and it hasn't changed." Pax told the three.

All of them seemed very shocked.

"This village isn't safe at all." He said. "It's best if you three leave and never come back."

"I'm staying." Emi announced.

Pax looked surprised.

"I want to help you and if I can't do that, then I'll die trying." Emi said firmly.

Gon and Killua were not very surprised. They both nodded and seemed to agree with Emi's decision.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it!

Please, be honest and tell me what you think of the new writing style. This chapter is kind of boring, but I guarantee you that this arc is going to be worth reading!

And also, I'd like to ask you about your predictions/thoughts/opinions on the next chapter.

Thanks again,

Bye bye!

~Untouchable dream


	27. Not getting along X Captives X Princess

Hello again,

I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I really hope you like this chapter and I also hope that you'll review it, if you like it.

* * *

Emi stood on a huge bridge that used to connect this village together. It was damaged and can barely even stand.

It was very early in the morning, sunrise to be exact, Emi's favorite time of the day. She couldn't enjoy it at all because her mind was still with the lifeless village, the village that she was determined to bring back to life.

Killua approached the bridge. "Emi." He got her attention.

Emi turned back to face him. "Oh, hi Killua. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." He told her, but that wasn't the whole reason. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He also said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure about this? Saving this village could be very dangerous." Killua pointed out, obviously worried about what could happen to Emi.

"I'm sure." She said firmly. "I know I'm not as skilled as you or Gon, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"It's not about how willing you are. You could get hurt or even worse." Killua told her.

"I know that." She reassured him. "As I've said before, I'm going to help this village or die trying."

That didn't reassure him at all. She's got him even more worried now. "Emi, there is something else I need to tell you." He said again. "I-"

"Emi!" Arata's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Arata?" Emi turned to where his voice was coming from.

"You're here too? What a lovely coincidence." Arata said and approached them.

Killua glared at him with spite. _That idiot couldn't have picked a better time? That defiantly was not a coincidence. I just know that he's been watching us while using Zetsu. That bastard..._

"By the way, Haru wants you to call her. You haven't been answering your phone lately, so she's been getting a little worried." Arata told Emi.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go and call her now. I'll see you two later." And with that she rushed away.

"I know exactly why you're here." Killua told Arata after Emi was out of sight.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be a secret." Arata replied.

"You just made a serious mistake by showing your face here again." Killua said with a frightening look on his face.

"She's fine. Nothing happened." Arata said ignorantly. "Besides, I've known her longer than you have and she doesn't mind me doing these kinds of things to her."

"You're an idiot." Killua said furiously. "She couldn't sleep at night because of what you did to her! And did you know that her hands were shaking the whole time and that she kept crying?" Killua blurted out.

"W-what?" Arata seemed shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I was with her the whole time, so stop saying that you know her when you clearly don't." And then Killua walked away leaving Arata confused.

* * *

Pax called everyone to discuss their plan and how they were going to defeat prince Nicodemus.

"Okay, so our main goal is to gather as much information as we can on their plans so we can be prepared. The problem is, we can't get past the gate without any of his guards noticing." Pax told the four of them.

"It's no problem at all. We'll just use Zetsu to hide our presence." Arata told him.

"Good. I won't be able to accompany you then, but I'll give you a detailed map of the castle." Pax informed us. "You should take weapons with you in case anything goes wrong." He added.

"We won't need any weapons. Our Nen is enough." Gon said. "Don't worry, I'll do my best and gather as much information as I can." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Okay then, I wish you the best of luck and please be careful." Pax told us before we left.

The castle was very big with a lot of gates and doors, which were all guarded by Nicodemus's trained guards.

"I think this is the perfect time to split up. Emi and I will be the first team and you both can be the second one." Arata told Gon and Killua and made his own choice.

"Hey, you don't get to call all the shots here!" Killua argued.

"Are you an expert at spying and gathering information? I didn't think so." Arata shot back.

"It's okay, Killua. What's wrong with Arata's plan?" Gon tried to calm Killua down.

"I don't like it." Killua said.

"Do you have any other suggestions then, kid?" Arata questioned.

"At least I can come up with something better!" Killua said.

"Why can't the two of them just get along?" Emi asked Gon while Killua and Arata were arguing loudly.

"Who knows?" Gon said with an obvious look on his face.

"They are going to blow our-" Emi was cut off.

A bunch of guards had the four of them surrounded.

"Great. Now look at what you did." Arata blamed Killua.

"Hey, don't try to pin this on me when it's your fault!" Killua fought back.

"Do you think this is the right time to be arguing?" Emi asked them hoping they would stop.

"She's right. We need to think of something fast." Gon told them.

"Capture them and bring them to the prince." The main guard ordered and within a second they started attacking them.

All four of them tried getting away fast and ended up splitting up. Gon ran towards a near forest while Arata jumped up and held on to a tree. Killua used his Godspeed to get away. Emi moved fast and dodged the enemy attacks that were targeting her.

She found herself at a dead end, so she stopped and used her Nen to protect her from their weapons, but she was caught off guard by a certain Nen chain. They had caught her by her left hand and before she knew it, she was knocked out.

* * *

Emi opened her eyes to find that both of her hands were in those Nen chains. She looked around the room and found Gon and Killua there with her, both had chains as well.

"Hey, Emi's awake!" Gon told Killua. "Are you okay, Emi?" Gon asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Emi told him. "Where's Arata?"

"We don't know, but I think that he managed to get away." Gon said.

"Good, then he'll go and tell the others" Emi said in relief.

"Do you really trust this guy to do anything? He's just an idiot." Killua told her.

"Why do you hate him so much? Ever since you've met you've been arguing." Emi said to Killua. "Did he do something to you?" She asked.

"... Never mind." Killua didn't say a thing even though he had so many things he desperately needed to say. _How could she say that? After all of the horrible stuff he's done to her..._

"The prince should see them in person to decide which punishment is suitable." One of the guards from outside the room said.

They unlocked the door and walked the three of them out. Once they've entered the main room, in which the prince was in, the guards backed away and bowed to show respect to the prince.

"These are captives, prince Nicodemus." The royal guards spoke.

The prince wasn't facing any of them. He was looking out the window and seemed very annoyed.

"I thought I told you to never disturb me like this." The prince said.

"I'm awfully sorry, prince Nicodemus, but I-" The guard was cut off.

"Just kill them already." The prince said without even looking back.

"Yes, prince Nicodemus." The guards obeyed.

The prince slightly looked back and saw the three of them. "Wait." He ordered.

The guards stopped.

The prince approached slowly. "Release the girl at once."

The guards looked surprised, but they did what they were told without question.

"I'm so sorry for my guards actions." He took her hand.

Emi just looked shocked and confused.

"Begin the preparations right away and tell my father that I have found myself a princess." Nicodemus ordered his guards.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Killua yelled.

* * *

The last part makes me smile. I hope that you liked it.

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it.

Thanks,

~Untouchable dream


	28. Queen X Preparations X Stall

Hey everyone,

I happen to have some free time, so I've decided to start writing the next chapter so here we go...

* * *

"You're not referring to me, are you?" Emi asked with both confusion and shock.

"Of course I am." Nicodemus said.

"Don't I have to accept first?" Emi asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I'll refuse." She pulled her hand away from his grip.

"Well, I suppose I can't force you against your will..." Nicodemus thought for a second.

Killua seemed relieved.

"But I can lock you up until you accept." He told her. He seemed very determined.

_Well, I guess that's better than her marrying him. She's very stubborn so there's no way she'll give in to him. _Killua thought to himself.

"Escort our new guests to their cell." Nicodemus ordered his guards. "I'll be waiting right here in case you change your mind." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Now we just have to find a way out of here." Gon told Killua and Emi from his cell.

"I can't break through this cell. It must be made of Nen or something." Killua told him.

_This is hopeless. We're never going to get out of here... Unless... _Emi thought to herself.

"Killua, Gon," Emi got their attention. "I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Gon asked.

"I'll accept marrying him." Emi told both of them.

"WHAT?" Killua said in shock.

"I'm not actually going to marry him. I'll just pretend that I will." Emi explained.

"But how are you going to escape?" Gon asked.

"I'll figure it out." Emi answered.

"I'm not letting you do this." Killua told her.

"I wasn't asking for permission. I'm doing this." Emi said determined.

Killua sighed, because he knew how stubborn she can be. "We can figure out another way to get out of here." He tried to convince her.

"This is the only way, Killua. Besides, I'll be able to gather information while I'm here." Emi told him.

"I don't care about that." Killua shot back. "There''s a possibility that you might be stuck here. Do you think he's going to trust you enough to leave you unguarded?"

"... You're probably right," Emi thought about what he said. "But I'll never know until I try."

"You can't take that risk!" Killua said in frustration. "Gon, talk some sense into her!"

"Emi, if you're sure you want to do this, then I'm with you. As long as you find a way to stall the wedding, we'll be able to go back and send more help." Gon told her.

"Gon! You weren't supposed to say that!" Killua felt even more frustrated.

"I promised Pax that I would get him the information and if Emi is our only chance, then I'm going to support her decision." Gon said.

"Fine..." Killua finally agreed. Obviously not happy about her decision.

* * *

Emi was escorted to the room that prince Nicodemus was in.

"I didn't think you would surrender so easily." Nicodemus approached her. "Leave us." He ordered his guards.

"I just have one condition." Emi told him.

"A condition?" Nicodemus seemed curious.

"My friends... You'll let them leave." Emi said.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about them." He said.

"So you'll let them go, right?" Emi asked him.

"Of course. Anything for my bride." He told her. "I'll let the guards know immediately." He smirked.

* * *

"And this will be your bedroom, miss Soad. It's temporary of course. Once we get it done, you'll be moving in with prince Nicodemus." The maid informed Emi and lead her into a big bedroom.

Emi was disgusted by the thought. She knew where he was going with this... _I have to break out of here before that happens. _She thought to herself.

"If you need anything just call one of us to help you, miss Soad." She curtsied to show respect.

"Call me Emi, please." Emi told her.

"I mustn't. You will be our new queen after all." The maid replied.

"Queen?" Emi was shocked.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Emi." The maid was suddenly very nervous. "I shouldn't have said that. Please excuse me." And with that she got out of the room.

Emi was left confused. She held her phone, which was given back to her, to call and check if Gon and Killua were out of the castle.

"Emi, when is the wedding going to take place?" Killua asked Emi.

"He didn't tell me anything, but by the looks of it, I'd say it would take them at least three days to get the preparations done." Emi told him while looking out her big window. It had a clear view of all the royal servants setting up the wedding tables and chairs.

"THREE DAYS? We're never going to make it on time if we head back to the village and get more help!" Killua yelled.

"It's just a guess." Emi told him. "It could take longer, but that's unlikely to happen because they're getting things done pretty fast."

"I'll just have to come and help you myself. In the meantime, just try to stay in one place and don't get yourself in danger." Killua said.

"No way! Isn't this an information gathering mission? I can't just sit around when I can explore this castle." Emi argued.

"You're going to stay put until I come for you." Killua told her.

"You don't have to come for me. I already got you out once." Emi reasoned with him.

"And I'm going to get you out before you marry this guy." Killua said firmly.

Emi sighed. She heard footsteps.

"I can't talk right now. Someone is coming." Emi said.

"Don't do anything reckless. I'm coming." And with that he hung up.

Emi heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said before placing her phone on her table.

"Miss Emi, it's now time for your gown fitting." One of the maids informed her.

"Eh... You finished them this fast?" Emi was surprised.

"Yes, miss. We've been ordered to let you choose your wedding gown." The maid said.

"Ah... Do you happen to know when the preparations for the wedding will be finished?" Emi asked her hoping for an answer.

"It'll be done by tonight. The guests will be arriving tomorrow morning where the wedding will take place." The maid explained. "May we start now?"

"Ah... Yes, sure." Emi told them. "I just need to go to the bathroom first, so please excuse me." She gave them all a fake smile and rushed into the bathroom, sneaking her phone in with her.

_Damn it. _Emi Murmured to herself while dialing Killua's number. "Killua, how long will it take you to reach the castle?" She told him.

"About a day or two. Why? Did something happen?" He asked curiously.

"The wedding is tomorrow morning." Emi said.

"What! Are you sure?" Killua yelled.

"They just told me." Emi was feeling very nervous now.

"I'll make it on time. Don't worry." Killua reassured her. "I'll be there tonight."

"But how are you going to do that?" Emi asked him.

"I'll increase my speed."

"Okay. I'll try to stall the wedding as long as I can." Emi told him.

* * *

:D

Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked in this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading.

Luv ya!

~Untouchable dream


	29. King X Plans X Tonight

Hiya!

It's time for the next chapter!

* * *

Emi put her phone away after talking to Killua.

_Just act normal. They'll suspect that something's up if you look nervous._ Emi thought while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

After the fitting was over, the maids left Emi in her room. She still had time to escape since it was only four in the afternoon.

Emi walked through the empty hallways, taking advantage of everyone's distraction, and trying to find some valuable information.

Ignoring Killua's warnings, she took a step down an unfamiliar staircase. _They didn't show me this area of the castle... There's bound to be something down here._

She stepped into a dark basement. It didn't look like it was part of the castle at all. _This must be an old dungeon from the medieval times._

"Hello... Is anyone there?" Emi heard a rough voice.

She was startled because she didn't sense a presence like she normally would.

"Please... You must leave this place." The voice said again.

"Where are you?" Emi looked around and spotted something... It was an old man who was chained to the wall.

"Are you okay?" Emi asked as she was trying to help set him free.

"Don't bother..." The old man said with his rough voice. "Many have tried. You need to get out of here before they come."

"No, I have to set you free first." Emi told him and continued trying to open the chains.

"It's okay... Please leave this place and never come back." He said again.

"You need to relax. Don't worry, my friend is on his way. We're going to save you." She tried to calm him down.

"No, no..." He barely said. "You have to leave now..."

"I can't leave. Not until the wedding tomorrow." Emi told him. "They've got all the entrances guarded."

"Wedding?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah... I'm marrying the prince..." Emi told the old man.

"You are going to marry my son?" The old man said with a faint smile on his face.

"Your son?" Emi seemed confused. "But that means... You're the king..."

"Yes... I still am..." He told her. "So he's planning to get married so he could become the king... He's using you to get what he really wants..."

"To become king... That's it?" Emi questioned.

"To destroy my village... To kill my people..." He said. "He thought by faking my death that he would be crowned king, but his plan failed because one of our rules for becoming a king was to be married..."

"... I can't let that happen." Emi spoke. "But even if I back out of the wedding, he can still marry someone else..."

"No, no he can't... You are now engaged. The rules say that in order for him to be king he must marry the first one he was engaged to." The king explained.

"But he already has the village destroyed. He killed many people..." She told the king. "If he really wanted to kill everyone and destroy the village once and for all, he would've done it by now." Emi said. "What's stopping him?"

"He can't give those kinds of orders unless he's the king... For now, he's just having fun seeing everyone suffer... Torturing them until he is ready to kill them..." The king said feeling sad for his people.

"... I won't let that happen." Emi spoke.

"You are our only hope. Forget about me." He told her. "What really matters is that you don't marry my son. I'll be fine because he can't kill me." He said.

"Why not?" Emi asked.

"Because he needs me. He won't kill me because I have valuable information he can't get anywhere else." The king said.

And right after that Emi sensed a Nen presence.

"It's them." She whispered and hid her own presence.

"Go. I'll be fine." The king told her.

She nodded. "I'll come back for you..." She whispered, carefully walking away and trying to find another exit.

She walked slowly towards a back door and opened it cautiously... _I can't sense anyone here. I better get out of this dungeon because I think some of the guards are lurking in here..._

She barely took one step out when they grabbed her.

"Do you really think I'd leave you alone in your room without keeping an eye on you?" Nicodemus's said facing Emi who was now caught by his guards.

She struggled to free herself, but failed. "So that's your plan, huh?"

Nicodemus smirked. "That old man couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? But it's not a problem. It's not like you can do anything about it."

"I'm not marrying you!" She said with determination.

"It's not a choice anymore." He told her.

She looked down. "But why?" She looked at him once again. "Why would you want to kill all of those people? Do you like seeing them hurt? Do you enjoy making them suffer?"

He stopped to think of her question. No one has ever asked him that before. "... How foolish." He finally said.

She looked at him with pure hate.

"Forget about the guests. The wedding shall take place tonight." Nicodemus told his guards."

Emi looked shocked. "I told you I won't accept marrying you."

"You will accept, my dear." He regained his smirk. "Or your 'friend', the one who's on his way here, will suffer."

"No..." Emi was speechless. _How did he know about that?_

"I could sense that he's special to you." He said. "If you don't want him to lose his life, then I suggest you call him and tell him to go back."

"... You're despicable." Emi murmured.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged.

_I hate him. I don't think I've ever felt that much hate for someone before... _

He handed Emi her phone so that she could call Killua. "Let her go." He ordered his guards and they let her go.

She took her phone and called Killua's number.

"Emi?" He answered his phone.

"Killua, where are you right now?"

"I'm getting close. I'll probably get there in a few hours. Why? Did something happen?"

"Ah... Yeah." Emi looked at Nicodemus for a second. "Killua, you should head back." She thought of ways to tell him what was really going on without letting Nicodemus know...

"What? Why? Is the wedding cancelled?" Killua asked.

"No, no... I just changed my mind." Emi told him.

"What? What did he do to you?" Killua asked knowing that there was something wrong.

"Nothing... Listen, I can handle this on my own." Emi told him.

"I don't care. I'm coming to get you." Killua said.

"You don't have to... Really... I'll be back by tonight. I made a deal with him." She lied.

"A deal?" Killua questioned.

"Yes, he told me that he would let me go if I-" Emi barely said.

"He's standing next to you, isn't he? Is he forcing you to say this?" Killua quickly caught on.

Emi was glad he understood. "Yes." She said hoping Nicodemus won't find out.

"You did something reckless, didn't you? Well, tell that idiot that I'm coming and he can't stop me."

"Killua..." Emi said in frustration. "You can't come."

"This is starting to get on my nerves." Nicodemus said. "Guards." And with that they grabbed Emi once again.

Nicodemus took the phone away from Emi. "On second thought, I think you should come." He spoke to Killua.

"Let her go." Killua said calmly.

"Why don't you come over here and do it yourself?" Nicodemus told him.

"No! Killua don't!" Emi yelled so that he could hear her, but the guards covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

Killua clinched his fist and continued to stay calm. "I'm on my way, you bastard. I can't wait to punch you in the face." 

"Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention that the wedding is tonight. Better hurry up if you don't want to miss it."

Killua was surprised and furious.

* * *

:D

Finally finished! Please, leave a comment and support this story! Thank you~!

~Untouchable dream


	30. Distraction X Punch X Gratitude

Hello there~

I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this story, so thank you so much!

Okay, now with the chapter...

* * *

Killua rushed quickly to the castle while calling Gon.

"Hello?" Gon answered his phone.

"Gon, are you back in the village yet?" Killua asked him.

"Yeah. What happened?" Gon asked.

"That bastard is going to move the time of the wedding to tonight." Killua told his best friend.

"What?" Gon said in shock.

"He knows everything so he's moving the time of the wedding. I'm going to need your help." Killua said.

* * *

After that call, Nicodemus ordered his guards to spread outside the castle to attack Killua once he arrives.

"Is everything ready?" Nicodemus asked his guards.

"Yes, your highness." One of the guards replied.

"Good. Let us begin." He said looking at Emi who was tied up in a chair in front of him.

"... You promised you won't hurt him." Emi told Nicodemus.

"I was never going to keep that promise." Nicodemus smirked. "And once I'm done, I'll kill you too."

"Well," Emi shot back. "If you're going to kill Killua, then I won't sign the marriage contract."

"Don't worry, I have all of that figured out." He snapped his finger and two of his guards showed up with a woman holding a baby.

The woman looked extremely terrified. "Please..." She begged. "Please, don't kill my baby..."

Emi was speechless.

"It's up to you, so what will it be, my queen?" Nicodemus asked Emi.

"You wouldn't dare..." Emi told him.

"Do you want to try me?"

Emi stayed silent.

* * *

Killua stood impatiently far outside Nicodemus's castle waiting for Gon to arrive. He couldn't relax for even a second, knowing that Emi was still inside that castle. After about half an hour of waiting, Gon arrived with a group from the village in a big car.

"Finally..." He whispered to himself. He wasn't sure how many more minutes he could take before busting in.

They all got out of the car and Gon spoke. "We came here as fast as we could. We're ready."

"Good. I need you guys to distract the guards that are outside the castle so that I could get in and get Emi." Killua explained.

"Okay. Let's go." Pax said and they all headed towards the castle.

Killua followed closely behind. The haze made it easier for him to sneak inside the castle while the others were distracting the guards.

When he finally got inside through a window, which he broke, he looked around to see if any of the guards were still around. Lucky for him, all the guards were heading outside to deal with the huge group that Gon brought.

* * *

"Your highness, he's here." One of the guards came into the room.

"Bring him to me. I'd like to see him get killed." He looked straight to Emi.

Emi just froze. She felt her heart sink.

"Yes, your highness." And all the guards that were in the room rushed outside to get him.

Killua had just made it to the main room where Emi and Nicodemus were. He sensed some guards approaching so he quickly hid his presence and once they were all out, he got inside...

Nicodemus looked shocked.

Emi looked relieved when she saw that none of the guards were with him. _He must have waited until they were all gone..._

"W-what are you doing here?" Nicodemus felt nervous now.

"Just here to keep my word." Killua approached.

Nicodemus backed up cowardly.

Killua put his Nen force into his clenched fist.

"This is for not letting her go." And with that he punched Nicodemus in the face like he said he would. The punch was so hard that Nicodemus fell on the floor unconscious. They couldn't even see his face from all the blood.

Emi couldn't forget what she saw that day. A side of Killua that she never even knew.

"Are you okay?" Killua said while untying Emi.

"I'm fine." She got up from the chair relieved, but still trembling over what she saw and felt earlier.

"Did anything happen?" Killua asked.

"No, you came just in time. I didn't sign anything." Emi told him.

"Good. Let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her out. "Gon and the rest are waiting for us just outside of this castle. We just have to hurry before the guards come inside again."

Emi suddenly remembered something. "Wait. I have to do something first." She let go of his hand and stopped.

"What is it?" He stopped and turned back at her.

"There was this woman and her baby. I think I know where to find them." She went to the old dungeon she was in earlier and rescued them both. She also wanted to save the king, but she couldn't find him...

* * *

When that was all taken care of, they went back to the village.

"I couldn't find him. It was weird." Emi told everyone.

"You mean, all of this time, we though it was the king who allowed this to go on for years, but it was his son?" Pax asked.

"Yeah and he also told me that he can't destroy your village completely, because he is not the king."

"But if he kills his father, he will be." Pax said.

"No, he told me that the only way to become a king is to be married." She explained.

"So that's why he wanted to marry you in the first place?" Gon said.

"Yes." Emi answered.

"Well, what will happen if he marries someone else?" Shia asked.

"He can't. He is only allowed to marry the first person he was engaged to." Emi sighed. "In this case, me."

"So we just have to keep you safe. He must never find you." Pax told Emi. "Listen up everyone, whatever it costs, Emi's safety is our number one priority." He announced.

Emi sighed, knowing that they will never let her fight along side them anymore.

She took a step outside to clear her head. It was midnight and no one was around.

"Excuse me," She heard a soft voice say.

She turned around to find that woman from earlier.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving us." She smiled warmly.

"No, you don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything." Emi smiled back.

"You are very brave for what you did. Most people would run away and never even think of saving someone else, but you didn't so thank you." She said.

"I really wish I deserved your gratitude, but it's Killua who really did everything. All I do is get myself into trouble and make everyone help me." Emi sighed. "If it wasn't for him, both of us would be dead right now."

"Maybe so, but you still tried to save this village." The young woman said again. "I am forever in your debt." She said before leaving.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

I have a question for you...

What was your favorite chapter so far?

Please review and share your thoughts! I love you, everyone!

Until next time!

~Untouchable dream


	31. Disapproved X Loophole X Overwhelmed

Hey,

it's time again. I hope you like the 32nd chapter!

* * *

"No." Killua said firmly holding his decision.

"But what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?" Emi asked, frustrated that they won't allow her to fight.

"Exactly." Killua said. "Can't you sit still and not do anything reckless for at least one minute?"

"He's not going to stop, Killua." Emi said, referring to Nicodemus. "After what happened, he's not going to rest until he finds me. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else."

"I know that." Killua told her. "He still doesn't know whether you're still here or not. The last thing we need is you being in danger."

"But-" Emi barely said.

"I'm not changing my mind, Emi." Killua said determinedly.

Emi sighed. "I just don't want to hide all my life."

"You won't have to." Killua said. "We're going to kill him."

"If you won't let me fight, I might just go behind your back." Emi crossed her arms.

Killua sighed. "Let's make a deal." He turned around to face her. "I'll let you come with me to the meeting and contribute to the plan, but no fighting."

"Fine. It's better than sitting here, doing nothing." Emi finally gave in.

* * *

"Okay. Listen up everyone," Pax said as the group sat down to discuss their plan. "My sources tell me that Nicodemus is going to be sending a large number of his trained army to search for any clues on Emi."

Killua looked at Emi. _Not a sign of fear on her face... Doesn't she realize that she's in danger?_

"Well, that's good. If he's distracted with trying to find her outside of the village, that means that he won't be paying much attention to what's going on here." Gon stated.

"That's not all, Gon. He's also sending a large number of his army to search the village." Shia explained. "We have to be ready. They'll be here by tomorrow."

"But we're just four people. How are we going to fight a large group of trained Nen users?" Killua asked.

"I have an idea..." Emi said which made everyone turn to her. "I think I might know a way to defeat them all, but..."

She looked at Killua and he immediately knew what she was about to say.

"No, no way!" Killua said. "You are not fighting with us."

"Hold on, Killua." Pax said. "What do you have in mind, Emi?"

"Well, when I was training with Wing-sensei he told me that I had a very complicated Nen power that can be useful for fighting a large number of people." Emi explained.

"And what exactly is your power?" Pax asked.

"It's a huge Nen circle, powerful enough to wipe out anyone I intend on attacking." Emi said. "But it has a small issue..."

"What is it?" Gon asked.

"Wing-sensei said that if I use all of my power at once, I could possibly die..." Emi gave out her answer, which got a very strong reaction from Killua.

"You call that a small issue?" Killua shouted in disbelief.

Emi turned to him. "I said it was a possibility. It all depends on the people I'm attacking."

"We can't take that risk." Shia said shaking his head, disapproving.

"Yeah, talk some sense into her." Killua said pointing at Emi. "This is called suicide, Emi." He looked at her once again with a disapproving look.

"Unless..." Pax thought for a moment.

"Unless?" Emi was curious and eager to find a loophole.

"Unless we can find a way to insure your survival." Pax said. "Have you ever used your power before?"

"Only once. I almost died though." Emi answered.

"Was there anyone else with you?" Pax continued asking his questions.

"Yes, Arata was with me." Emi answered again.

"We need to contact him then. He probably knows something." Pax said.

Killua scoffed. "Where is that coward when we need him?"

"He called a few days ago and told me that he was leaving. I'll call him." Emi took out her phone and called Arata.

"Can I speak to him, please?" Pax asked.

"Sure." Emi handed her phone to Pax.

"I think I know a way to keep you safe and still allow you to use this power of yours." Pax said.

"Killua," Gon got Killua's attention. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, sure." And with that, they both went outside while the others were busy talking to Arata.

"I noticed that you were upset when you heard that Emi was fighting with us." Gon said.

"Of course I'm upset. Don't tell me that you agree with what she's doing." Killua spoke.

"I don't agree with it, but if Pax finds a way to insure her safety then I guess it's worth a shot." Gon explained.

"You don't get it." Killua told Gon. "I don't want to go through this again..."

Gon stayed silent.

"Every time she gets in danger or gets hurt, I..." Killua tried to find the write words to explain it. "I don't know what comes over me."

"I get it now. You want to protect her from any possible danger that may come her way, not just death." Gon told his friend. "But you have to realize that Emi is a hunter and a hunter is always confronted with danger."

Killua thought about that. "Gon, you and Emi are the same. You go all out and make crazy decisions that often end badly." Killua said. "If you had Emi's ability right now, would you use it?"

"Of course I would." Gon answered truthfully.

"See?" Killua got his point across.

"Would you?" Gon asked.

Killua was caught off guard by that question.

"If you knew this was the only way to save the people here, would you?" Gon asked again.

"That's not fair! You know my answer is yes, but Emi is different!"

"Why?" Gon asked a serious question again.

"Because..." Killua started looking for an answer. "Because she's being selfish!"

"How?" Gon asked yet again.

"Would you stop it with these kinds of questions, Gon!" Killua said irritated.

"Don't try to avoid the question. Just answer it." Gon told his best friend.

Killua sighed. "Because by hurting herself, she's hurting me."

"I think you should tell her that so you can be relieved." Gon advised Killua.

"I will... Just not now."

"Gon, Killua!" Shia shouted out from a distance. "The troops are here!"

Gon's expressions changed into serious. He looked back at his best friend, who had a serious look on his face as well, but his was mixed with worry and concern and now Gon knew exactly what Killua was thinking.

_The overwhelming feeling he told me about. I can sense it in him._ Gon thought to himself.

"Are you ready for this?" Gon asked.

"... Yeah." Killua answered calmly even though he was completely focused on Emi. _I know what I need to do..._

* * *

:3 Thank you guys!

~Untouchable dream


	32. Troops X Unconscious X Dead?

Hi, it's time again!

Thank you for the nice reviews and I hope you keep them coming!

Here's chapter 33!

* * *

The group of five walked to the main entrance of the village. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was ready to give it all they've got.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emi? There's still time to quit." Pax told Emi.

"I'm not going to quit, Pax-san. I can do this." Emi said, obviously determined.

"Don't use your power unless we specifically say so." Shia said.

"She shouldn't be using her power at all. What if something goes wrong, huh?" Killua objected.

"If something goes wrong and I fail to kill them, then you keep fighting." Emi looked straight at Killua.

Killua looked at her. "And what if you die?" The others were far ahead now, leaving Killua and Emi walking behind.

The noises are becoming closer now. The troops were getting closer and closer. They can sense their dark Nen presence. Emi looked back at Killua. _They can't stop me now. It's too late._

"I _am _going to die. It's the only way." She confessed.

Killua's shocked expression didn't last long because the troop were in front of them now.

Everyone got ready and were now in their fighting stance, and Killua's shocked expression turned to rage as the troops began attacking.

Gon had jumped on a building, which was next to where he was standing and a bunch of them followed.

The other remaining troops were attacking Shia and Pax, who were both very skilled fighters and kept defending themselves successfully.

Emi and Killua weren't facing each other. Emi was dealing with the front, and Killua was handling the back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were on a suicide mission, Emi?" Killua spoke while taking out his anger on the troops who were attacking him. He was punching hard.

"Would you have let me if I told you?" Emi said while avoiding a hit from one of them, and knocking him down with swift blow.

"That's not the point!" Killua punched even harder than before. "You were just going to leave like that?" He shocked one of them with his electricity bolt.

Emi stayed silent for a moment. "I have to do this." She spoke.

"No, you don't. I'm not going to let you." Killua calmed himself down a bit, fighting the troops and trying to think of a way to stop the inevitable.

The fight seemed endless. Neither teams were ready to stop, _but if it keeps on going like this, we'll definitely lose!_

Emi thought and looked around the battlefield. Pax knew what she was thinking of doing.

"Emi! Don't do it!" Pax shouted from afar so she could hear.

Emi began using her special power. She closed her eyes to concentrate. _My team won't be harmed. This power won't effect them._

I have to focus my energy on the troops.

"Emi! Stop!" Pax yelled again.

_Imagine the huge circle around them._

Killua figured out a way.

1,2,

He wasn't sure if it'll work, but he had to try.

3

Killua rushed to Emi in the last two seconds before she released all of her energy and held her with his hands and gave her some of his Nen energy before it was too late.

After it was done, Emi fell unconscious, but Killua caught her. He checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. _What a relief..._ He thought.

"Is she okay?" Gon and the rest of the team approached.

"Yeah, she's fine, but we have to get her out of here." Killua carried her.

* * *

Emi slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room with someone across the room looking through a cabinet. It was Pax.

"Good. You're awake." Pax noticed.

"Why am I still alive? It was supposed to work..." Emi thought and she felt a slight headache so she put her palm on her head and closed her eyes for a bit. _That's weird... I usually never get headaches. My Nen was supposed to mask small pains like this._

"It worked. All of them are dead." Pax told her and he opened a bottle of pills.

"But I used all of my energy..." Emi thought for a second.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Pax asked.

"Well, I remember that I heard you calling my name and telling me to stop, but after that I just remember blacking out... I thought I was dead." Emi told Pax.

"It was Killua." Pax said which got Emi's attention. "If it wasn't for him, you'd really be dead right now."

Emi sighed looking down. "So I guess this is the part where you scold me, right?"

"No, I think I'm going to leave the scolding to Killua. He's been grumbling ever since." Pax kept going through what looked like a patient's file. "What's important is that you're here now." He wrote something down and put it in the file. "Here, take these two pills. They'll help you with the headache." He handed the two pills and a glass of water to Emi.

"Thanks, but how did you know I had a headache?" Emi asked.

"It usually happens when a person regains consciousness." Pax told her while taking out a small empty injection.

"So you're a doctor?" Emi asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered. "I need to take a blood sample first to determine your condition."

"Okay." She extended her arm. She wanted to use Nen to not sense the needle piercing through her skin, but she did feel it. "... That's weird." Emi said.

"What is it?" He said pulling the needle out.

"I felt that. My Nen was supposed to make it painless..." She told Pax.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I have to run some tests first. You should rest until I come back." Pax told Emi.

"No, I have to talk to Killua." Emi told him while trying to get up from the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't get out of bed. I'll call him for you." Pax said.

"Thank you, Pax-san." She said sitting back down.

He simply nodded and left the room.

_What's happening? Am I sick? But I never get sick. That's not possible because I'm a Nen user. Somehow, something feels different. I couldn't even get out of the bed without feeling dizzy.__  
_

She thought to herself while taking the pills.

Killua entered the room. "Do you realize what you almost did today?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He began scolding.

"I'm sorry that you had to save me again, but I thought what I was doing was what's best." Emi said.

"That's not what I meant." Killua said sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "You almost died. I wasn't even sure if what I was doing could save you or not."

Emi looked down and Pax knocked on the door. "I have some bad news..." He came in.

"What is it?" Killua asked.

"Emi, I'm afraid you can't use any of your Nen anymore." He told her.

"What? For how long?" She asked worried.

"Your Nen is gone and it's not coming back." Pax informed Emi.

Killua looked at Emi who was in shock.

* * *

That's it for now. Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, then please leave a review and tell me about it!

Bye, everyone!


	33. Useless X Dizzy X Not fair!

Hello everybody,

so I'm in a really good mood today! I've decided to write the next chapter, but first I'd like to thank the reviewers for... Well, reviewing! Thank you so much!

So here it is!

* * *

"What do you mean she lost all of her Nen?" Killua asked Pax.

"She used all of her power in the battle. It's gone now." Pax explained.

"But I gave her some of mine." Killua questioned.

"The Nen you gave her could only keep her from losing her life, but she can't use this power to attack or defend." Pax explained with more detail.

"So what you're saying is I can't fight again?" Emi asked, knowing the answer Pax would give her, but somehow she still had a tiny shred of hope that he will say otherwise.

"Unfortunately." Pax answered. "I'll go and tell Gon. He's still outside with Shia."

Emi looked down. "I'm sorry, Killua."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You were right about everything... You always end up saving me from everything." She looked at him. "And now I'm _really_ useless."

"Don't say that. You're not useless..." Killua tried to comfort her.

"Really? Name one important thing I've done on my own without you helping me." She said, trying to smile.

"Don't try to find ways to run yourself down." He told her.

Tears began to form in her eyes so she looked down telling herself to hold it all in.

"Hey," He lifted her chin up gently. "Don't you dare cry."

"All I've ever wanted... It's gone." Emi said, trying her best not to shed a tear. She looked down again. "I'm as good as dead."

"Stop thinking like that!" He couldn't bear the thought, but he calmed himself down. "I've met this girl once..."

She looked at him once again.

"She told me that she wanted to help people." He continued. "She was a hard-worker, independent, reckless and even a little suicidal."

She finally managed to laugh, because she knew that he meant her.

_I always want to see you like that..._ He thought to himself."That was the girl I saved. She wasn't the type of person who would give up on herself."

She smiled at him. "Thank you..."

He got up. "You're going to need a lot of rest so I'll talk to you later." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

She sighed and lied back down. _Stop it, Emi... You're not falling for him. You can't... _The little voice in her head told her before she dozed off.

* * *

"She's safe for now, but it's only a matter of time before he finds her." Killua told Gon, Shia and Pax who were all sitting in the hospital anteroom.

"Yeah, we should go back to the village now. We don't want anyone else getting hurt." Gon said.

Killua took one last look at Emi's hospital room. "She's sleeping, but you should give everyone orders not to let her out of this hospital under any circumstances." He told Pax.

"Understood. I will give the orders right away." Pax told him. "I will be here checking in on her and the other patients so don't worry about that."

"Keep this place guarded and make sure nobody suspicious gets in." Killua also added.

"You can trust that I will keep her safe from any harm. Her safety is my top priority." Pax assured Killua.

"Thank you, Pax-san. We will be counting on you." Gon said. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, good luck." Pax said and with that they left.

* * *

After a while of peaceful sleeping, Emi began to slowly open her eyelids. _That was such a disturbing dream... Killua was standing in the middle of a house and there was fire everywhere... I kept yelling and telling him to get out of there and whenever I tried to approach him the fire would just get bigger and bigger... I eventually lost him... _

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock and got out of the bed. She saw her clothes on a hanger and changed from her hospital clothes. Opening the door, she began taking slow steps in the quite hospital hallway. She was feeling a bit light-headed and her headache was back.

"Emi," She heard Pax's voice behind her.

She turned around.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked her.

"Uh... How long was I asleep?" She asked, kind of dizzy.

"For about an hour or so." He answered her.

"I have to get back to the village now..." She headed to the main door, but stopped when she saw that someone was opening it.

"Killua..." She saw him approaching her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her, not really looking for an answer to his question. He knew that he won't let her go no matter what she would say.

"Out..." She answered and tried to walk past him, but he stopped her by carrying her over his shoulder. "Hey!" She protested.

"I can't let you out of this hospital, Emi." He said while carrying her to her room.

"Let me go..." She eventually gave up on trying to free herself from his grip.

He put her on her hospital bed. "Look at you. You're too tired to even argue with me."

"I'm not." She said.

"It's my turn to keep watch on you." Killua said before leaving the room.

"Wait," She said which made him stop at the door. "Are you serious? I can't stay here all day." She grumbled.

"Since you were this close to dying, I'm pretty sure I have the right to keep you here." Killua turned around.

"But-" Emi barely said.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from you." He approached her. "From now on, I will do everything to make sure that doesn't happen again."

_I've never seen him so serious before... _Emi thought. "This is not fair." She pouted.

"Pouting is not going to work on me, you know." He turned to face the door. "I'll be outside."

She sighed.

* * *

Be sure to leave a review on what you think! 

Thank you! Bye!

~Untouchable dream


	34. Painful X Suffering X Depressed

Hey,

so I'd like to thank my amazing readers for never giving up on this story. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and to be honest, I always get motivated when I see a nice review from you so I hope you keep reviewing and telling me what you think. Thank you so much.

* * *

It was early in the morning, still in the hospital, Emi was in an examination room. Pax was the examiner and Killua was standing near the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Is this normal? Are these the side effects of losing her energy?" Killua asked Pax.

"I'm taking blood samples to find out, but tell me how you feel right now? Any pain?" Pax asked Emi.

"I still have a headache and I feel really dizzy." Emi answered Pax, with an obviously tiered look on her face.

"How dizzy?" Pax asked again, wanting more details.

Emi closed her eyes for a bit to try to regain her usual vision. "It's a little blurry."

Pax stepped back a little bit and raised his right hand and put two of his fingers up. "How many fingers do you see?"

"It keeps moving... I can't see clearly." She while trying to focus her eyes on his moving hand.

Pax looked over at Killua who had a concerned look on his face.

"Does anything else hurt?" Pax asked again.

"No... Not right now..." She said.

Pax stepped forward and placed his hand on her right arm.

Emi let out a quite whimper. It was like her body was sore from just a mere touch.

"How painful was that?" Pax removed his hand, surprised that she was hurt by that.

"... I don't get it? Why did that hurt me?" She asked.

"I have a hunch, but I'll have to check with the results to be sure. I'll be right back." He left the room giving Killua, who was silent, a worried look which didn't help him calm down at all.

"It's getting even worse than before..." Killua said sitting on a chair in front of Emi who was sitting on an examination bed. She touched the bed with her left hand and felt an ache.

"Yeah... I can't touch anything now..." She said, while trying to hide the pain her voice. "But it's not that bad..." She soon regained her push-through-the-pain self and tried to get up from the bed by putting a little force in both of her hands and tried to stand on her own. She felt the painful pressure on her feet, but pushed through it by taking two steps past Killua. "I just have to get used to this-"

"Emi, stop." Killua interrupted while standing up and putting his arm in front of Emi to prevent her from taking another step.

She looked at him confused.

"Stop acting like you're okay. I don't want to see you like that anymore." He said that with a serious look on his face.

"I can do this..." She tried to take another step, but he carried her back to the bed. "Killua..." She complained.

"I don't want to hear it anymore." He said while looking at her with a rough eyes that she's never seen before. _Is she trying to ruin my life? I can't bear seeing her in pain any longer! _He thought to himself. "If you really want to thank me for saving you, then you need to stop pushing yourself so hard."

Emi stayed silent. _His expression is so serious and rough and his eyes are so intense._ She can see that very clearly because he's close. "I thought that you didn't want me to give up on myself." She told him.

"There's a difference between giving up and trying to kill yourself." He clarified with his eyes still fixed at hers and still extremely emotive. His tone was strict.

"I'll be fine, Killua." Emi insisted on trying to take a few steps on her own, knowing how strenuous that would be. She tried to get up from the bed again with both of her hands pressing against it.

"Stop that!" He didn't let her get up, just thinking about how much that was causing her pain. "Don't you realize how dangerous your condition is?!" He said that with a worrisome face.

"That's the point, Killua. I don't want to think about my condition." Emi said. "If I keep reminding myself that I'm incapable of doing these simple things, then I'll just keep falling apart." Emi had a hopeful look on her face. It's like she's trying to hold on to something she knows can never happen.

Killua gave her a restrained look. As if he had calmed himself down from all the irritating worrying that's been going through his head. "Fine," He backed away. "Do whatever you want." He barely said those words while turning away and heading to the door. He needed to tell her so badly that he was suffering too. "Just don't expect me to watch while you torture yourself with this." And those were the last words he said before leaving the room.

_I'm sorry for whatever it is that's bothering you, Killua. I don't want you to leave... But I can't let you put up with me any longer... I know how annoying I can be._

After a few moments, Pax came in with the results...

* * *

Killua walked through the hospital hallway feeling depressed and restless as ever. He wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

"Killua!" He heard his best friend's voice behind him so he turned around. "Did you find out what's wrong with her yet?" Gon asked Killua and noticed the troubled expression he had on his face.

"No." He simply replied while he kept walking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Gon was worried now too.

"Nothing happened. I just can't stand seeing her like this anymore." He said. "I'm going outside to help with the rebuilding of the village."

"But I thought you said that you were responsible for Emi's protection." Gon reminded him. "I just came here to see if her results are out yet."

"I don't want to know what the results say." They both finally reached the main exit. "You can go check if you want."

"But wait, Killua!" Gon called him before he left.

Killua turned around one last time.

"What did she do to make you this depressed?" Gon asked with curiosity and concern for his best friend.

"It's not what she's doing to me. It's what she's doing to herself." He answered and left the hospital, leaving Gon confused.

* * *

Thank Youuuuuuuuuuu! I'm really happy that you're reading my story.

See you later,

~ Untouchable dream


	35. False thoughts X Eden X Nurse

Hello everybody, so I've decided to write the next chapter because I'll be busy for quite a while. Sorry :[ But please remember to leave a review for this chapter. It always motivates me to write more and think of new plots and chapters no matter how busy I am ;p

So here it goes...

* * *

"So remember to take one tablet of each painkiller after every meal and whenever you're feeling any kind of physical pain." Pax ordered while prescribing the medicine needed.

Emi was half focused on what he was saying. She was looking out the hospital window and watching people rebuilding their destroyed village and helping with all sorts of tasks, trying to spot Killua in that crowded place. She hasn't seen him for over two days... _I wonder if he's still mad at me for causing him so much trouble..._

"Did you hear what I just told you, Emi?" Pax asked after finishing what he was writing.

"Uh... Yeah." She tried to seem focused.

"What are the foods you must eat everyday?" Pax asked to make sure that she was paying attention.

"Whole grains, tea, yogurt, fruits, vegetables and..." She tried to remember the last one.

"Oatmeal." Pax reminded her.

"Right." She said.

"They can help your fatigue. If you stick to what I've told you, then you'll be fine." He managed to pull off a smile.

"But I won't regain my powers again, will I?" She said with a low spirit.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that you will." Pax was a straight-forward person and was very logical and honest. "I'm not an expert, but in your case it's considered a miracle that you're still alive."

Emi nodded, accepting her inevitable condition.

"If I were you, I would just be thankful for that." He said and headed for the door. "I'll send one of the nurses later to bring you your medicine."

She just nodded and smiled at him before he left and then went back to staring out the window from her bed.

"Hi Emi," Gon said as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi Gon." Emi greeted him.

"So guess what? We just finished building the last school today!" He was happy about getting to do that.

"Really? That's great. You did that in a short amount of time." She smiled at him, proud of what a great help he's been to this village.

"I know! It was so much fun too!" He was excited, but in a matter of seconds his smile slowly turned to a serious look. He was still worried about his best friend Killua. He wasn't enjoying himself like he use to at all.

"Is Killua still mad at me?" Emi asked Gon.

"Mad at you?" Gon looked at her confused. "Why would he be mad?"

"I don't know..." Emi looked out the window again. "Maybe he thought I was too troublesome and useless."

"You are not useless!" He exclaimed.

She scoffed. "And what do you call a person who sits around all day powerless to even take the stairs by herself?"

Gon was shocked to finally realize how low Emi thought of herself at that moment.

"Killua probably thinks I'm annoying too..." She looked out the window once more, feeling her eyes being filled with tears.

"That's not true at all!" _Killua is miserable and depressed right now because he can't stand seeing you like this! I wish I could just tell you that!_

"I just can't think of any other reason." Emi took her eyes off the window and wiped the tear that was about to fall. "I'm sorry, Gon. I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems." She smiled.

"No, Emi. You shouldn't let all of that inside you." Gon was very sympathetic. "So what did Pax-san tell you about your Nen? How can you get it back?" Gon tried to cheer her up by reminding her that there was still hope for her to get her Nen back.

She looked down. "I'm never getting it back..."

Gon felt even worse after failing his attempt to cheer her up. _I just made her even more sad..._ He thought. "That's okay too. You don't need Nen, Emi. I will always be there for you."

"It was all I ever wanted ever since I can remember..." Emi told him. "But now everything is gone and I have no one to blame but myself."

Gon listened to how devastated Emi sounded.

"But I don't regret any of it... Not even one bit." Emi smiled to herself.

Gon also smiled. "Do you really want to know what's bothering Killua?" He asked.

"Did he tell you anything?" She waited for an answer.

"Yeah, he did." Gon answered. "And it's not because he thinks you're annoying. It's because he's worried about you."

She shook her head slightly, not believing that fact to be true.

"Um... Mr. Gon Freecss." A nurse knocked on the door, reading Gon's name off of a piece of paper.

"Yes?" Gon looked at the nurse.

_Somehow, her voice sounds familiar... _Emi thought to herself.

"I have a message from Shia for you. It said that they need you right away." She finally looked up from the piece of paper and recognized Emi.

"Well, I better go." Gon stood up from his chair. "I'll see you later, Emi." He gave her one quick smile before he left the room.

"Emi, why are you here in the hospital?" The woman expressed her concern.

"I-Um... I just had a little accident." She still couldn't remember where she had heard that voice before. She couldn't see so clearly anymore because of what happened so she couldn't recognize her face.

"I'm Eden." She took three steps inside Emi's room. "You saved me and my daughter in Nicodemus' castle."

Emi immediately recognized her. "Oh, yeah. I remember you." She smiled at her.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Eden asked Emi, obviously concerned.

"It's a long story, but I'm fine now." Emi said. "Um... Do you work here? 'cause I've never seen you before."

"Yes, actually. I work at the children's ward, though." She smiled warmly.

"That's great. How is your daughter doing?" Emi asked.

"She's good." She answered. "I was about to go see her, actually. Would you like to come with me?" Eden offered.

"I'm not really supposed to leave my room." Emi reminded herself.

"I just want to talk to you. You seem bored here." Eden laughed softly.

Emi slightly smiled. "I wish they could understand that."

"Can I tell you something, Emi?" Eden asked in a serious tone.

"Sure. Please, sit down." Emi told her.

"I just really admire your strength." She said, sitting down on a chair.

"There's not much to admire now." Emi said, forcing a smile.

"Whatever your case may be. Strength isn't just a physical thing." Eden told Emi. "I don't admire your physical strength. I admire your strong personality."

Emi was surprised. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I couldn't help but notice that your boyfriend seemed mad at something..." She said.

"My boyfriend?" Emi seemed confused.

"The one who saved you that night. His name is Killua, isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, no, no. He's not my boyfriend." Emi clarified.

"Really? I thought you two were together." Eden seemed confused herself.

"First it was Arata and now you. What makes you say think that he's my boyfriend?" Emi asked.

"I guess you just fit together." She smiled once more.

"We barely get along." Emi told Eden.

"Oh, that's too bad." She looked down, but soon regained her smile. "Poor thing..."

Emi looked at her, waiting for her to explain what she meant.

"He seems so upset and worried about you." She told Emi. "I see him everyday..."

"I don't think that that's the reason he's mad." Emi looked down.

Eden smiled to herself. "He's a very caring person."

Emi looked up.

"I'm talking about Killua." She smiled and looked at Emi.

Emi simply nodded, slightly smiling in complete agreement with that sentence and looked down again.

"I can see that very clearly now." She kept smiling at Emi.

"He's been through a lot in life." Emi thought about him from another perspective. _I can't even imagine what his childhood must have been like...__  
_

"Yeah, you could see all of that in his eyes." Eden told Emi.

"How can you know so much about him when you haven't even talked to him once?" Emi asked Eden.

"It doesn't take so long for me to figure people out. You can call it a gift if you want." Eden laughed, then went back to just smiling. "But he's different with you..."

Emi seemed clueless and surprised.

"He's in love with you." Eden told her.

Emi slightly giggled. "That's really funny."

"I'm not kidding, Emi." Eden shook her head.

"You can't be serious." Emi was still smiling because of that thought, but her smile soon faded when she saw that Eden was being serious. "Are you?"

Eden smiled to herself. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It never changes."

"I'm sorry... I just can't believe you." Emi said. "I can't let that thought in."

Eden smiled. "It's okay, dear." She stood up. "It's been nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you around." She headed for the door.

"It's been nice talking to you too." Emi told her before she left.

"I hope things get better between you and him." Eden said, smiling.

"Uh... Thank you." Emi told her.

Eden nodded and left.

* * *

Killua sat there at a bench that was near by after a long day of working and distracting himself._ I wonder how she's doing... _He shook that thought off again sighed.

"Killua, hey." Gon said and sat on the bench next to his best friend.

"Oh, hey Gon." Killua greeted him.

"So I have something to tell you." Gon told him.

"Is it about Emi?" Killua asked, certain that it is.

"Uh... Yeah." Gon said.

"Did she fully recover?" Killua asked, doubting the likelihood of that happening.

"No." Gon answered.

"Then I don't want to know." Killua got up again.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Gon asked again.

"No. Why should I?" He put his hands in his pockets and started walking.

"Because she thinks you hate her now."

"I wish I could hate her. That would make things so much easier." Killua kept walking.

Gon just sighed. He hated the fact that both of his friends are miserable.

"Hey, Gon." Killua got Gon's attention. "Do you sense an aura coming from the hospital's entrance?"

Gon closed his eyes and concentrated on it. "Yeah. It's not very strong."

Killua looked worried. _There are so many people there. Even by using Nen you can't catch the person with that aura..._

"Let's go." Gon said and they both started running towards the hospital while still using Gyo.

Killua called Pax right away.

"Hello?"

"Pax, there is someone trying to get into the building."

"What? Who?"

"Just don't let anybody in until we find out." And with that he ended the call.

As they were getting closer to the hospital, they began to see who everyone's aura.

"There she is! It's that nurse pushing that medicine cart!" Gon pointed out. "They're about to let her in!"

They ran in full speed to get to the entrance, but it was too late. They lost her inside.

"Damn it..." Killua looked around the busy hospital lobby. "We can't even run in this crowded place."

"I'll check the elevators, Killua. You should check the stairs."

"Okay." He tried to run past the many people who were there and get to the stairs.

* * *

"Miss Emi Soad." The nurse knocked on Emi's door.

"Yes?" Emi answered.

"It's time for your medicine." She went inside the room with her medicine cart.

* * *

Oooooooooooh... What do you think will happen next? Review to find out! Thank you soooo much to everyone! Love you! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!

Thank you again,

~Untouchable dream


	36. Fake nurse x Fire X Gift

Hi everyone, I would like to thank the very nice reviews. Thanks a bunch!

Here's the next one...

* * *

"Miss Emi Soad." The nurse knocked on Emi's door.

"Yes?" Emi answered.

"It's time for your medicine." She went inside the room with her medicine cart.

"Okay..." She slowly got up from her bed and sat straight.

"Emi!" She heard Killua's voice and in a fraction of a second he was standing in front of her and pushed the cart away.

"Killua, what are you doing?" Emi was so confused.

The nurse didn't seem very surprised and smirked. "Nicodemus wants the girl."

"Well, he can go to hell." Killua stood firmly.

Emi finally grasped what was going on. She stood up from the bed and held her left arm, which aching from the sudden movement.

"Look, he's not going to stop unless he gets what he wants so I suggest you hand her over and no one will get hurt." The fake nurse tried to reason with him.

"I can take you down instantly. You'd be stupid to threaten me." Killua told her. _Her Nen is weak. I bet I can finish her off in less than a second._

"Did you really think I came alone?" She asked, looking behind Killua to face Emi. "This place is crawling with fake nurses and doctors who want to capture you." She looked at Emi and smirked. "So if you kill me, they will set this hospital on fire." She went back to looking at Killua.

"I don't have to kill you." Killua said, calmly and then in an instant went behind her and knocked her unconscious with one hit. He looked at Emi. "We need to get you out of here now." And carried her out of the hospital.

"Where's Gon and the others?" She asked him.

"They're getting everybody out." He sat her down gently. "Listen carefully. No matter what happens don't come inside the hospital."

She just nodded. She looked around and found all the patients, doctors and nurses talking and looking confused to why the building was evacuated. All of a sudden, they heard a massive explosion coming from the huge building and the fire began spreading on a top floor. Just then, they saw Gon, Pax and Shia come out with the last group of patients who made it out in time.

"This is the last group. Is everybody okay?" Pax asked them.

Emi looked around once again, hoping to find Eden, the woman who talked to her earlier. _Where are the children?_

"Oh, no." She said, feeling panic as she looked up at the floor that exploded.

Killua and Gon looked away from the explosion as the others were starting to leave.

"There are little children in there." She pointed to where the explosion was at. "The children's ward..." She had tears in her eyes. "They might still be in there." She tried to move, but Killua stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her. "Pax," He called him. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Gon and I are going back in there."

"There are still people in there." Gon said before they both bolted inside once again.

"Come on, let's go." Pax led her away.

"But-" She was cut off.

"They'll both be fine." Pax told her before they left.

She kept looking back at the hospital, worried.

* * *

Once Gon and Killua got inside, they saw thick smoke coming from the stairs. The fire hasn't reached the lobby yet, but it was on it's way.

"It's on the same floor that Emi was in." Gon said.

"We just need to run past the fire fast enough to get to it." Killua told him and they both headed towards the stairs and the smoke was getting thicker and thicker.

When they finally reached the floor, they saw fire everywhere. Doors were falling down and furniture was burning. They could hear loud screams.

"This way." Gon ran with Killua who was close behind to where it was.

"The door is blocked." Killua said. They both removed the wooden doors that were blocking the entrance and went inside and saw that the room was burning fast. There were little children crying and some of them were unconscious on the floor. A woman was laying on the ground, unconscious as well.

"Let's get them outside." Gon said and rushed to get the little children out.

Killua went to check on the woman who was unconscious. She opened her eyes slowly and it was clear that she had trouble breathing from all the smoke.

She couldn't talk and kept coughing, but she managed to point to another door in the room.

"Don't strain yourself. We're here to get you out." He looked over at Gon who had came back as fast as he could after getting the group of children out.

"... My daughter." She kept pointing at the door. "She's in there. Help her, please." She barely said.

"Gon, I'm gonna open this door. Get her out of here." He stood up and went to the door.

"Got it." Gon picked her up and carried her out.

Killua pushed the door with force and it fell down to clear the entrance. The room was filled with baby beds, but they were all empty except for one. He carried the little baby out the little room and found Gon and handed her to him. "Go, I'll check to see if there is anyone else in there." He noticed another door which was open and the smoke was coming from there.

Gon nodded and went outside. "Be careful." He said before he left with her.

"I will." Killua assured him and entered the huge, burning room. He sensed strong presence around him.

"This is a special gift from prince Nicodemus." A man behind him said.

Killua turned around and recognized his face... _One of his guards. _They started showing up around him. He knew he couldn't face them all at once.

They all started using their Nen abilities at once against Killua. There was no place to run as he looked around the burning room. He couldn't feel anything after what they have done to him... It all turned to black...

The guards all smirked and went out a cracked window that was in there.

* * *

:'( I know, I know it's sad... I'm sorry... :"(

Please review... Thank you so much...

~Untouchable dream


	37. Waiting X Waiting X He's

Hi,

so I have had a lot of free time lately, which I wasn't expecting at all so I decided to start writing... Here you go...

* * *

All the patients were then moved to another hospital, including Emi who was sitting in the hospital lobby waiting to see when Killua and Gon will arrive.

"Emi," She heard Pax's voice which made her remove her gaze from the entrance to him. "Why are you sitting here? Your room is ready."

"I'm waiting for Killua and Gon." She told him.

"Oh, well you forgot to take your painkillers." He gave her the pills. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before." She said, fixing her gaze once again on the entrance and taking her pills.

"Good. That means it's working. You'll get better in no time." He slightly smiled.

A group of paramedics entered the hospital in a hurry with their patients.

"Looks like they did it." Pax said.

Emi looked at the patients being rolled in carefully and knew that they were the little children in that ward.

"Excuse me." Pax told her and left to treat the patients.

She looked on to see if Gon and Killua were behind them, but she heard a voice calling her name.

"Emi," Eden said. She was on a gurney, being pushed inside the hospital.

Emi quickly rushed to her side.

"... My daughter... Is she... Here?" Eden couldn't talk without coughing. She looked like she was in really bad shape.

"Yes, yes. Everyone is here. They're all okay. Don't worry." Emi assured her.

"Oh... Thank you... So much..." She had tears in her eyes, but also a smile on her face. She was relieved.

Emi was so touched by how Eden reacted, that she was tearing up as well.

"We need to take her to Pax right now." One of the paramedics pushing her gurney said.

Emi simply nodded. "I'll see you after that, okay?" She told Eden.

Eden nodded in response and finally relaxed from worrying.

After Eden's treatment, Emi stopped by her room to check up on her.

Emi slightly knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Eden's bed was facing the door. She nodded and slightly smiled.

"I hope you're feeling better now." Emi sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"I do..." She said. She had a lot of hospital machines attached to her, but seemed to be better than she was before. "It's nothing serious... I just have a breathing problem..."

Emi simply nodded.

"It's just... My daughter..." She said. "They won't let me see her..."

"I went to check on her too. She's in good shape." Emi assured her.

"Oh... Thank goodness." Eden breathed heavily. "Your friends... Where are they?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Emi answered, but wasn't so sure about it.

"I would like to thank them... In person..." Eden coughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let them know." Emi smiled and stood up. "You should rest. I'll be in the lobby."

"... Thank you." Eden managed to say before Emi left the room.

"It's nothing." And with that she left the room.

* * *

Emi went back to the hospital's lobby. Tiered of sitting and impatiently waiting for the two boys who were supposed to be here a long time ago.

She stood up from her seat, which didn't hurt as much as it used to anymore thanks to those painkillers, and tried calling Gon.

_Where could they be? Everyone's back except for them... I know it's a long way from that hospital to this one, but it's been too long. Gon has his phone shut down. I'll try calling Killua again..._

She wasn't facing the entrance while clicking on Killua's number on her phone. She put the phone on her ear... It was ringing... She waited until he would pick it up.

Just then, she heard the entrance door again, but she didn't bother turning around because she was focused on her phone, waiting for Killua's answer.

Suddenly it was loud in the lobby from the ambulance outside.

One of the doctors was rushing to the gurney that just arrived with the paramedics. "Give me the patient's information." He said loudly so the others could hear him.

"Male. Fifteen years old. He was found unconscious in Hems hospital that burnt down, sir." One of them said.

Emi's heart sank when she heard them... _It can't be one of them... No..._

"What's his name?" The doctor asked.

_... No, not-_

"Killua Zaoldyeck, sir."

_That was the moment when I completely blacked out. My phone fell down on the ground because my hands felt numb. I couldn't feel anything except my heart beating faster than ever before..._

She was bracing herself, holding her breath because she heard them rolling the gurney next to where she was standing. It took everything in her power to turn her head and see him for herself.

She saw him laying there, barely recognizable from all the blood... It was very clear that he was hurt severely. That was all she could see in those few seconds before they rolled him out of the lobby. She couldn't see so clearly anymore because of all the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Emi was sitting in a dim hallway. Nothing, but a few waiting chairs facing a big glass window which was covered with curtains from the inside. She sat there facing down with one of her hands on her face to wipe off the tears that kept streaming down her face. She was crying silently.

A few hours have past and Killua was still in surgery.

Gon made his way into the hospital looking like he's just stepped out of a serious battle. He glanced at the closed door next to the closed glass window and guessed that Killua was still in there. He turned to see Emi silently crying with her face down.

"Emi..." He made her look up.

"Gon." She didn't notice him standing until then. "I'm so sorry..." She got up and hugged her close friend tightly while more tears started streaming down her face.

"He's strong enough. I know he'll get through this. I just know he will." He said, comforting Emi and himself.

Pax got out of the room with his clipboard, which made both of them turn to him.

"I'm sorry. He's..."

* * *

I'm feeling a little evil today! HAHAHAHA!

No, but seriously I will reveal that in the next chapter if I get some nice reviews from everybody!

Thank you for reading, bye!

~Untouchable dream


	38. Coma X Leaving X Idea

Hi, everyone. I apologize for my numerous breaks... I'm starting to feel like Togashi-sensei...

Anyways, I read the nice reviews you posted and it got me motivated so thank you!

* * *

Pax got out of the room with his clipboard, which made both of them turn to him.

"I'm sorry. He's not in a good condition..." Pax told both of them and he could see the anxiety in our faces, so he tried to find a less crude way to say what we needed to hear. "He's in a coma..." But obviously there was no softer way to say it.

They looked at each other for a brief moment and back at Pax.

"We're not sure how long it will take. It could take months, maybe years... He might not even wake up from tha-"

"He will wake up. He's Killua." Gon looked more than certain about that.

"I understand your frustration. Optimism is always good, but you mustn't expect anything unless you want to get disappointed." Pax said.

Emi felt those words echo in her ear. What Pax was saying was logical and absolutely right, but she couldn't agree with him, not about this.

"I will be in my office if you need anything. I promise you I will do the best I possibly can." Pax said and left them both.

They saw the closed curtains in his window slowly begin to open. A couple of nurses were in there, opening them up after finishing up their work.

They saw their friend in there lying there on a hospital bed, medical equipment surrounding him to keep him alive.

An enormous lump began to form in Emi's throat. It hurt her mentally, but now it's physically too.

"This is the first time..." Gon began, his hands were fists.

Emi looked at him. One of her hands was covering her throat.

"It's the first time that I was the one unharmed and he's the one on the other side, fighting death." Gon spoke.

"Gon..." Emi barely got that word out.

"He's going to wake up. I know it." He looked at Emi.

"Yeah..." She crossed her arms and took a long-awaited breath.

"He promised to do something before all of this happened..." Gon said after a long moment of thinking.

Emi just took her teary eyes off of Killua to hear what Gon had to say.

"... Never mind." He looked at Killua and decided not to tell her anything. "He'll wake up... And when he does, he'll tell you himself."

Emi looked back at Killua again. "... Okay."

"I'll go call Leorio and Kurapika. They should know." Gon went off to call them.

It amazed her... How good Gon was handling this. He didn't let the dark emotions consume him even though it's his best friend in there... He took everything with optimism and hope. He trusted his best friend and knew that he will be perfectly okay. _Gon really is simply amazing..._

* * *

Few days have past... No improvements were made or relapses. His condition remained stable.

Emi never left the hospital. All her time was spent in that dim hallway, except when she was sleeping in her hospital room like Pax ordered. She would stand in front of that glass window everyday on her still recovering feet.

"She hasn't consumed any food these past few days." Leorio was talking to Pax on the end of that hallway.

"She's been getting her nutrition through a feeding tube that we attach to her vein can give her nutrition while she's asleep. She's so exhausted that she doesn't even notice." Pax stated, worried.

"That's not good. If it's that bad, then how is she taking her medication?" Leorio asked.

"She stopped taking them. If she keeps this up, she'll go from recovering to slowly killing herself again." Pax told Leorio.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leorio looked at her standing in the same spot.

"If she refuses to get better, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do. We can only manage to keep her alive for a short period of time."

"How long?" Leorio's expression turned to worry.

"A few weeks. Give or take..." Pax informed him.

Leorio just looked at her once again.

"I know Gon is already on edge. I suggest you keep this from him until everything is back to normal again." Pax advised.

"I agree. What about Killua? Any progress?" He said, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. We're still waiting for any response to our simulations." Pax explained.

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Leorio thanked his fellow doctor.

"It's my job. Excuse me." And with that he left to check on his other patients.

Leorio approached Emi, which she didn't notice until he spoke.

"It's useless, you know." Leorio started. "I know you're doing this on purpose."

She took a deep breath. "He's mad at me..."

"Who? Killua?" Leorio looked at him through the window.

"Yeah... And I can't think of anything else but that."

"..." Leorio stayed silent.

"I know he's going to be okay like Gon said." She inhaled. "I'll wait until he does."

"I know that you and Gon are sure of that, but there's a possibility that it'll take a long time." He explained.

"Then I'll still wait... As long as it takes." She replied.

"Emi, he might be in this Coma for the rest of his life. Not necessarily dead." He reasoned with her. "You'll die if you keep this up."

"... Then I guess Killua will be rid of one of his problems." She looked at him.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Leorio said.

"... That's all anyone has said to me, but you're way too nice." She smiled to herself. "When Killua wakes up, I will apologize and then leave."

"Leave? What do you mean 'leave'?" He asked.

"I'm going back home... I'm done playing the needless girl who everyone has to rescue." She confessed.

Leorio sighed. "I guess I can't stop you." He had an idea worth trying.

* * *

Leorio went back to Gon who was in the waiting lobby.

"Gon, do you happen to have your cell phone with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Gon said, handing his phone to him.

"I want to try calling someone who might be able to bring Emi back to her senses." He began calling.

"I hope so. Killua won't be happy if he wakes up and finds out how bad Emi's condition is." Gon said, expressing concern.

"Hello?" Leorio spoke into the phone. "No, it's Leorio. I need to talk to you. It's about Emi."

* * *

Thanks. I hope all of you like it!  
Please keep those reviews coming! Gotta go!

~Untouchable dream


	39. Arata X Killua X Hug

Hey everyone,

I wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews and for supporting this story.

It's time again. Here it goes:

* * *

She was still in that same spot. Anyone's body would be really sore, but for her it was even worse because of her condition.

Over-thinking wouldn't leave her alone and worry stayed by her side. Terrifying thoughts and scenes were flashing in her head. Tears started forming in her eyes, fogging her already weak vision.

"All of this for Killua?" A familiar voice asked with a sneer.

She turned her head. "Arata?"

"I've been standing next to you for ten minutes and you didn't even notice." He began.

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the barely noticeable tears. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a weird way of saying 'I miss you.', but I'll take it anyway." He said, full of himself. "I am here to check on our dear friend Killua."

She looked at him, unconvinced.

"Okay, your dear friend. I'm actually here for you." He confessed.

"How did you know about all of this?" She asked.

"Not important." He told her. "Can you take a walk with me?"

"A walk?" She was surprised by the question.

"Yeah, let's get some fresh air in your lungs. Aren't you sick of this hospital? It's pretty boring in here." He carelessly said.

"You didn't have to be here if you don't want to." She said, with crossed arms.

"My point is, I want to talk to you." He said impatiently.

"And I'm listening." She said simply.

"Not here. Let's go outside." He requested.

Emi was hesitant.

"Come on, you standing here is doing him no good." He extended his hand.

She looked back once more at Killua.

"It won't take long. You can go back to him when we're done." He sighed, hating the fact that she's so attached.

"Fine... Just not for too long." She took his hand.

"You're acting as though he knows you're here." He scoffed.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital, he let her to a nearby garden.

"So they tell me you haven't been eating since everything happened." He informed her.

"I haven't been hungry." She confessed.

"But if you don't eat, you can't take your painkillers." He said.

"It's not really important anymore." She explained. "... I'm not interested in recovering."

"Have you told Haru yet?" He asked.

"Not a thing..." She said, sighing.

He was irritated.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"Killua is such a lucky moron." He finally let that out.

Emi stopped walking suddenly. "Lucky?"

"He got you so attached that you are willing to kill yourself because of him." He also stopped and turned around to face her.

"... I don't know why you decided to come here, but whatever the reason is, I don't care." She bluntly said.

He listened.

"One of the closest people to me is inside that building right now fighting death..." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't think about anything else... Do you think that I could just bottle all of that up and pretend that I'm fine and get well? As much as I want to, I can't."

"So much for never giving up." He reminded her of what she told him before taking the Hunter Exam.

"... Okay, fine... I gave up." She sat down on a bench. "I'm a quitter. I'm horrible. I'm all of those things." She confessed with teary eyes.

"Look at yourself." He said. "You were right, you know."

"About what?" She asked.

"About love ruining a person, changing them." He answered.

"I'm glad I'm not one of those people." She gathered what's left of her strength and held back the tears.

"Really? Then let me ask you a question." He went on.

She waited for it.

"If it was me in there, would you have done the same?" He asked, which caught her off guard.

"..." She didn't fully understand the question. "I would have been sad and-"

"But not like this." He completed her sentence.

She looked down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... Because he's Killua." She sighed. "He's different."

Arata nodded. "Now you know why he's so lucky."

* * *

At that moment, one of the nurses who were in charge of Killua's case came by his room to check his health monitor. She was writing down something on her clipboard when suddenly she heard him say something unclear. She paged Pax immediately and called out to all the nurses.

Many staff members came rushing to Killua's hospital room.

"What's happening?" Gon asked Leorio.

"I don't know. Let's find out." And they both went and stood in the spot in front of that glass window.

"Killua, Killua can you hear me?" Pax asked him, while nurses were too busy doing their jobs.

"... Emi." Killua managed to say with his eyes still closed.

"He's back. Remove the life support and call his friends to help him regain consciousness." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Emi received a text message from Gon that said: _Killua is awake! Come inside!_

She felt the huge lump leave her throat. A smile finally appeared on her face. "Killua... He's back." She got up from the bench and hurried to the hospital. She didn't know where she possibly got the energy in her body.

She finally got to his room's doorway. She found everyone there smiling and happy with Killua who was sitting up on his hospital bed. She ran up, without thinking and hugged him tightly... She needed to do this for herself, to be okay.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking your time. I hope you like it and leave a review to support this story.

Thanks again,

~Untouchable dream


	40. Romance fictions X Apology X Edina

Hi to all my amazing readers who actually read this story,

thank you for everything and on with the story:

* * *

She finally got to his room's doorway. She found everyone there smiling and happy with Killua who was sitting up on his hospital bed. She ran up, without thinking and hugged him tightly... She needed to do this for herself, to be okay.

Leorio smirked at Killua who seemed surprised by the sudden hug. Leorio gave him a thumbs up.

Gon seemed happy also.

"Hey! Where's MY hug?" Arata complained. "I helped save this village too!"

Emi pulled away from Killua and just smiled.

"Okay Gon, Arata, let's go get some coffee." Leorio said, practically pulling the two boys out of the room.

"But I don't want any-" Gon said, but then finally realized what Leorio meant. "Oh! I Get it!"

"Let's just go." Leorio said and with that the three left the room.

"They told me that you haven't been eating." Killua said, regaining his usual ordeal with her. "How long were you planning to keep that up?"

"..." She stayed silent, thinking of the reason. She noticed that Killua was discharged from the hospital. It was as if none of this has happened. He looks the way he always looked.

"You would've been dead." His eyes turned fierce from just the thought. "Why would you do something like that to yourself? If I-" He was cut off.

"I'm sorry." She said, with a faint smile. "I couldn't leave before apologizing for everything."

"Leave?" Killua stood up, putting both of his hands in his pocket. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going home. I've lost every reason to stay, haven't I?" She said, trying to smile and joke about it.

"You didn't lose anything." He stepped closer.

"It's okay. I'm over it." She sincerely smiled this time, thankful that Killua is back and well. She remembered something. "I have to do something before I leave."

And with that she left the room.

Killua was left for a few seconds, thinking of ways to get her to stay. Leorio and Gon entered the room once again. "Hey, Killua Emi! We brought you some coffee!" Gon said holding two coffee cups.

"Did you tell her yet?" Leorio said, happy for his friend. "Because we wanna celebrate!" He cheered.

"Emi's leaving..." He told both of them.

"And you didn't tell her?" He asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell her." Killua said.

"Why not?!" Leorio whined like an obsessed fan girl. "We have been waiting forever!"

Killua narrowed his eyes at Leorio. "This is not one of your stupid romance fictions that you read, Leorio."

Leorio scoffed. "Well, at least THEY get together in the end."

* * *

Emi walked to the nursery where they take care of all the babies. She looked through the glass window and spotted young Edina sleeping soundly in her crib.

"Hello, Emi." One of the nurses greeted her.

"Hi. How is she today?" She asked.

"She's very healthy." The nurse smiled, writing things down on her clipboard.

"I was hoping to get to bring her to her mother." She wondered.

"I see no reason why you can't." She smiled. "She's finally got back her full health today." And she opened the nursery door. "You can carry her if you'd like."

Emi smiled. "Thank you." She went inside and held her carefully.

"You're the very first person to hold her after the accident." The nurse informed her.

"She looks like her mother." Emi smiled down at her. "She's going to be so happy."

Emi carried Edina in her arms carefully and went to Eden's hospital room.

"Eden?" She knocked on the door, but there was no one there. Her bed was empty and the covers were unmade. _She was here a few minutes ago._

She looked around and spotted a chart hanging on the front of the bed. She read it:

_Name: Eden Yadser_

_Age: 30 years_

_Status: Discharged (Death)_

She couldn't believe her eyes and kept reading it over and over again, hoping she misread it the first time.

"No..." She whispered to herself and looked down at Edina.

* * *

Emi walked through the hallway still holding Edina. Killua spotted her and approached her, curious about the baby in her hands.

"Emi, what are you doing?" He asked her.

She finally looked up and Killua saw her eyes all teary.

"What happened?" He asked. He looked at the baby again and realized that he was the one who saved her before.

"Do you remember that woman that you saved in that fire?" She asked him.

"Yeah... Don't tell me she's-" He barely said.

"Yeah..." She shed the tears.

"... What are you doing? You can't hold a baby when you can barely stand." He took Edina from Emi and held her himself. "You're tiered enough as is."

She wiped the tears away. "I adopted her..."

"What?" Killua was shocked.

"Well, actually, I let Haru adopt her, but I'm going to take care of her." She said, looking at Killua.

"You can't do that." He protested.

"Well, I can't just leave her." She said.

"Yes, you can. You're fifteen. You can't even take care of yourself, much less a baby." He said, trying to convince her out of her crazy idea.

"Then I guess I'll die trying." She took Edina once again and started to walk away.

He stood there for a couple of seconds. "... Emi, wait."

She turned around.

"Are you gonna go home?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay at a nearby city. Haru asked me to do a thing for her." She explained.

"I'm gonna come with you." Killua walked to her and took Edina once again.

"You are?" She questioned, wondering why he wanted to.

"Well, I can't just leave you, can I?" He said.

* * *

Thank you! Thanks to all of you! I hope you are not getting tiered of this story by now...

When I was writing this chapter, I was like 'Cut the poor girl some slack! Can't I give her a break?'

What can I say? I'm a ruthless author.

Your reviews make my day so thank you and please keep reviewing if you liked it!

~Untouchable dream


	41. Parents x Baby X Supermarket

Hello dear readers,

I wanted to thank all of you for your support. I just realized I have like 130 reviews! I used to think that it was impossible to have 20, but you proved me wrong. Thanks everybody. I won't say no if you leave more :)

I usually get stuck whenever an arc ends, but here it is:

* * *

Killua and Emi were in a hotel lobby checking into the hotel.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this kind of commitment? I mean, you can't even remember when to take your painkillers." Killua asked Emi for the millionth time.

"I'm more than sure. I can't just leave Edina." She said, still fully determined. She was pushing the baby stroller.

Killua let out a sigh. "You always manage to find yourself some work."

She nodded, smiling proudly. "Have you talked to Gon?" She asked while they were both walking to the elevator.

"Yeah. He said he'll be here as soon as he's done in the village." He pressed the elevator button.

"Good." They both went inside the elevator and an old woman entered as well.

"Oh, my. What a beautiful baby." She looked down at Edina. "Are you her parents?" She looked at Emi and Killua.

"Oh, n-" Emi barely said.

"You know, I always tell young people to wait until they're old enough to have a child, but no body ever listens to me." She laughed loudly.

"But we're no-" Killua tried to clarify, but got cut off also.

"I mean, you two look adorable together, but do you think you made the right choice? Parenting is very hard."

"She's not o-" Emi tried to complete her sentence again, but the elevator door opened.

"Oh, this is my floor." The old woman stepped out. "Good luck to you, darlings." And with that the elevator door closed again.

"... Well, she was nice." Emi smiled a confused smile.

Killua was still processing what just happened.

* * *

Once they were inside Emi's room, Emi wanted to hold Edina, but Killua held her instead.

"You've had enough for one day." He explained to Emi.

"I'm fine." She replied, but noticed how Edina was clinging to Killua.

She relaxed in his arms, ready to sleep.

Emi smiled sincerely. "She likes you."

"She's just a baby." He put her in the baby bed. "Who sleeps a lot. You should be more like her sometimes."

Emi smiled, looking at Edina sleeping peacefully.

"Emi," Killua began.

Emi looked at him.

"You can't do this alone..." He said quietly even though Edina can sleep through any kind of noise.

Emi was prepared to give him all the reasons she will do this.

But he surprised her and said "Which is why I'll help you."

"You don't have to..." She replied.

"It's like you said, I'm more than sure." He said.

Emi smiled. "Well, she is quite attached to you now."

"She likes me better." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Emi." He headed to the door.

"Goodnight." She said.

* * *

It's been a few weeks. Emi was sitting on the floor in her hotel suite. She was sitting behind Edina as she played with her baby toys. Edina was getting really attached to Emi over the days. She was nineteen months old and wasn't fully walking yet.

She was such a gentle and good-natured baby. Emi smiled as Edina wiggled her stuffed animal toy.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in. It's open." Emi said.

Killua entered the suite. "I'm here. Let's go."

"Look who's here, Edina." Emi leaned over at her.

Edina looked at Killua and recognized him instantly then smiled for a second and raised her tiny arms, wanting Killua to pick her up.

Killua couldn't but smile and picked her up. "Hi," He said to Edina as she hugged him.

Emi would never get tiered of watching that._  
_

"Are you ready?" Killua asked Emi.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I really love buying baby stuff." She was looking at the baby isle in the supermarket. "Hey, Edina let's go to the toy section, okay?" She said as she pushed the stroller.

"I'm gonna go get some chocolate." And with that, Killua left to the chocolate section.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he picked it up and he saw that there were six missed calls from Leorio so he called him.

"Killua, hey."

"Hey, Leorio."

"I've been calling you since last night, but you didn't replay."

"Oh, I put the phone on vibrate and didn't get to my room until late this morning. Didn't have time to check, sorry." He kept walking to the chocolate section.

"You didn't sleep again?"

"No, I slept in Emi's suite." He said casually.

"You did?! Finally! Congratulations! You're finally together, huh?"

"I slept on the couch." Killua narrowed his eyes at what Leorio thought. "We were trying to get the baby to sleep. She wouldn't sleep until we we-"

"WHAT?! WHAT BABY?! I LEAVE YOU TWO FOR A FEW WEEKS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A BABY!?"

Killua had a vain in his forehead. "It's not OUR baby, you idiot!"

"It's not? Then why-"

"Emi adopted this baby." He explained, still irritated.

"So you didn't tell her yet? Come on, you are taking forever!" Leorio whined.

Killua shut the phone, not wanting to hear what Leorio wanted to say. "I'm going to need a lot of these." He said to himself, looking at all the chocolate on the shelves.

* * *

After shopping, the pair walked to their hotel.

"Do you really need all this chocolate?" Emi looked back at the truck that was driving to their hotel room, carrying Killua's chocolate. "You bought all of them."

"It's not the first time." He confessed.

She giggled softly, but after a few seconds remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to buy the baby shampoo."

"It's fine. I'll watch Edina until you get back." Killua said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, thanks." She turned around and headed to the supermarket once again.

* * *

So this chapter is mostly daily life things... But tell me what you thought! What was the best part for you?

Thank you everyone,

Bye-bye!


	42. Bath X Safe X She wants both of you!

Hey, it's time again.

Thank you my amazing readers.

* * *

After Emi finished buying the baby shampoo, she walked to their nearby hotel. She took out her phone and noticed the missed calls from Haru so she decided to call her.

"Emi, dear. I'm so glad you called and didn't ignore me like always." Haru began her phone conversation.

"I didn't mean to ignore your calls, Haru." She clarified.

"Well, because of your busy schedule, we barely had time to pick out your ball gown." She said. "I don't know why you won't just let me pick one for you."

"The ball is still a month away. It's on December 13th, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but why must all your work be so very last minute?" Haru nagged.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with Edina." Emi said.

"Well, suit yourself. Have fun, darling." And with that, the call ended and Emi has now reached her floor. Killua said he would be waiting in his room.

She opened the door to find stacks and piles of Killua's chocolate. The room was barely visible.

"Killua?" She called his name.

"We're over here." He said and Emi went further inside the room to find Killua and Edina both sitting on Killua's couch eating chocolate. Edina's little face was covered in chocolate.

"What happened?!" Emi looked at Edina's chocolate-covered face.

"Well, she was crying so I gave her some chocolate. She seems to like it." He smiled and looked at Edina who was still munching on her chocolate with her half-toothed mouth.

"Edina, come on. It's time for a bath." Emi extended her arms to see if Edina wanted to leave.

Edina looked at Killua.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you're done." Killua smiled at the 10-month old child.

Edina looked back at Emi and extended her arms for her.

"Okay." She carried her. "You like him, don't you?" She said to Edina playfully and went to give Edina her bath.

Killua put both hands behind his head and smiled to himself.

* * *

"Okay, all done." Emi smiled at Edina as she closed the last button on her sleeping pajamas. "Ready for bedtime?" She asked as she put the baby in her crib and dimmed the lights, leaving a single night lamp open. Emi sat down in her bed that was next to the crib and grabbed a book from her nightstand.

Edina stood up holding her crib handles.

Emi looked at her and smiled. "Are you gonna do this every night?" She seemed to know exactly what Edina wanted at that time. "Do you want Killua to stay with you?" She asked playfully.

"Mme..." Edina said.

"Okay, I'll call him." Edina grabbed her phone. She called Killua from the next room and before she could say anything,

"I know. I'll be right there." Killua said.

"She'll be waiting." Emi said with a smile and hung up.

"He'll be here soon, Edina." She placed the phone back on her nightstand.

"I'm here." He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"That was fast." Emi said.

"Well, I was in the next room after all." He said and sat down on the ground, his back was facing the couch.

"You can go to sleep now." Emi smiled, but Edina was still standing up.

"What is it now?" Emi asked, but then realized. "Oh, right." She walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Better?" Emi asked Edina.

Edina looked at the both of them who were sitting in front of her for a second before finally laying down in her crib.

"I don't know why she does this every night..." Killua said in his lowest voice.

"... I think she just wants to feel safe." Emi smiled and said with her lowest voice also, looking at the baby.

"I don't think that's why she has us sitting here while watching us like this." He referred to Edina who was laying with her eyes open staring at the two.

"... You're right. That's a little weird." Emi confessed while smiling.

After two hours...

Killua had his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at Emi who was resting her head on the couch cushion.

"Is she asleep yet?" Killua asked Emi quietly.

"She keeps opening her eyes to check on us." She said, also quietly.

"Well, then you should sleep. I'll wake you up later. This could take a while, you know." Killua said, turning his head to face her.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I can stay awake for as long as I want. It's no problem now." Killua said, recalling his issue with sleep.

"Fine, but wake me up soon, okay?" She didn't want to sleep so much. She wanted to stay awake to take care of Edina whenever she needed it.

"Okay." He went back to looking at the ceiling.

She lied down on the couch and closed her eyes.

_I kind of like this... _Killua thought to himself before looking at Emi again.

* * *

Yes, I know there hasn't been much action lately in these new chapters, but a lot of things are coming up. I promisssssse!

I like taking it slow and kind of focus on the development of the characters and their relationship. Well, anyway, I hope you like it and review please.

**Important: **I have decided to put a review limit, which means that I will wait until I get at least five reviews for this story and then post the next one since the reviews have dropped :( I will continue to write the chapters, but I will not post them until I get, like I said, 5 reviews! Sorry about that, but you can help by reviewing.

I am not willing to quit this story any time soon so please help me and review if you liked it. Thanks and have a nice day!


	43. Baby X Official dad X Official mom

Hello everybody, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. The five review limit seems to be working quite well :D

So anyway, here's the chapter as promised.

* * *

Killua glanced at the clock which was positioned on his left. _3:00 in the morning... _He looked back at Emi who was still sleeping on the couch. _She's really tiered. I'd really like her to get enough sleep. Sorry, Emi, but I'm not going to wake you up...__  
_

He stood up and carried Emi to her bed and covered her up before taking one last look of the two sleeping peacefully.

He got out of the room and closed the door quietly. _Gon will be here by tomorrow. _He thought to himself while entering his own room.

His phone rang. It was Leorio. Killua decided to answer it after the way he hung up the phone in Leorio's face the last time he called. He put it on speaker because he was going to change his clothes.

"Hey, Killua. I can't get this out of my head. I can't believe you're a father now." Leorio said teasingly.

"Leorio, did you call me just to say these things?" Killua said after taking off his shirt.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you sure you're studying over there? Because all you do is call me and be annoying." Killua said, heading for his closet.

"Of course, I do. I aced all of my tests this course, but no seriously. I wanted to ask you a question."

Killua was done and then he walked over to his phone and placed it on his ear once again. "What is it?" He said with a serious tone.

"I've always wondered how your kids would be. Does she have silver hair too?" Leorio asked, referring to Edina.

"She's not MY baby, okay?!" He yelled at his friend who was still unconvinced.

"I still think she is and you're lying." Leorio said.

Killua sighed. "You're going to be a doctor, aren't you? How can you be this stupid!"

"How can YOU be in denial?" Leorio was still unconvinced.

Killua put his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

"Let me talk to Gon. He'll tell me the truth." Leorio asked Killua.

"Gon will be here tomorrow." Killua answered.

"Fine, I'll come visit tomorrow and see your child..."

"Not my child." Killua murmured while Leorio was still speaking.

"... Myself and decide if she's yours or not." Leorio finished. "I'll see you tomorrow, Romeo." And with that, the phone call ended.

Killua closed his phone and lied down on his bed.

* * *

Emi slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. _I thought I was sleeping on the couch... _She slowly allowed her body to stretch and rolled over to her other side to find that it was already light outside, which showed from the closed curtains.

_Oh, no... _She glanced at the clock... _1:07... Killua didn't wake me up..._

She looked at the baby crib, but saw that Edina was gone. She grabbed her phone and saw a message from Killua:

_Edina is with me. We're in the park._

She rubbed her eyes one last time before stepping into the shower.

* * *

Emi stepped out of the hotel, heading for the nearby park that Killua mentioned. After spotting Killua sitting in a park bench, eating his chocolate, she walked over and sat next to him.

"I slept for thirteen hours. Why didn't you wake me up?" She looked at him.

"You were tiered." Killua answered.

Emi shook her head, accepting the inevitable. "So, where is she?" She asked.

Killua pointed to the park's playground, which was right in front of them.

Emi spotted Gon, Leorio and Edina playing in the sand box, which was extremely cute. She let out a slight giggle and looked at Killua. "They're here." She got up from the bench and went over to them.

"Edina, look who's here." Gon said to Edina.

Edina looked up and saw Emi then extended her baby arms like she always does when she wants someone to pick her up.

Emi smiled and gladly picked the baby up. "Hi, did you have fun?" She asks as Edina was hugging her tightly.

"Edina is so cute!" Gon exclaimed.

"I hope she didn't cause you guys any trouble." Emi said, referring to Gon and Leorio.

"No, not at all." Leorio said.

Killua approached the group, which Edina couldn't help but notice.

"Dada!" Edina extended her arms towards Killua.

Everybody was in shock.

"That was her first word ever..." Emi looked at Edina and then back at Killua and smiled widely.

Leorio was in fake tears. He put his hand on Gon's shoulder. "Gon, our friend just became an official dad."

"That doesn't mean anything." Killua said while picking up Edina and then she hugged him.

* * *

"Say LE-OR-IO." Leorio was talking to the baby, who was sitting on Killua's bed.

"Yo!" Edina said.

"She is never gonna say my name right." Leorio said jokingly.

"My turn!" Gon said. "Say Gon." He smiled at the baby.

"Go!" She said.

"Close enough." Gon smiled.

"Who's that?" Leorio asked the little baby and pointed to Killua, who was sitting next to her.

"Dada!"

"See?" Leorio said to Killua.

"No, my name is Killua." He said, looking at Edina.

"... Dada!" Edina still said.

Emi walked back into the room after going into her own room to get Edina's stuff.

"And who's that?" Gon asked Edina and pointed to Emi.

"Mama!" Edina said and extended her arms towards Emi as usual.

"Aww!" Both Gon and Leorio said.

Killua just looked at the two and sighed.

* * *

I would like to know what was your favorite part or line from this one! Don't forget the 5 review limit, everyone. I won't post the next one until I get 5 reviews.

Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed.

~Untouchable dream


	44. Getting ready X Late X Ball

Hey, dear readers

Thank you so much, everybody. Couldn't log on for days! Some technical problem in the website, I guess ;/ but anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Here you go...

* * *

The long-awaited month of December was here. After coming back home from that journey, Edina grew more attached to Killua and Emi, but the most surprising thing to Emi wasn't that. It was Edina's quick attachment to Haru.

It was early in the morning, six o'clock or so. Emi was always an early riser so she went downstairs. She saw Haru and Edina sitting on the enormous dining table in their dining room, having breakfast.

"You're up early?" Emi asked and seemed surprised of Haru.

"I wanted to spend some time with Edina before we leave." Haru said, smiling at Edina who was sitting in her baby chair and eating her breakfast.

"Leave?" Emi seemed confused as to why Haru was leaving this early in the morning. "Oh, right. The ball is tonight, right?"

"I can't believe you would forget something like that." Haru said.

"I don't really have to go. I mean, Edina can't stay at home alone." Emi tried to find a way out of it.

"No, you are going. Edina will be fine with Gladia. She likes her a lot." Haru was determined, referring to Edina's nanny.

"Yeah, she does like her." Emi said.

"Well, hurry up and have breakfast. We leave in an hour." Haru told Emi.

* * *

As the two boys, Killua and Gon were on their way to finish a few errand before the big ball that they were all invited to. Leorio was on the phone talking to their other friend...

"I'm telling you, Kurapika. Killua has a child now." Leorio talked on the phone.

Killua rolled his eyes and looked out the car window, annoyed.

"Hey, Leorio. Can you put the phone on speaker? I want to talk to Kurapika." Gon asked Leorio.

"Sure." And with that he pressed speaker.

"Leorio, what you're saying is unreasonable." Kurapika said over the phone.

"Finally. Can you tell him that it's impossible." Killua said.

"Well, it's certainly impossible to have a baby in this short amount of time." Kurapika explained.

"See?" Killua looked straight to Leorio.

"... That's of course assuming that Killua's telling the truth." Kurapika added.

"WHAT?! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Killua yelled out, while Gon tried to calm him down.

"Well, considering your Nen type, you're known for lying." Kurapika stated.

"Anyway," Gon changed the subject before Killua got extremely annoyed. "You're going to come to the ball tonight, aren't you Kurapika?"

"Yeah, well I don't really have a choice. I must accompany miss Neon." He answered.

"Then we will see you tonight." Leorio said, ending the phone call.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the boys arrived at the huge venue where the ball was being held, Haru and Emi were at Suta's professional beauty salon.

"Are you sure? It seems too simple for my taste." Haru asked Emi who had just finished getting her hair and makeup done.

She had her hair slightly waved and pushed to her right side. She had red lipstick on and simple, yet classic eye makeup.

"I have really outdone myself. You look gorgeous, darling!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Suta. Are we finished yet?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm still not so sure that this hair goes well with this gown. I'd like to see more." Haru told Suta.

"Of course. Right this way." He said and led her to where he keeps his style catalogue.

Emi sighed. _We're going to be late... _She glanced at the clock. _I better go put my dress on..._

She wore a black, simple cocktail dress that reached to her mid-thighs. It wasn't too tight, but it complemented her figure beautifully.

After what seemed like forever to Emi, Haru finally settled on a long puffy pink gown and her hair up in a complicated bun.

"Finally. I've been waiting forever." Emi finally got up from the waiting chair.

"Perfection takes time." Haru looked in the mirror once more.

"I want to call Edina to check up on her." Emi reached for her phone which was in her tiny black clutch bag.

"I already called. She's taking a bath and is about to go to sleep." Haru told her.

"Oh, okay. Let's go, then. We're already late. My dad's been calling a lot." She informed Haru.

* * *

The ball was crowded with people of high status. Royal families, company owners, politicians and even hunters.

The three, Gon, Leorio and Killua were standing in front of the huge golden staircase. Guests were arriving and coming down the stairs to where the ball was held.

"I see Emi isn't here yet." They heard Kurapika's voice as he was walking towards the three.

"Kurapika!" Gon smiled.

"She's probably running a little late. You know how girls can be." Leorio guessed.

The orchestra started playing a different song.

"Kurapika! Dance with me!" Neon asked from not that far away and then she pulled him away to where all the dancing was taking place.

"Oh, look. Emi is here." Gon said and waved his hand to get her attention as she was coming down the stairs.

Killua turned around from facing Gon and Leorio and he watched as she smiled at them. _Damn it... She's even more beautiful than I thought she would be... _

* * *

;)

So tell me everything? Next one will be a very important and eventful chapter so make sure to leave a review. When I get five reviews, I'll update. That's the rules. Thank you, everyone for your lovely thoughts. I will update soon... Hopefully (That depends on you) I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and more exciting! This ball is the beginning!

~Untouchable dream


	45. Minori X Dance X Disappointment

Hi, people! It's time again!

* * *

"Oh, look. Emi is here." Gon said and waved his hand to get her attention as she was coming down the stairs.

Killua turned around from facing Gon and Leorio and he watched as she smiled at them. _Damn it... She's even more beautiful than I thought she would be..._

When Emi finally reached us Gon started. "Wow, Emi. You look great." Gon smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"You're drooling on the inside, aren't you?" Leorio whispered to Killua while Gon and Emi were still talking.

Killua just glared at him furiously.

Leorio chuckled quietly.

"So anyway, Haru is calling me so I better go and see who she wants me to meet." Emi told the trio. "I'll see you all later." And with that she left to where Haru was.

"And there she goes... Still doesn't know, Killua." Leorio dropped the not so subtle hint.

"I know that!" Killua exclaimed.

"Leorio, let's go to the refreshments section." Gon said pulling his friend Leorio along to avoid any more conflict.

Killua sighed, feeling a stare from someone in the huge room. He looked to his right and spotted the girl who was staring.

She smirked because of the sudden attention from him and approached. She was wearing a long, muddy red slim gown.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She extended her hand. "I'm Minori Manashi. My family owns the Manashi real estate companies."

Killua merely glanced at her hand. "Killua Zaoldyeck." He introduced himself.

"You... You're an assassin?" She questioned.

"Former assassin." Killua answered.

"Oh... Well, anyway. I was looking for a dance partner and..."

"I already have a dance partner." He cut her off and searched the room until he found Emi nearby. "And there she is now." He said and left Minori to get Emi.

Minori recognized Emi and suddenly she realized. _Her? She's not dead! Those two idiots didn't kill her! _Minori thought to herself as she saw Killua walking off to her.

"Emi, come with me." Killua grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as he was pulling her away.

"Dance with me." He smiled as they were both heading to the dance floor.

"But I..." She almost said.

"Do you see the girl wearing that long dress behind us?" He asked.

Emi turned around and spotted her. She immediately remembered...

"Dance with me so I won't have to dance with her." He said and held Emi's hand in his left and placed his right arm on her waist.

"Alright. Fine. I'll dance," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you should have given her a chance, you know."

"Do you know her? 'Cause she's staring at you like she saw a ghost." Killua seemed suspicious as they started dancing.

"She was in my class when I was in school." Emi answered, not wanting to mention what happened that night.

Killua saw Minori leaving in a hurry, making a phone call, looking serious. "I don't trust her at all." Killua stated.

Emi let out a slight chuckle. "That's just who you are, Killua."

Killua listened.

"At first, you don't trust anyone. You don't let people in..." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they kept dancing. Killua kept leading Emi.

"When people first meet you, they automatically assume that you're rude and arrogant." She clarified with a smile on her face. Her eyes fixed on his.

He smirked, proud of himself.

"They don't know anything." She continued. "They don't stay long enough to realize that you're the most selfless, caring person they will ever meet."

He was surprised of what she said.

"Emi, darling." Haru called her as the song ended.

She looked at Haru and back to Killua. "Sorry, I have to go. Thanks for dancing with me though." She smiled and left.

_I'm the one that's grateful... Why did she say those things?_

* * *

An hour has passed by. A fairly tall man wearing a tux was standing on the balcony, which was quieter than the ball room. Emi stepped outside to the balcony.

"Dad," Emi said.

The man turned around.

"Haru said you wanted to talk to me." She told him.

"I thought we should talk. We haven't seen each other in a long time." Her father spoke.

"We never talk unless you have something important to say." She reminded him.

"... I heard about your hunter licence." He told her.

"... I knew you would hear about that sooner or later." She said.

"You went and became a hunter despite my disapproval." He told her.

"I got it, didn't I?" She remembered the words he told her before taking the exam. "You said I couldn't, but I did."

"It was far too dangerous." He made his point clear. "You don't even need a license. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"What I want can't be bought." She said with a serious face.

Her father sighed. "Don't be like your mother."

She looked down. "... Nothing bad happened." She hated lying.

"As a punishment, you will go back to your academy next year." He said.

This was the first time he has ever punished his daughter.

_... It's not like I will be able to do hunter jobs now. _Emi thought to herself.

"I am your father and I know what's best for you." He said and began with another thing. "I also met your friends tonight..."

She looked up.

"I don't think you should be spending so much time with an assassin." He said.

She felt so angry and annoyed by what she heard, but bit her tongue and looked down.

"He could be dangerous." He kept saying.

She couldn't take it and bursted. "You can't tell me who my friends are!"

He looked at her.

"Because they have been there for me more than you have." She continued. "You don't know anything about any of them or what they're like."

Her father stayed silent.

"And you can't make me live your life because I'm not you." She said. "I'm sorry for being a disappointment because I'm not as smart or successful as you."

"Emi." He tried to say.

"You don't get to judge my friends." She told him and then walked away.

* * *

Emi walked into the ball room, upset. She walked to the other side of the ball room to get to the other huge balcony because she had the strong urge to cry at that moment.

Killua noticed and followed her out.

She was close to tears, but didn't let herself cry.

"What happened?" Killua asked as he stood behind her.

She tried to seem okay. "It's nothing. I'm just here to get some fresh air."

He stood next to her. "Not convincing."

She faced him. "... I talked to my father."

He was silent.

"... He was upset about me taking the hunter exam." She continued.

He kept listening.

"When I told him that I wanted to take the hunter exam he laughed..." She said, crossing her arms. "He said it was impossible and that I was crazy to even try..."

He was still quiet.

"He thinks I'm a disappointment... And I really don't want to disappoint hi-"

Just then, out of nowhere, Killua cut her off by pulling her closer to him and smashes his lips into hers. He kissed her for the first time.

* * *

!

Finally! Right?

I'm so excited to read your thoughts in the reviews! Please stick to the five review rule and thank you!

~Untouchable dream


	46. Confession X Presence X Job

Hey, dear readers! I love the reviews you left. Keep up the good work :)

* * *

Emi walked into the ball room, upset. She walked to the other side of the ball room to get to the other huge balcony because she had the strong urge to cry at that moment.

Killua noticed and followed her out.

She was close to tears, but didn't let herself cry.

"What happened?" Killua asked as he stood behind her.

She tried to seem okay. "It's nothing. I'm just here to get some fresh air."

He stood next to her. "Not convincing."

She faced him. "... I talked to my father."

He was silent.

"... He was upset about me taking the hunter exam." She continued.

He kept listening.

"When I told him that I wanted to take the hunter exam he laughed..." She said, crossing her arms. "He said it was impossible and that I was crazy to even try..."

He was still quiet.

"He thinks I'm a disappointment... And I really don't want to disappoint hi-"

Just then, out of nowhere, Killua cut her off by pulling her closer to him and smashes his lips into hers. He kissed her for the first time... And after he pulled away, he looked into her closed eyes slowly opening up to meet his.

"You're a lot of things, but you're not a disappointment." He said, his eyes still fixed on hers and after a while, he let go of her waist.

Emi was confused, dazed, surprised, but most of all, she was still perceiving what had just happened.

"I don't want to hold back anymore." Killua said with an insouciant look on his face. "... I love you and I don't want to hold it back. There, I said it." He said and turned around.

The thoughts she's been pushing away and neglecting are here for her to face. She's not even sure she wants to...

"... You don't. You can't be..." She said, knowing that her words won't change what was going on.

Killua slightly turned his head to glance at her.

"I look different. That's it, right? Just because I wore a dress and put on makeup. If I was in my usual look-" She tried to pile up excuses.

"That won't make any difference. You're beautiful in everything." Killua said, facing her once again.

She shook her head. "You don't have to say that..."

"I will always want to kiss you." He stepped closer.

"... Well, you can't." She looked at him. "This thing... It never ends well... And you... Especially you... You can't say things like that." She said in a whisper only the close two of them would hear.

"... Do you still trust me?" He also whispered, reminding her of when he first asked her that question.

"... Blindly." She confessed.

"I promise I will never hurt you..." He got even closer while whispering.

She slowly realized that that was it all along. The blind trust she had for him. **It doesn't matter if she believes in love or not... She was in it all along. It wasn't a choice at all. It was something neither of them could deny anymore...**

He leaned in to kiss her and this time, she willingly let him.

* * *

It was two A.M. by the time Emi and Killua stepped back inside the ball hand in hand. A lot of guests were starting to leave, but Emi managed to find their friends in the crowd. She felt Killua let go of her hand and turned around, but couldn't find him.

"Emi!" She heard Gon's cheerful voice calling her.

She walked over to the trio. "Have you guys seen Killua? He was behind me a few seconds ago." She wondered.

"He probably didn't want to hear Leorio's lectures about a certain subject." Kurapika wasn't being very vague.

Leorio just seemed annoyed by that.

"... He kissed me." She bluntly said.

Their faces suddenly turned to face her. "WHAT?!"

She seemed kind of startled about that.

"He did it! Yeah!" Leorio cheered and put his hand up cheerfully.

Gon looked happy as well. "I knew he could!"

"It's such a beautiful love story!" Leorio said while crying tears of joy on Kurapika's shoulder.

"You knew about this?" Emi asked them, surprised by their reactions.

"He told us not to tell." Kurapika said, trying to get Leorio off his shoulder.

Emi's phone buzzed in her hand. "Haru's calling me. I better talk to her." She said after excusing herself from all of their excitement, which they didn't even notice.

She went back to that balcony so she could talk to her.

"Hello?" Emi answered.

"Emi, what happened between you and your father? He left looking quite upset." Haru asked in a concerned voice.

"It's a long story..." Emi told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killua stepped outside on the huge building's roof. He walked a few steps and then stopped, sensing a familiar, unpleasant presence behind him.

"It's been too long, Kil." Illumi's voice didn't surprise Killua at all.

"What are you doing here, Illumi?" Killua asked his older sibling.

"I'm sure you figured that out already." Illumi said then paused. "I'm here to finish a job."

"I figured." Killua turned around to face him.

"How did you notice my presence in the ballroom? It's no question. You've gotten much stronger than last time." Illumi said with his same, expressionless face.

Killua stayed quite.

"Well, I better get to it. My client is impatient." Illumi took a few steps past Killua.

"Wait." Killua told him and went after Illumi who had stopped. Killua looked down from the roof to the huge balcony where Emi was standing, talking on her cell phone.

_No! It can't be!_

"You can't kill her!" He stood in the way of his sibling.

"Is that so?" Illumi asked as he looked at the girl Killua was protecting.

_Who is this girl who is so important to Killua?_

* * *

Thank you for reading, everybody!  
I hope you liked. Please review. Don't forget the 5 review limit.

**Important: **So I have some bad news and some good news! The bad news is, this story is coming to an end. Good news is I'm considering making a sequel if you guys support me! I want to reach a large number of reviews to make the second one so please tell everyone you know who might be interested to read this story and review! I will post details in the final chapter! Thank you so much!


	47. A year X Threat X Nothing wrong

Hello, everybody. It's that time again. Thanks to the amazing reviewers! I hope you have a nice day. I really enjoy reading your reviews so keep them coming!

Sorry but this one is kind of short :/

Here it goes!

* * *

_Who is this girl who is so important to Killua? _Illumi thought to himself.

"And why not?" Illumi asked his brother with his still emotionless face.

"..." Killua stayed silent. "Who hired you to kill her?" He spoke again, answering his older brother's question with another question.

"I can't reveal such confidential information. I taught you that, remember?" He told his younger brother.

"I won't let you kill her, Illumi." Killua said with fierce eyes.

"I don't have any intentions of fighting you, little brother." Illumi told Killua. "I have to finish my job." Illumi took out his needles, ready to strike.

Killua was ready to block his attack.

_... This is the perfect opportunity. _Illumi thought.

"... But I guess I can break the rules for a family member's sake." He put his needles away.

Killua seemed surprised by the sudden change.

"If you're willing to do what I say." Illumi told him.

_I can never defeat him in a fight so I guess this is my only option... _Killua told himself. "What do you want?" He asked his brother.

"First of all, I'd like to know who this girl is? Why is she important to you?" Illumi asked.

"Why does it matter? It's not going to change your mind." Killua told his brother in anger.

"Fair enough." Illumi said. "I have never canceled on a client before, but I suppose I can make an exception..." He continued.

Killua kept listening.

"If you come home, I won't harm the girl."

That took Killua by surprise. He was willing to do anything. "... I'll do it." And so he did, knowing that winning against Illumi is impossible.

"Very good. I'll call the client then..." He took out his phone.

"Wait." Killua said. "You didn't hear my conditions."

Illumi looked at Killua again.

"I can't trust you." Killua said. "How can I make sure that you won't kill her after I come back?" He asked, with feud in his voice.

"What do you suggest?" Illumi asked him.

"Give me a year." Killua demanded.

Illumi listened.

"And when I come back to the mansion, I'll call Gon and make sure she's okay myself." Killua said.

"... Fine. I'll come back after a year." Illumi smiled, but still seemed emotionless. "I don't see why you should stay that long, but I'll honor your wish."

Killua looked at him with pure hatred.

"See you next year, brother." Illumi turned around.

"Wait." Killua stopped him again.

Illumi stopped.

"Who was the client?"

"... Minori Manashi." Illumi said before he left.

_I knew it... _Killua thought and returned to the ball room.

* * *

Minori was standing alone in a hallway inside the huge building. She had just received a call from Illumi.

Suddenly, with one quick step, Killua showed up and chocked her by grabbing her neck and pinning her to the wall.

She struggled to breathe, but couldn't even move.

"... Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" Killua told her, with a dark look on his face.

She was scared to death at that moment.

"If you ever try something like that again. I swear I will make your death slow and painful." He strangled her harder.

She thought she was going to die and closed her eyes.

He suddenly let her go and watched as she fell on the ground.

She started coughing and held her aching neck.

"I you ever show your face again, I'll kill you." Killua said, looking away and restraining himself from killing her and walked away.

* * *

After coming back to the ball room. He saw Gon, Leorio and Kurapika all ready to leave. "Oh, Killua!" Gon saw his friend approaching.

"Where have you been? We've been calling you for the past hour." Leorio asked his friend.

"Really? I didn't check my phone." He said. "Are you guys leaving?" He asked them.

"Yeah. It's getting late, but we'll meet up tomorrow." Kurapika told him.

"Oh, right." Gon remembered. "Emi was looking for you. She's outside." He pointed to the balcony.

"Okay." He smiled and waved to his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, he went outside and found Emi standing alone with a black shawl around her, covering part of her little black dress.

"It's pretty cold out here. Shouldn't you be inside?" Killua spoke.

She turned around and smiled. "You disappeared." She approached him.

"Not important." He said as he held her hand and pulled her close.

She looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him directly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No." He answered.

_I'm going to spend as much time with you as possible... _

* * *

Well? I hope you like it. If so, post a review, please. It keeps me motivated!

Remember, I need five reviews to post the next one! That's five! Thank you!

I'm really sleepy now... Bye-bye!

~Untouchable dream


	48. December X April X Biggest mistake?

Hey, everybody. Thank you for reading!

I hope you like it!

I'm thinking about changing a few bits before I end this story.

* * *

_December 14th_

After the ball last night, Gon and Killua sat down at a coffee shop in town and waited for their friends.

"No!" Gon got up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table in protest. "Why! Why did you agree to this!"

"Gon, calm down." Killua said, seemingly cool about the whole situation.

Gon sighed and tried to contain his outrage and sat back down on his chair.

"I thought about it. It's the only way." Killua said, calmly taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

Gon turned his hands into fists. "You hated that place... You were tired of killing. You can't go back there..."

"I still do." Killua said simply. "But it's nothing compared to what could happen if I don't go back."

Gon stayed silent.

"And I know it's hard, but you know you can't tell Emi anything." Killua said with a serious look.

"... I know."

"I also need you to do something for me."

Gon listened.

"After I'm gone, I'm going to call you and make sure Illumi didn't break his deal." Killua explained. "Illumi knows your voice so he might use a fake on me but he doesn't know Emi's..."

"I don't understand. Why don't you just call her?" Gon asked, confused.

"Because she'll know it's me even if I call from a different number."

"Illumi can easily fake anyone he wants, but he still doesn't know what her voice sounds like so if I call you and you let me hear her voice, I'll know she's safe." Killua explained. He witnessed a lot of people faking who they really are, trying to get through his family's gate. He was sure Illumi easily knew how to do that and wasn't about to take any chances. _Now that he knows that she's important to me, he'll want to kill her weather it was for a job or not._

"Okay. You can count on me." Gon agreed. "But you'll come back again, right?"

"I don't wanna worry about that. I have a whole year ahead of me." He put his hands behind his head and leaned his back on his chair, calmly.

Gon was noticeably worried.

* * *

_April 19th_

Killua walked alone in the town's almost empty streets and received a sudden call.

"Hello?"

"Kil, I want to add a small thing to our deal." Illumi said.

"What is it?" Killua said with a serious tone, making his way into the forest.

"After talking about it with our mother, who was extremely happy about her son's return, we decided to add some conditions of our own." Illumi added. "Turn around."

Killua was surprised. He turned around to find Illumi a few steps behind him. _He... He concealed his presence without a single flaw... He was behind me this whole time..._

Illumi took out one of his needles. "I have to put this back inside your head."

"I could just take it out, you know."

"You won't this time. It'll keep you from pulling it out."

_I knew he would use that sooner or later... _"Fine. Do it."

Illumi threw his needle, aiming at Killua's forehead. The needle was so strong, that it went inside Killua's head instantly, causing a lot of blood to stream out of the wound. He felt the excruciating pain, but endured it as always.

"See you next December, little brother." And with that Illumi disappeared, leaving Killua to tend to his fresh wound.

* * *

After what happened, Killua made his way to where Emi was. She was in that meadow she loves. His wound was well-hidden because of his hair. It was almost nighttime and he found Emi sitting by the stream. She turned her head towards him when she noticed.

She smiled and got up. "You're never late." She said, wondering why it took him longer than usual.

"Had to stop for some chocolate." He lied and stepped closer so their faces could be inches away.

Emi noticed the hidden mark, barely visible because of Killua's hair covering most part of his forehead. "What's that?" She asked concerned and pushed his hair back away from his forehead to have a better look.

He saw her face get even more concerned after seeing how serious it looked. "It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing. Killua, this-"

"I was training." He lied again.

She was skeptical about weather he was telling the truth or not.

"Don't worry..." He leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly they both heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, look, it's the love birds." Arata said with obvious envy in his voice.

Emi turned around.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to annoy us, Arata?" Killua said with animosity.

"No need to be so hostile, Killua. I just came to talk to your girlfriend." He looked at Emi. "An assassin? Really? You couldn't have picked a better boyfriend?"

Killua just glared at him.

Emi sighed. "Arata, is that all you wanted to say?" She was tired of almost everyone telling her the same thing.

"Pretty much." He replied. "Oh, and your father's back in town again."

"I should really talk to him..." Emi looked at Killua.

"Yeah, it's the perfect time to break his heart." Arata said, reminding Emi of what happened between her and her father that night.

She looked down, remembering how badly she acted.

"Leave. Now." Killua said to Arata, hating the way he just made her feel terrible about herself.

"Fine." Arata shrugged. "Have fun making the biggest mistake of your life, Emi." He turned around and left.

* * *

:(

So? How was it? Favorite part? More romance? Less romance?

Leave your thoughts in the review section please :)

Thank you! And remember:

**Five reviews or I won't post the LAST CHAPTER!**

**The next one will be the last, people! Be sure to leave more reviews so I can make the sequel!  
**

****Thank you so much,

~Untouchable dream


	49. August X Last Night X Lies

Hi everyone. So the reviews have dropped... I don't know why :( I hope you are not finding the recent chapters boring, but anyway I'm going to finish this story as promised and maybe start working on the sequel, but only if everyone starts reviewing again and help support this story. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the last chapter...

* * *

Emi walked inside her mansion to talk to her father and found him sitting in his room, reading the newspaper as usual. She knocked on his door lightly.

He turned his head and put the newspaper down. "Come on in, Emi."

She stepped inside her father's room. "I'm here to apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now, if-" He barely said.

"You didn't let me finish." She said, full of confidence. "I really need to tell you something before you accept my apology."

"What is it?" He asked his daughter.

"I don't expect you to start caring or showing up or even spending time with your daughter. I've accepted the fact that you're careless. Haru and I are just fine without you here. I won't judge you on how you look at life and how you choose to spend yours and I know that you're a good person, but I won't ever allow you to turn my life into what YOU want it to be. I'm a hunter and it's the only thing I have that I actually earned, not because I am Zen Soad's daughter and most importantly, don't ever tell me who I can and cannot see." She let all of that out.

Her father smiled. "Keep in mind that I want your best interest."

"You can want it and wish for it, but at the end of the day, it's my choice." She said again.

"And what happens when you make a mistake?" He asked his daughter, still in doubt.

"I don't expect everything to be perfect and if I make a mistake, then that's okay too." Emi tried to convince her father.

He slightly smiled. "You're a lot like your mother."

She stayed silent.

"One simple mistake and look at her now... She's not alive to make it right again." Zen spoke in reminisce.

Emi headed for the door. "I just came to tell you this. I don't care if you agree with me or not. Have a nice trip, dad."

"Wait." Zen said. "If your mother was here right now, she would tell you the same."

Emi smiled. "No, she wouldn't." She faced her father again. "She was a hunter with many opportunities ahead of her, but she gladly gave all of that up so she could marry you." She explained.

"Your mother never told me she was a hunter. I found out after she died." He said, with resentment in his voice.

"She quit, but then after I was born she went on a unexpected mission." She kept explaining.

"Leaving us behind." He spoke.

"She died to protect you." Emi said, shocking her father. "I read her journal. That was the last thing she wrote."

Her father was shocked to finally realize the truth behind his wife's death.

"She loved you." Emi said. "She knew that some group of criminals were after killing you."

He looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"So call it a mistake or a choice or whatever you want to call it." Emi looked at her father. "It was the right thing to do." And with that she left the room, making her point clear.

* * *

_August 24th_

"So Gon, you've been acting weird these past months. Is something wrong?" Emi asked her friend. They were both at Emi's garden, sitting on a table.

"Am I? No, it's nothing. I'm always this weird." He laughed sheepishly and put his hand behind his head. "Oh, yeah. Killua's late. Let me call him." He tried to change the subject.

She wasn't so convinced. She knew that Gon had something on his mind. She took a sip from her tea cup.

"He's on his way here." Gon smiled and put his phone back on the table.

Emi smiled and looked down at her tea cup.

"You seem happy..." Gon got her attention so she looked at him once again.

"I've never seen you both as happy as you are now." Gon smiled.

Emi slightly blushed at what Gon said. "... Yeah, I guess I am."

After smiling, Gon slightly frowned and looked down. _It's too bad you both won't stay like this... _He thought to himself.

"I'm here." Killua entered the garden holding little Edina's hand as they both walked to where Gon and Emi's table was.

"Look who's here." Emi got up from her chair and walked to Killua and Edina. She hugged Edina warmly.

"Mama!" Edina said sweetly which made Emi smile.

"Ahem!" Killua said, hinting something to Emi and getting her attention.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry." She playfully apologized for not kissing him sooner.

"Apology accepted." He also said, playfully.

* * *

_December 13th_

It was 2 AM in the morning. _Tomorrow's the day... I have to do what I planned on doing... But I still have this night to at least see her before I have to break up with her tomorrow._

Killua made his way to her balcony. He was used to surprising her by showing up unexpectedly. He found her sleeping in her bed, but she appeared to be having a bad dream. Killua noticed the restlessness in her closed eyes and a tear appeared in her eye.

"Emi..." He whispered, trying to wake her up gently. He wiped her tear and kissed her gently. "Wake up..."

When she finally opened her eyes. "Killua..." She was surprised to see him.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" He asked her.

She slowly sat up and opened her lamp. "... Yeah. Thank you for waking me up." She uncovered herself, ready to get up.

He stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm done sleeping." She answered.

"It's 2 AM. No, you're not. Go back to sleep." He was insisting. He sat on her bad.

"But I can't-" Emi didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I know. I'll stay with you." Killua said and held Emi in his arms.

She looked up at him. "You don't have t-"

"I want to." Killua said, looking at her as well.

She looked away and blushed.

Killua kissed her forehead. "You're blushing a lot these days."

She smiled against his chest, but then remembered the nightmare she had. "... The nightmare I had was about you, Killua."

"Forget about it. It's nothing." He told her. "I'm here, aren't I?"

She felt completely safe with him. She trusted him more than anyone. She finally closed her tired eyes and whispered. "I love you, Killua."

He smiled to himself. "I love you."

* * *

Morning came and Emi slowly began to wake from her restful sleep. Killua wasn't there...

When she got out of her mansion, she went to where the three would always meet; the big meadow.

When she arrived she saw Killua standing alone, facing the river.

She smiled and went over to him. "I figured you'd be here."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Emi, you're such a fool."

She was confused as to why he would say that so suddenly.

He smirked and looked at her. "You never figured it out after all this time." He turned to her. "I lied. I was never in love with you." He smiled, looking sly.

She was surprised by the sudden change.

"You were so desperate." He walked past her. He laughed. "It took me this long to realize that the year I spent with you has been a total waste."

They were next to each other now with Killua looking back and she was still looking forward, getting her heart broken.

"But why did you lie?" Emi asked him.

He shrugged. "I was bored and you seemed like a fun toy to play with, but I was wrong. You're boring." He put his hands behind his head and acted like he didn't care and began to walk away.

"... Wait." Emi finally said. "Did I do something wrong? I know you're not this person." She surprised him.

He turned around.

"If I did, then at least tell me." She asked of him.

"It's hard to pick one. You're made up of mistakes." He kept walking and just left her there.

_It's easier if you hate me. Just hate me and live your life happily, Emi._

* * *

A few days later. Killua and Illumi walked to their airship after finishing a job that Illumi asked Killua to do.

"I did what you asked. Now, you have to keep your word." Killua told his older sibling.

"Of course. Mother will be so proud after hearing your excellent work on this job." Illumi handed Killua's cell phone back to him. "You may make your call."

Killua took his phone and dialed Gon's number.

Illumi walked inside the airship while Killua waited for Gon's answer.

* * *

Gon and Emi were sitting in her house.

"I'm sorry, Emi." Gon said, trying to help his obviously heart-broken friend._  
_

"Stop apologizing, Gon. I'm fine with it. It was my mistake, not his." Emi said, smiling the pain away.

Gon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Okay, Killua. I'm going to do what you asked me to..._

He pressed the 'receive call' button while Emi was distracted.

Killua waited for Emi to talk at the other end of the call.

"... I just wish I knew what I did wrong." Emi spoke.

Killua smiled to himself at the sound of her voice.

"... I probably said something or did something wrong." She kept talking.

Gon just looked down.

"Gon, can I ask you a favor?" Emi asked.

"Uh... Sure." Gon seemed curious.

Killua was too.

"If you see him again can you tell him that I'm really, really sorry..." She said with tears in her eyes. "Tell him that I wish I could take back every wasted second he ever spent with me."

Gon felt sad and he knew that Killua was too.

"I guess he wasn't happy after all." She wiped her tear and smiled warmly at Gon.

"I will. I'll tell him that." Gon replied.

Killua closed his phone angrily.

_Damn it. _He thought to himself. Feeling sadness and anger beginning to consume him.

* * *

!

This was the last chapter! I will post about the sequel later on! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!

~Untouchable dream


	50. Sequel

Hello, so about the sequel...

I have thought of an overall plot and I still feel like there are some important questions to be answered. I've read your wonderful reviews and I found that all of you seemed to wonder about the same things...

**Will Killua ever come back?**

**Can he make another deal with Illumi?**

**Can Gon handle keeping the truth away from Emi?**

**What about Edina? How is she handling Killua not being around?**

**What will Illumi have Killua doing once he's back to being an assassin?**

**What about Emi's condition? Will she get better or worse?**

Oh, and I'm also planning to rewrite the chapters and make them look differently.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who read this story. The sequel is not certain, but with your support it will be.


	51. Punishment X Call X Message

Hello, beautiful readers! This is the sequel and I'm so excited about it!

I actually wanted to rewrite the earlier chapters first, but I got so excited. What can I say?

Ready? Okay!

* * *

It's been six months to be exact. Six months since Killua left. The middle of May... Emi was sitting at the huge dining room table with Haru. They were having dinner. Emi glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Edina was sleeping upstairs in her room and the mansion was pretty quite. She looked back down at her food, poking the steak that was in front of her.

"You haven't touched your food..." Haru said, looking at Emi's plate from afar.

"I did eat." Emi said, simply.

"Taking one bite doesn't count." Haru scolded her step-daughter.

"..." Emi kept looking down.

"Emi." Haru tried to get her attention.

_I bet Killua is happy now... With me out of his way. I must have been such a pain to deal with... I hate that. I wish I was a better person..._

"Emi!" Haru called out for the fifth time before getting Emi's attention.

"Huh?" Emi finally realized. "Yeah, I'm full." She put her fork down and got up from the table.

"That is it." Haru put down her fork and knife as well. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Emi asked.

"What's wrong? Why, everything is wrong." Haru began her ranting. "I know you're hurt, Emi, but it's been months now..." She started talking about the subject she was avoiding.

Emi smiled. "What? You think I'm still upset about Killua?"

"Then why are you acting like this?" Haru asked, concerned.

"People change. That's all." Emi said, reassuring Haru.

"I'm glad to see you over him." Haru believed her.

Emi just smiled and walked upstairs to her room._  
_

_I don't get much sleep anymore. Nightmares won't leave me alone and even when I'm just laying on my bed I can't enjoy it because my mind keeps wandering off and somehow I always end up thinking about what happened with Killua. I'm still trying to figure out what I did to make him hate me. It keeps me up at night. Edina keeps reminding me of him. I think she misses him and she won't stop asking me where he is. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry, but Killua left because I made a mistake? Gon keeps coming to visit and cheer me up once in a while, which is nice. I spend most of my days outside, training alone. Even if I did lose my Nen, I won't stop training. It's painful to punch, kick and jump around, especially when you can't even walk without feeling pain, but I deserve it anyway... I get up terrified most nights... And I stay like that until the sun comes up and I feel tired, but I wake up without energy anyway... I always end up having nightmares about Killua, but I always forget them... But yeah, I'm fine._

* * *

Gon made his way through the main gates inside his friend, Emi's house. He didn't like what Emi was doing to herself at all. To make it worse, he promised Killua to keep him updated. He knows his best friend won't be happy when he finds out...

He found her, training outside in her estate's huge garden. "Emi." He called her.

She turned around and instantly smiled. "Hi, Gon."

His face, turned worried. "Emi, it isn't good for you to train so hard."

"I'm fine." She kept smiling. "How was Edina? I heard you took her out to play."

"She had fun. She's upstairs right now." Gon told her.

"Great." She stood up, brushing off her top and shorts. Her left leg was bleeding pretty badly and her knuckles as well.

"Emi, you're bleeding..." Gon said, looking at his friend's injuries. "You need to stop."

"Minor injuries aren't a big deal. I can still go on." She tied up her hair in a ponytail and started punching and kicking the training post again.

He rushed to stop her. "Haru-san also told me you haven't been eating or sleeping." He seemed worried and somewhat sad. Gon knew that Killua would be even more depressed than he already is.

Emi stayed silent.

"Why are you punishing yourself?" Gon asked, letting go of her fist.

"I'm not." She answered.

* * *

"Splendid job, little brother." Illumi said, emotionless after watching Killua kill an entire squad of soldiers in less than two seconds.

Killua switched off his killer mode and didn't even look back at the scattered pieces of human bodies left behind him.

"You may leave, Kil." Illumi said. "We have another job this evening."

Killua didn't even bother facing Illumi. He walked away, got his cell phone out and called Gon.

"Gon, any improvements?" Killua asked his best friend.

"No..." Gon sounded troubled.

"What? Don't tell me she's getting even worse." Killua didn't even know about the sleeping and eating problems or even the strict training Emi was doing. He just knows that she hasn't been taking her painkillers.

Gon hesitated to tell him everything because he knew it would make him even worse. "She's punishing herself, Killua..."

Killua stopped walking.

"And I don't know how much she can hold out..." Gon preferred not to tell Killua the details.

Killua tightened his fists.

"You need to come back soon, Killua." Gon said in a serious yet sensitive voice. "The hunter organization sent a message to all the hunters. They said it was urgent and concerns us all. Emi is going..."

"Yeah, I got the message too. Do you have any idea what they're planning?" Killua asked Gon, hoping he had some information.

"No, but if it's urgent, I bet it's something too rough for Emi to handle." Gon stated the obvious.

"... Then I guess I'm going too." Killua told his best friend.

Gon was surprised. "Really? But how?"

"Well, if it's something serious, my family will find that a great opportunity for me to get some experience." Killua explained.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you there, Killua."

"Yeah..." And with that Killua ended the call.

* * *

Yay! The first chapter!

I decided to put the sequel with the rest of the story. I don't know. It just seemed better to me this way :)

Anyway, please support this story by leaving a review! Thanks!  
Bye!


	52. Airship X Separate X Requested!

Hey, dear readers.

It's time for chapter two of the sequel!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Ms. Emi Soad_

_The Hunter Association invites you to an urgent meeting which will take place at the Gedsu hotel in Pagma city on June 1st at nine o'clock._

_As a fellow hunter, we seek your help and support for this association._

_Further details will be explained when you attend the meeting._

_Regards,_

_Hunter association board_

Emi read the invite again while waiting for her airship to land. Gon was aboard as well. He wondered how his two friends, Emi and Killua, would react after seeing each other again. He hasn't told her anything about him attending.

"We will land in Pagma airport shortly. Please fasten your seat belts." The captain spoke through his microphone, informing his two passengers.

Emi put her invite away. "So Gon, who's attending the meeting?"

"Well, Leorio had an important exam to study for and Kurapika is still working in York New and Killua..." Gon hesitated to tell her.

She smiled. "It's okay, Gon. I'll be happy to see him again."

"He's attending." Gon made up his mind.

Emi nodded. "He probably doesn't want to see me again. It's fine."

"You don't know that." Gon tried to encourage her.

"I don't wanna waste any more of his time." She smiled and after that, the airship landed.

* * *

After they both had arrived at the Gedsu hotel, which was really fancy and huge, they walked to the reception.

"Good morning. Are you both here for the Hunter Association?" The receptionist asked the two.

"Yes." Gon said.

"Your Hunter License, please." The receptionist asked politely.

They both handed her their Hunter License. She swiped their licenses and checked their attendance.

"Mr. Gon Freecss and Miss Emi Soad, correct?" She typed with her keyboard. "Mr. Freecss you're in auditorium one..." She read the words on the screen. "And you, miss Soad are in auditorium two."

"Two separate meetings?" Emi asked the receptionist.

"Yes, the Hunter Association devided the hunters into groups."

Gon and Emi just looked at each other confused.

* * *

Gon entered the huge auditorium he was assigned to. He looked around and was surprised how many people were there.

"Hey, Gon." Killua noticed him enetring and approached him.

"Killua!" Gon seemed very happy to see his best friend again.

"You're late. The meeting is about to start." Killua told Gon. "Let's take our seats." And they both sat down at their chairs, waiting for the meeting to start.

"So many people are here. Do you have any idea what they're going to say Killua?" Gon looked around, observing the huge room once more.

"Well, there have been a lot of rumors about this meeting. Who knows?" Killua shrugged.

"Why do you think they held separate meetings?" Gon asked, still not figuring it out.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with experience." Killua explained.

"Experience?" Gon asked again.

"Yeah. Emi was assigned to the other meeting based on her experience level. We are more experienced so they assigned us here." Killua said.

"So it's a level thing..." Gon finally understood.

Suddenly a microphone sound was heard.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for being here. This official meeting is now in session. I will leave you with a member of the Hunter Association board; Mr. Ped Luheth." The presenter introduced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and closely paid attention to the man called Ped who was now standing on the huge platform.

"I have invited all of you here today to inform you about a very distressing issue." He started his lecture. "It seems that we have a new anti-hunter organization on our hands..."

The crowd murmured and the sound of chatter started flying through the auditorium.

"We don't know much about this organization, but here's what we do know so far..." He turned his head and pointed to the screen that was showing up behind him.

The screen showed the organization's official symbol. It was the exact replica of the Hunter Association symbol, but it was darker and had a giant red mark over it, representing antagonism.

"It's a very dangerous threat to our organization and all the hunters all over the world. It must be stopped." Ped seemed determined. "It has been attacking our organization for several days. It killed over a thousand well-trained hunters."

Everybody seemed shocked by the massive number.

"It is against all hunter activity. Their real goal is currently unknown, but we need to stop it before it gets even more powerful. All we know is it has a lot of strong members with different abilities." Ped explained. "For those of you who is not ready to risk your life, I suggest you leave right now." He gave them the option.

A few hunters left the auditorium, but many were still ready to help, like Gon and Killua.

_I'm sure Emi won't choose to leave even though she's completely powerless... _Killua thought.

"So you may have wondered why we were having two separate meetings. It's because we devided all of you into two categories..." He explained. "We chose the stronger, more experienced hunters, you." He pointed at the audience. "We are calling you the leaders."

"Leaders?" A loud chatter began echoing through the auditorium again.

"Let me explain. The other group will be the less experienced, less strong hunters. They will be your trainees." And with that he shocked the audience. "We will use this method to give the trainee hunters more experience. As for you, leaders. Your job is to lead missions, come up with plans, give assignments, train and give orders. Any trainee who doesn't comply to your rules and requests will be out of this operation." He specifically said, giving the 'leaders' full control. "You will each have four trainees. You may request a certain trainee if you'd like. The rest will be chosen randomly."

The crowd began talking again, discussing the rules that were given. They all seemed to like the given rules.

"What do you think, Killua?" Gon asked him.

"I'm okay with that. You know what we must do, right?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded. "Request Emi as one of our trainees."

"Exactly. Whoever gets called on first." Killua was assured. _That's a relief. We won't let her do any work if she's with us._

Ped stepped away and went backstage and the presenter came on the platform once again. "When you hear your name called out, please head over to the door on the right." And he began calling names until he finally reached Killua's name. The auditorium was half-empty now.

Killua headed to the room and when he went inside. He found the man who was speaking earlier; Pet sitting behind a desk with a list in his hand of all the leaders and trainees.

"Killua Zaoldyeck, any requests?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Emi Soad." Killua answered him.

"Emi Soad..." He traced the paper in his hand with his finger until he reached her name. "I'm sorry, but she's already been requested."

"What? By who?" Killua asked, getting suspicious.

"His name is Arata Unii."

* * *

:D

Thank youuuuuuuuuuu!

Please leave a review, everyone! Keep me motivated, please :'(

See ya!


	53. Coin X Saile X Teams

Hi, everyone!  
Thank you for the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it :)

Here's the chapter. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Killua and Arata were both sitting in Ped's office, facing each other on a round business table with a few of the Hunter Association's members.

"I have called this special meeting because of an issue Mr. Unii and Mr. Zaoldyeck have." Ped said, taking the leader's seat on the business table. "We are here to discuss whether the trainee; Ms. Soad should be in Arata's or Killua's team." He seemed to find this issue insignificant.

"This is pointless. I requested her first." Arata began the argument.

"Only because they called your name first which is unfair." Killua said, directing his hateful eyes at Arata.

"Listen, Zaoldyeck. I don't know what you're planning on doing to her, but I suggest you leave her alone." Arata said with hate in his eyes as well.

Killua held himself back.

"It's bad enough that you abandoned her and left her hating herself. She's barely okay." Arata told Killua. "Why do you even want her on your team anyway?"

"None of your damn business." Killua shot back, keeping calm at the same time.

"Boys, if this is a personal matter, I suggest we assign her a different team..." Ped almost said.

"NO!" Killua and Arata both yelled at the same time, both glaring at Ped.

Ped was startled by that and just seemed to let them continue arguing.

"THEN SHE'S ON MY TEAM! END OF DISCUSSION!" Arata shouted.

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE, YOU MORON!" Killua shouted back.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH HER, ZAOLDYECK!" Arata kept yelling.

"I DON'T CARE!" Killua kept yelling back.

"STOP YELLING!" Ped finally got their attention.

They both stopped and calmed down.

"I never thought we would face something like this. You are not acting as professionals at all." Ped said with a serious tone and expression. "You are here to discuss, not to rip each other's eyes out."

They just looked at each other, hateful looks were exchanged yet again.

"I came up with a perfect solution." He informed them.

They both seemed anxious to hear.

Ped pulled out a coin from his pocket. "We flip a coin. Agreed?"

They both looked at each other once more and back at Ped. They both nodded.

* * *

Emi sat in the auditorium, patiently waiting for the announcements to be made, wondering about Gon and Killua. They haven't announced anyone's teams yet, but they explained how things will work. A girl who looked close to her age approached her.

"Hello." The girl spoke with a raspy voice.

"Hi." Emi smiled politely.

"I'm Saile. What's your name?" She asked.

"Emi."

"It's nice to meet you." Saile smiled. "I never thought I would meet anyone my age here. Are you nervous about which leader you might get?"

"Not really." Emi told Saile.

"I hope I don't get someone mean or something." Saile said.

"I wish you luck." Emi smiled at her.

"You too." Saile smiled back.

"Attention, everyone." The announcer spoke into the microphone. "It's time to announce the teams. I present your leaders."

All the leaders, including Gon, Killua and Arata entered the auditorium stage and stood in front of their trainees.

"I will now call on each of your names and your leaders. When you're name is called, kindly make your way to the stage next to your leader."

Emi spotted Gon on the huge stage and smiled as he waved at her.

"You know him?" Saile asked, referring to Gon.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Emi said, as the announcer began calling names.

Emi spotted Killua next to Gon as well. Her face expressions went from joy to sadness as she recalled what had happened.

"Gon Freecss' team: Gunhi Luther, Heid Molow, Saile Moid and Jess Lufe."

Emi turned to face Saile with a smile. "You're on Gon's team."

"Huh? You're friend?" Saile was a bit nervous.

"He's really nice. Go on. They called your name." Emi smiled as she was happy for Saile who was now part of Gon's team.

"O-okay." Saile got up and made her way on the stage to Gon.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Gon shook her hand.

Saile was instantly relieved to find him so nice.

"Killua Zaoldyeck's team: Luve Nett, Su Apolo, Ged Gaser and Emi Soad."

Emi's heart sank. _No... Of all the teams I could've been on..._

She got up from her seat and went to the stage to Killua.

Killua smirked. "So we meet again..."

"Nice to see you, Killua." She said honestly.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, then." He acted like he didn't just go through all of that trouble to get her on his team.

"I guess so..." She stood next to him with the rest of the team.

* * *

"Emi!" Saile called out to her as everyone started leaving the auditorium.

Emi turned around.

"Wait up." She walked up to her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it?" Emi asked, curious.

"I saw your expression when they called your name. You seemed kind of sad..." Saile was genuinely concerned about her new friend.

"I just hoped I wouldn't be on Killua's team. That's all." Emi smiled.

"Why? Do you know him too?" Saile asked.

"Yeah, but that's a long story." Emi said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me. I want to hear all about that story, if that's okay." Saile said in a friendly way.

"You do?" Emi seemed confused at first. "Okay. I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Great. Let's go." Saile smiled.

* * *

"So he flipped the coin and I won by luck." Killua told Gon as they were walking in the hotel hallway.

"Arata must have been really mad, then." Gon said.

"He was and he quit after that. He was only interested in this whole thing because Emi decided to come." Killua said, with his hands in his pockets.

_Aren't you kind of doing the same thing? _Gon thought to himself while making a slightly confused face.

"Anyway, he got what he deserved." Killua said as they reached Gon's room.

* * *

Thanks a lot.

Please leave reviews, everyone. I'm thinking of becoming a professional writer and I need your feedback.

Is my writing good? What are the things I need to change or work on?

And about the story:

What do you think of Saile?

Best part?

Thanks again. 'Til next time!


	54. Elevator X Luve X Hospital

Hello, I'm very happy to be active these days :D

And it's all because of your nice reviews :3 Keep them coming, please!

Here I go...

* * *

"Are you serious? He just left like that!" Saile said as both her and Emi were heading back to their hotel, where all the hunters will be staying.

"I'm sure he had his reasons..." Emi told her new friend.

"It's because he's a jerk." Saile said about Killua.

"It's not him. It's me." Emi blamed herself. "Anyway, that's all over now. No point in reliving it." She said, trying desperately to avoid the flashbacks in her head. She rubbed her eye, feeling suddenly sleepy. "I think I'm going to sleep. Coffee makes me sleepy." Emi said with a smile.

"It's supposed to keep you awake." Saile laughed.

* * *

The first morning of training came. Emi got ready, physically, but mostly mentally for what she was about to face from Killua. She woke up much earlier than planned, not getting enough sleep as usual which she hated.

She entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As the elevator was making it's way down, it stopped on the 10th floor. The doors opened and a tall, slim, innocent looking boy stepped in the elevator. He smiled nicely at Emi. He seemed much older than she was.

"Good morning. You're Emi Soad, aren't you?" He asked in a friendly way.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?" Emi asked confused.

"Everybody was talking about you. All the hunters are curious." He explained. "I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Luve Nett. I'm your teammate." He extended his hand.

"Emi Soad." Emi shook his hand. "So what did you hear about me? I've only been here a day."

"Rumor has it that the board had a bit of trouble putting you on a team." He told her.

Just then, the elevator reached the ground floor and the door opened. They were both surprised to see Killua in front of them. It was as if he knew they were coming.

"Luve, go join the others in the lobby." Killua said, his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Okay." Luve stepped out without question. "Nice meeting you, Emi." He turned his head a little to look at her.

"You too." She slightly smiled.

Killua's eyes followed Luve blankly until he left.

Emi tried to step out of the elevator, but Killua stopped her and stepped inside as well.

"Not you." Killua said, referring to Emi. "You are excused from training."

"What? No." Emi said, realizing what was going on.

_Killua seemed different from the last time I saw him... It was like he got darker... I couldn't really tell what changed inside him._

_All I know is, he's not the same. He just hides it perfectly._

"I have no use for you on my team." Killua pressed the seventeenth floor button; Emi's floor. "So enjoy your day off." He stepped out of the elevator again before it closed and sent Emi back to her floor.

Emi sighed as the elevator was taking her back to her floor. _Fine. I'll just train alone. _She pressed the ground floor button again. Once the elevator arrived, she got out of the hotel and headed outside, near a distant forest to train by herself. She decided to train her hands. She started punching a tree really hard until her knuckles bled and never stopped for two straight hours. She felt an intense amount of pain. She suddenly heard a crack noise. _Is it broken? _She pulled her small, shaking right hand in front of her. She tried to move her fingers, but felt excruciating pain. She soughed quietly. _I deserve it anyway. _She stepped away from the tree and head back to the hotel. She found a familiar face at the entrance.

"Emi, hey." Luve greeted polietly. "We just finished training an-" He barely said when he noticed Emi's hands. "What happened?"

"I was training." She smiled through pain. "It's not that bad though..."

"You need to see a doctor, Emi." Luve insisted. "Come on, I'll take you there."

"No, really. I'm fine. I can handle this by myself." She smiled again without making eye contact and tried walking past him.

"Come on, it'll be an excuse to get to know you more." He smiled warmly down at her.

She wasn't feeling up for it at the moment. "Sure." But couldn't say no anyway.

And they both walked to the hospital from there. Of course, what they don't know is Killua was listening to their whole conversation as soon as Emi arrived at the hotel entrance. _Good. He's taking her to the hospital. Why the hell would she do this to herself? I don't get it. I was busy with training that I didn't check to see where she was! If I could, I would never leave her. I would never let her hurt herself like that... _

* * *

Thank you, everybody!  
Please leave nice reviews like you always do :3

I update if I read your nice feedback :D

What do you think of Luve? I want you to guess what his role in the story will be!

Favorite part?

See you next chapter!


	55. Broken X Killed X Drugged

Hey, all!

This chapter is going to be really, really intense (Not just this one, but a couple of chapters ahead too...)

So if you're not up for it, I suggest you stop reading because this really messed me up ;p

I feel like my story is getting darker and darker...

* * *

Emi and Luve sat patiently at the waiting room in the hospital.

"I could've taken care of my hand at home, you know." Emi broke the silence. "It's just a break. I think."

"It looks more serious than that, Emi. I don't think the person that broke it should be trusted to fix it." Luve said, taking a more detailed look at her messed up hand.

"Miss Soad, the doctor's ready for you." The nurse with the clipboard called out.

"Okay." Emi got up. "Luve, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. It's bad enough that you had to come with me here."

"It's no problem at all, Emi." Luve smiled warmly. "I'll be waiting right here when you're all done."

Emi just smiled at the insistent boy and then walked in the doctor's office.

"Miss Emi Soad. You're from the Soad family?" The doctor asked as soon as Emi walked in. She appeared to be looking at Emi's file.

"Yes."

"Ah, sit down, dear." The doctor smiled and after Emi sat down she asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"I think my hand is broken." Emi said and looked at her right hand. She couldn't even move it.

"Oh, my!" The doctor said after the sight of Emi's two bloody, cracked hands. "What happened?"

"I was training and it broke..." Emi didn't know what to say.

"I looked at your file and it says you've been checking in to hospitals almost every week." The doctor seemed concerned. "Was this an accident?" She referred to Emi's broken hand.

"No..." Emi answered, bluntly. She wanted to lie, but the 'no' just came out of her by accident. She was absent-minded as always.

"Are you saying that you broke your hand on purpose?" The doctor then asked.

"Well, no, maybe..." Emi was clueless herself.

"Your body is way too weak for any kind of training. You can barely get up and walk. In fact, I will put you on bed rest..." The doctor started writing down.

"I can get up and walk just fine." Emi said.

"I'm sorry, miss Soad. I'm your doctor and I know what's best for you." She continued writing down the prescription. "And we also need to get your hands checked and wrapped up."

Emi sighed. It wasn't something new. She was used to hearing doctors say these things.

* * *

Luve got up once he saw Emi out of the doctor's office. Her right arm had a cast on it and her left arm was wrapped.

"Both hands?" Luve asked.

"My right hand is broken just as I thought and my left one is sprained." She looked at them.

"But you'll be fine now, right?" Luve said as they were both leaving the hospital.

"Of course." Emi smiled, though none of it was fine at all.

"Great. You should rest up now." He smiled.

When they both reached the hotel. They entered the elevator.

"Thank you, Luve. You didn't have to do that." Emi said.

"What are friends for?" He said.

Emi pressed the button to her floor. "Which floor are you-" Just then, she felt a sharp needle enter her body.

Luve injected her with some type of drug.

Her eyes started blacking out and her body immediately shut down. She was now unconscious.

Luve held her and pressed his floor's button. Once he got there, he opened his door with his key and put Emi on the bed. He smirked to himself and picked up his phone and started calling someone.

"I did it... Yes... Yes, she's unconscious..." Luve turned around to look at the unconscious Emi, but found Killua standing there with the darkest look he has ever seen. Luve dropped his phone in shock, but mostly fear from the deadly aura in the room. His hands began shaking madly. He started sweating and lost his ability to speak. "K-killua... I-I"

Killua chocked Luve before he could say any more words. "Shut. Up." Killua said, breathing heavily. His voice was a combination of things, but mostly it was rage. The kind of rage that was buried in for so long and is barely contained.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-din't k-know t-that s-she w-was-" Luve said his last words before Killua ripped his throat out.

"Did you think I was going to kill you like that?" Killua said while throwing Luve's throat away. "This is the kind of death you deserve."

Killua tore his body apart with his bare hands until he reached his still-beating heart. He ripped it out and threw it with the rest of the body parts. He had never been so ruthless before. He didn't feel anything afterwards... _Was it because of Illumi's needle in my head? _Killua wondered.

He turned his attention to Emi who was still unconscious on the bed. He went over and picked her up before leaving the blood-covered room. Just before reaching her room, Emi started waking up which Killua noticed. It was like she was half-awake. The drug was still on effect.

"Killua..." She said, recognizing him without even looking at him.

"Yeah..." He said, entering her room after finding her keys.

"...Why do I feel weird?" Emi said as Killua placed her on her bed.

"It's the drug. It'll probably wear off by morning." He said.

Emi closed her eyes. "...Are you going to leave now?" She couldn't move at all, but Killua was still holding her. "Because I really want you to stay..."

_She won't remember any of this... _Killua thought. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave again, okay?" Emi said, closing her eyes and felt safe again. Something she hasn't felt for a long time

* * *

I know, I know, this is probably the darkest, most disturbing chapter I've written so far... But...

Did you like it?

Do you want it to be more dark or lighter?

I would like to know your favorite arc in this story? Please!

Thank you so much!


	56. Killer X Cry X Bombs!

Hello, hello!

Thank you for the support! I appreciate it!

Here it is!

* * *

"I have called this emergency meeting to inform all of you about very worrying news." Ped said to all the leaders who have assembled because he called them.

They all waited patiently at the council room.

"A trainee has been killed..." Ped said, obviously troubled by the news.

Everybody started murmuring. Killua yawned in boredom.

"We don't have any evidence as of yet, but it's probably one of-" Ped was interrupted.

"It was me." Killua said, shocking everyone there, including his best friend Gon. Not a single hint of remorse in his face or interest, for that matter. "Now, is that all? I want to leave."

Everybody was silent.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." And with that Killua left the council room.

Gon followed him out. "Killua!"

Killua turned around.

"Why did you kill him?" Gon asked his friend, obviously concerned and curious.

"He wanted to hurt Emi. I couldn't control myself." Killua explained the situation to his best friend.

"You couldn't control yourself? That hasn't happened before..." Gon seemed worried.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it has something to do with the new needle Illumi put in my head." Killua said.

"We can just get it out." Gon told Killua.

"Tried. It's not a regular needle, Gon." Killua said. "It's okay. It's not my main focus right now."

"Well, everyone in there will demand an explanation." Gon looked back at the council room.

Ped came out, looking frustrated. "Killua, is what you said the truth? Did you kill your trainee?"

"Yeah." Killua answered truthfully.

Ped sighed deeply. "You were supposed to train him and help him become better, not rip him apart."

"He deserved it." Killua said, also truthfully.

"Listen, we could really use your talent right now. We can't afford to lose a valuable member." Ped said to Killua.

"No more killing. Got it." Killua gave Ped a thumbs up.

Ped turned around and went back to the council room, trying to calm everybody down.

* * *

Emi woke up from what felt like a year of sleeping. She never felt this rested for such a long time. Her body was sore like it was hit by a truck or something... She put her right hand on her aching back to get herself up. _I wonder how long I will be able to get up like that. _She thought. It seemed like the pain was getting more severe each day. She glanced at her bedside table's clock. It was almost twelve o'clock in the afternoon. _When did I go to bed last night? All I remember is training... I must have passed out. _She reached out with her right arm to hold her phone and realized her right arm had a cast on and her left one was wrapped as well. _Did I break them? _She removed the cast and wrap and opened her closed phone as she got up from her bed painfully, of course.

_10 missed calls from Saile._

* * *

Emi made her way down, through the lobby and to the gym. Killua was standing alone, facing the other way, lifting some very heavy weights.

"Killua, is it true?" Emi asked. She was badly hoping that it wasn't, badly wishing that what she heard was just some made-up rumor.

Killua turned around. "Hmm? You mean whether I killed Luve or not?" He kept lifting. "What do you think?"

"Just, please tell me..." Emi seemed upset more than anything.

"Yeah. I killed him." Killua said, lightly.

Tears started forming in Emi's eyes. "... Why?"

"Let's just say he pissed me off." Killua said, lying to her. _She doesn't remember. Good. _He thought.

Emi couldn't hold herself back anymore. Tears started streaming down her face.

He saw how she was crying. "Oh, come on," He said, turning around and putting the weight down to pick an even heavier one. "It's not like you knew him that well anyway."

"I'm not crying over him. I'm crying over you." She said, wiping her own tears.

He was shocked by what she said.

"Because you're not the same, Killua." She told him. "... But I guess nothing makes sense anymore, does it?" Her expression turned from being upset to just being emotionally hurt. She turned around and walked away.

Once she got out of there, she saw Saile.

"Emi, are you okay?" Saile asked, concerned. She saw that Emi was crying.

Emi soon recovered her smile. "Yeah, I just need to be alone for a while." She said and walked to her room.

Saile was really, really mad at Killua that she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She walked straight inside the gym. "We need to talk!" She exploded.

Killua looked at her. "... And who are you?" He seemed confused as to who the angry girl yelling at him was.

"It doesn't matter! Why are you being such a jerk to Emi?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Killua said, calmly.

"As soon as she finds someone nice, you go and kill him! What is the matter with you? Leave the poor girl alone!" Saile yelled at Killua.

Killua was half-listening to what Saile was saying because he heard an unusual sound.

"And another thing-" Saile wanted to keep ranting.

"Shh!" Killua said. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Saile stayed quiet to hear what he was talking about when all of a sudden, a huge explosion was heard on the north-west side of the hotel then over at the east-west side and then at the southwest, all the way to the southeast side. Four bombs just went off in the hotel...

* * *

Okay! So tell me your thoughts!

This was much lighter than the one before!

So? Please review!

What do you think of Emi up until now in the story?

What was your favorite part?

Thanks. I'll see you soon if I get those nice reviews!


	57. Fine X Truth X Plans

Heeeey!

Time for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

I'm so excited!

* * *

The explosion caused several collapses in the huge building. The gym, Killua and Saile were in, was now full of broken roof pieces. The ground was crumbled and dust was in the air.

Killua was on the ground, covered in crumbles from the damaged room. He opened his eyes. He didn't have any injuries. He looked around the room. Saile was awake and appeared to be injuries-free as well.

"Emi!" Killua exclaimed, realizing what had just happened. He got up and ran outside the room, heading for the lobby.

Saile was surprised when she witnessed Killua's reaction. She followed him out.

Killua looked around the destroyed lobby. Emi was nowhere to be found.

"Killua, I think she could be in one of the elevators." Saile told Killua, feeling panic.

"No..." Killua said, refusing to believe that she was anything but okay. He ran to the elevators and opened the first three with force. They were all damaged and broken. They all fell to the hotel's basement. Emi was in the third one; unconscious. Killua jumped down to get her and carried her out by jumping back out.

"Damn it. She's not wearing her cast." Killua said, putting her down to check any injuries.

"She's alive?" Saile asked, concerned.

"Yeah. No broken bones or anything serious." Killua sighed, feeling somewhat at ease. "Just some minor bruises and glass cuts."

Saile was still in shock as to why Killua was being so caring toward Emi when he was acting like he didn't care just a few minutes ago.

"Better get her to the hospital." And with that, Killua left the hotel with Emi in his arms.

"W-wait. I'm coming with you." Saile said, catching up to Killua.

* * *

At the hospital, Killua sat patiently waiting with Saile.

"So... All of that was an act?" Saile said, asking Killua who seemed deep in thought at that moment.

He looked at her and back at his hands. "... No point in hiding it now."

"... Why are you trying to hide it?" She asked again.

"Long story... All you need to know is that it was for her safety." Killua answered briefly. "Not that it matters now..."

"I won't tell anyone... If it's for Emi, then you can trust me." Saile told Killua.

He just looked at her, not sure if he should trust her or not.

"Excuse me," A nurse approached the two of them. "Emi is in her room now. She's stable and there's nothing to worry about. She's awake. You can see her if you like." And with that she left to treat other patients.

Saile stood up.

"What's your name?" Killua asked her.

"Saile." She answered him.

"Saile, listen, tell her that you're the one who saved her. I'm leaving now." Killua stood up and started walking away.

Saile sighed and walked to Emi's room. "Hey, Emi." She knocked on her door.

Emi looked at her and smiled. "Saile, what happened? They told me there was a collapse." Her face turned worried.

"There were some explosions at the hotel." Saile explained.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Well, Gon wasn't at the hotel at the time and Killua is fine."

"Thank goodness..." Emi rested her back on the bed in relief.

_I thought I was finally dead... _Emi thought to herself.

* * *

"We have lost over twenty percent of our trainees in those explosions." Ped said to all the leaders who have assembled again. "The explosions were from our enemy. We have several sources confirming." Ped said, his tone getting more serious. "I think we should begin attacking them."

"But we haven't been training enough." One of the leaders spoke.

"We don't have a choice. Everybody, gather up your trainees and assign them a part in the plan we will show you." Ped said.

"When will this plan take place?" Killua asked that question.

"In two weeks. That should give you some time to plan and train a bit more." Ped answered.

* * *

After two days of Emi staying in the hospital, she entered her room, feeling sad again. She couldn't help but think about Killua; how different he's become. She didn't care if she lost him or not. The most important thing is that he doesn't lose himself. She saw him as an amazing, one of kind person who is so kind and loving even though he didn't always show it. He didn't like killing people. That's the whole reason why he left his 'family'. Why is he back to being that emotionless killer that only they want him to be? The world just didn't make sense to her anymore... She's spent these whole last days lost in that thought.

* * *

Killua was walking with Gon. They were deciding on their plan.

"So Saile knows now?" Gon asked Killua.

"Yeah."

"I think that's better since Emi and Saile have become good friends." Gon looked at the bright side of things.

"I'm more worried about the plan. Every member is obliged to participate. All the parts include some kind of danger and risk. What should I assign her to do?" Killua told Gon.

"Well, I think you should assign her the role closest to you. That way, you could protect her if anything goes wrong." Gon offered Killua some advice.

"That's not a bad idea..." Killua considered it. Suddenly, Killua's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, little brother." Illumi's voice spoke.

"What do you want?" Killua said impatiently.

"I'm calling to inform you of a new job, since you're the closest to our target."

"In Pagma city?"

"Yes, can you finish it by tonight?"

"... Okay."

"Good. I'll send you the details." And with that the call ended.

"Gon," Killua said. "I'll meet you in the hotel later. I have something to do."

"Okay." Gon seemed curious. "I'll check on Emi for you."

"Thanks." And with that Killua left.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Please keep reviewing so I can update!

The next chapter will be much more eventful than this one. I promise!


	58. Illumi! X Emi! X Don't die!

Hey, guys!  
Sorry, this is kind of late. I'm just not that motivated because reviews have dropped again.

Please leave a review for this one!

* * *

Gon made his way back to the hotel. He found Saile in the hotel lobby. When she noticed him, she immediately approached him with a worried look.

"Gon, I think something is wrong..." Saile said.

"What is it?" Gon asked, concerned also.

"It's Emi. She's not picking up her phone since yesterday morning. I'm very worried." She told him, hoping that he knew she was okay.

"Let's go check her room." Gon said and they both head to the elevator. Saile pressed Emi's floor button and right before the elevator closed, he saw something...

_Is that? Illumi... _Gon saw Illumi talking to the hotel receptionist. The elevator closed as Gon suddenly gasped.

Saile looked at Gon in confusion.

"We need to get to Emi now!" Gon suddenly burst, which made Saile understand that Emi was in real danger.

* * *

Killua was walking to where Illumi sent him, unaware of anything. When suddenly, he received a call from Gon.

"What is it, Gon?"

"Killua, Illumi is in the hotel! Get here fast!" Gon said in a rush and hung up.

Killua didn't waste a moment and ran in full speed to the hotel, which was fairly far from where he currently was. _What does he plan to do?! He tricked me! _Killua thought.

Once he got there, in the shortest amount of time possible, he noticed Illumi's presence up on the hotel's roof. He managed to go up there to find Illumi standing on the edge. His hand was on Emi's back, who was standing next to Illumi, but facing the other side.

"Illumi! Stop! We have a deal." Killua shouted furiously at Illumi.

"I'm not obliged to keep promises, Kil." Illumi said, ready to push Emi from the huge thirty-floor building.

_If I move, he'll push her down... What should I so!?_

"Is this the girl you've been protecting, Killua?" Illumi looked at the girl next to him. "She told me she wanted to die."

Emi was silent the whole time, she was facing down.

"Let her go. I'll do anything, Illumi..." Killua said, trying to convince him not to kill her.

"She's holding you back, Kil." Illumi said, referring to Emi. "She's worthless too..."

Killua couldn't hold himself back. "You got what you wanted. You planted the needle. She has nothing to do with this!"

"In order for you to become a professional killer, you must discard of all your emotions. I can't kill Gon because he's Hisoka's prey, but I'll kill her." He slightly moved his hand, which terrified Killua.

"And by killing her," Illumi continued. "I will grant her wish for death."

"Emi, you can't die!" Killua shouted. He seemed desperate for her to react or at least say something, but she stayed silent. "Illumi, if you kill her, then I'll die too!" He hit Illumi's weak point.

Illumi listened.

"If you kill her, I'll rip my own heart out!" Killua turned his hand into a knife, aiming for his own heart.

"You won't kill yourself. The needle inside your head won't let you." Illumi seemed confident of his needle.

"I'll ask someone else to kill me, then." Killua seemed determined. "I'm sure there are plenty of our family's enemies who will gladly do the job..." Killua said. His face was very serious.

Illumi looked at Emi. "All of this just for her?"

Emi just kept looking down and didn't speak.

Illumi thought for a couple of seconds before finally saying "I've made up my mind..."

Killua waited for his answer impatiently, ready to jump down and grab her if he must.

"And I choose to kill her." Illumi said.

Killua's heart sank.

Illumi pushed her off the edge without hesitation.

Killua immediately ran to catch her, but Illumi held him back. "Oops. Too late." And Emi fell down...

_I can still save her! I can still save her! _Killua was trying to jump after her, but Illumi wouldn't let him.

"She's dead." Illumi looked down where Emi fell. He let Killua go.

Killua fell to his knees. "No!" He hit the ground with his fist which shattered it. _She's gone... I couldn't save her..._

"You won't be able to kill yourself or ask someone else to. Someday you'll thank me for this, brother." Illumi said, heading back.

"... Illumi." Killua said in contained rage. His head was down and tears were falling down. "I'll show you... I'll show you what happens when you lose the most important thing..."

Illumi smiled, but was still emotionless. "You won't die. I made sure of that. This is good for you. It'll show you that caring for someone other than yourself is a burden. The day will come when you'll choose to live without those feelings and eventually come back on your own. Until then, Kil." Illumi waved as he walked away.

_... Emi, how could you die like that without even saying goodbye? I will never forgive myself for this... I don't hate you! I never hated you! I love you!_

_... And I'll never get to tell you that again._

* * *

Okay, so I cried while writing this...

Thoughts? I really want to hear from every single person who reads this! Share your opinion, people!

I won't reveal what's going to happen next, but the next chapter will explain everything, BUT ONLY if you review!  
Thank you!

~Untouchable dream


	59. Explain X Mad X Open!

Hello, hello!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've had some'issues', but it's over now :)

Okay, so here we go...

* * *

Killua walked down the hotel hallway, feeling completely depressed. A part of him was still in shock and the other part was in despair. It was almost like he was a walking aura of darkness. He was looking down. His hair was covering most of his face. His mind wouldn't stop thinking and replaying painful flashbacks as he was desperately trying to turn it all off.

Gon and Saile were standing at the end of that hallway, waiting for him. They both looked at his gloomy expression.

Killua didn't even look up.

"Killua, we need to tell you something..." Gon started talking to him.

"Emi's not dead." Saile told him. She saw as Killua's eyes looked up.

Killua was now in shock again, wondering if what she said was true.

"... You weren't there. I saw her fall with my own two eyes..." Killua said, not wanting to remember that scene again.

"That wasn't Emi. It was a fake version of her." Saile said. "It's my Nen ability. I'm a conjurer. I created a fake version of Emi to fool your brother."

Killua's eyes lit up and he felt overwhelming joy.

"Saile, thank you..." Gon thanked Saile with a warm, cordial face.

"Emi is my friend too, you know." Saile said, jokingly. "She's in her room and she demands an explanation, Killua." She looked at Killua with her hands crossed.

* * *

Killua walked eagerly to Emi's room. Her door was cracked open a little and he saw her standing in front of her glass window, looking out with her arms crossed. He walked in, but she didn't notice until he closed the door behind him.

She turned around and saw Killua, confused about what was going on. She had no clue as to why Gon and Saile were so nervous before and got her out of her room. They didn't explain anything to her and left all the explanation to come from Killua.

"Killua, what-" And just before Emi could finish her sentence Killua embraced her. He held onto her like she could slip away at any second. It was like a miracle. His gladness showed and he was aware that rare things like second chances don't happen so often.

Killua closed his eyes. "You're not dead..." He whispered.

Emi was even more confused.

Killua pulled away, ready to explain with a smile on his face that he just couldn't contain. "I'm going to tell you everything."

Emi waited for his explanation.

"The truth is, I left to protect you from my brother who was hired to kill you that night at the ball... I came here to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid and then I was surprised that Illumi came to kill you and break the deal I had with him, but Gon and Saile saved you in time and now Illumi thinks you're dead..." Killua finally explained. He didn't care about all of that anymore. Still, the smile never left his face.

Emi was stricken by shock. "... What deal?"

"Illumi promised not to kill you if I go back to being an assassin again." Killua said, hesitating and not sure how Emi would react.

Emi was still in shock. She was still gathering all that new information in her head.

"None of this matters now because you're okay..." Killua touched her face with both of his thumbs.

Emi looked really mad after that.

"You're mad..." Killua kept looking at her face.

She removed his hands. "I'm furious!"

Killua was still smiling. "I don't care if you're mad at me. The most important thing is that you're not dead." He embraced her once again, but she was struggling against his grip.

"Why would you do something like that?" Emi finally gave up on trying to free herself from him and her voice cracked because she was crying in his arms.

* * *

"Emi, open up! I just wanna talk!" Saile knocked on Emi's hotel room door.

Emi was curled up on the floor. Her legs against her chest as she was holding on to them with her face down.

"Your phone was off! Are you okay?" Saile said again.

"I'm fine..." Emi said, getting tired of that answer.

Gon walked up to Saile. "It's no use. She's still mad at Killua. She said she wanted time alone."

"I agree. I hope she can get back to her old self soon..." Saile seemed worried.

"Me too." Gon said as they both left the floor.

A couple of hours later Killua arrived. He knocked on her door. "Emi, open up."

She heard his voice and said. "No..." Her head was still down and she was in the same position.

"This is ridiculous! You've been in your room all day!" Killua was annoyed.

She stayed silent.

Killua sighed and calmed himself down a bit. "You need to listen to what I have to say so open up."

She kept silent.

Killua started to get annoyed again. "I'm still your leader and you have to do what I say! So open this damn door or I'm going to break it open!"

Emi sighed and slowly stood up, balancing her sore body and went over to open the door because she had no choice. She opened it and let Killua in.

"You have to listen to what I have to say too..." She looked at him with tired, sleepless eyes.

Killua noticed how exhausted she was and that she probably spent all night thinking about the whole thing.

* * *

That's all for now, folks!

I hope it was worth it! I also need to know your thoughts!

What was your favorite part in this chapter?

Thank you and see you all next time!


	60. Fight it X Let go X Real hunter

Hey there,

Thank you so much for the reviews!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Emi and Killua were now sitting on the floor of Emi's room, ready to have that long-awaited talk they both needed to have. Emi was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. Her head was down, looking at her closed hands. Killua had his legs crossed also, looking at Emi, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"Killua, I don't care what happens to me next time..." Emi began her words. "When we met, I didn't really think about your past as an assassin... But then it hit me..."

Killua kept listening patiently.

"How horrible and painful it must have been..." Emi said, tears forming in her eyes from just thinking about it. "And then I looked at you and saw how happy you were with Gon... The past didn't matter anymore." She smiled, but it soon faded. "How could you go back to being an assassin? You should never give up your happiness!" She said, with a seeming heartache in her voice despite the exclamation.

He could see that clearly, being the person that he is. He looked away and said "I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I'm just keeping my promise."

"I don't want you to keep that promise then..." She said. Her eyes still fixed at Killua.

"You are being selfish!" Killua burst out. He looked at her with fierceness in his eyes.

She looked at him not in shock, but in steadiness. She's seen that look many times before.

"Have you ever thought of how any of us would feel after you die? Stop talking about death like it's a light thing!" He said to her.

"I did think about it..." She said, glancing down in quick thought then right back to Killua. "You and Gon will move on and do amazing things..." She smiled just thinking about it, feeling warm inside.

Killua's anger turned into wonder. _This girl... _He thought.

"And then you'll find it... Where you belong." She smiled at him. "Don't let anyone get in the way of that, Killua."

Killua sighed heavily. "Here's what I think..."

Emi listened.

"You can either fight death or let go..." Killua said. "If you leave then it's your choice. It's not a sacrifice and it's not something to be proud of." He said, resting his head on his palm. "You keep saying that a hunter must be willing to risk his life..."

She kept listening.

"Well, real hunters fight. They don't just let go." He looked her, sitting straight with gleam in his eyes.

She looked at him with loss of words.

"And I've already found what I want in life..." He said, his hand behind his head and looking away, but then he looked back at Emi. "And if you choose to die you'll be taking that away from me." He got up and extended his hand. "Come on, let's go." He said, deflecting what he just expressed. He wanted to go off subject.

"Wh-where are we going?" Emi said, still feeling diffident after what Killua confessed.

"We're planning for our attack. You should be there."

Emi smiled and held his hand as she got up.

* * *

After the planning was over. Killua made it perfectly clear what Emi's role in the plan is going to be. He made sure that she would stay by his side throughout the whole thing. He wasn't taking any chances. They both stepped in the lobby together. Emi noticed that all the hunters there were looking at the both of them. Their faces were terrified and cautious. She wondered why that was. She suddenly remembered something important as they were stepping into the elevator.

"Killua, why did you kill Luve?" She asked now that she knew the true story.

"He tried to hurt you." Killua said, pressing the floor button casually.

"What? No, he would never do that. He was nice to me..." She said in disbelief.

"He was a lying bastard." Killua said, remembering that night.

"... But I don't remember anything." Emi said, trying to remember.

"He drugged you." Killua explained.

"Oh..." She understood, not liking the fact that she was weak enough for someone to do that.

"Forget him." He said as they stepped outside the elevator; to Emi's floor. He looked at her hands. "How are your hands?"

"Hmm?" She completly forgot about them. She looked down at both her bandaged hands. "Oh, yeah. They're fine."

"Who broke them? Were you training with that Luve guy?" He asked as they went inside Emi's room. He didn't see how she broke them. He only saw her talking to Luve in front of the hotel that night.

"No, I just..." She looked at Killua, not really sure how to explain it. "I broke them..."

Killua felt angry again. "You're hurting yourself now?"

"I was angry with myself, but I'm okay now." She said, holding Killua's arms. "Don't worry about it."

"Just... Just don't do something like that again." He said, pulling her closer. He kissed her gently. "I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

She nodded.

Killua left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Thanks so much!

So this chapter was a lot of explaining. I just felt like they both needed to talk and sort things out before moving forward :3

Anyway, next chapter will be the attack. Don't miss it! Review so I can update, please!

Thank you again!


	61. Bed rest X Shy X Separate ways

Hey, I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. It's been so long.

But anyway, I'm back now and I'm not giving up on this story!  
On with the next chapter!

* * *

After what happened, the hunters had less than a week to prepare for the attack on their enemy. Emi was in her room. It was early in the morning. It was a training day and she had to meet Killua and the rest of her team in about an hour. She was about to change the bandages, covering both of her hands when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She wondered who would be up so early and opened the door. It was Killua.

"Killua?" She said, even more curious.

"We need to talk." He held a hospital note up. It was a bed rest excuse letter. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Emi sighed as Killua walked in the room. She knew what this meant. "That was a long time ago. I'm much better now."

"You're going to get worse. You need your rest." Killua said, folding the paper and putting it down on the nightstand. "So on my orders, you are on bed rest."

"Killua, you can't do that..." Emi said even though she knew fully well that he can.

He led her to the bed and sat down with her. "No training for you this week, but you're still coming with us for the attack. I promise." Killua reassured her, kissing her lips before getting up and leaving. When he reached the door, he said "Oh, and I've also called a hospital team. They'll be here to check how you're doing." And then he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later, Emi was in her bed, reading a book to pass the time. She was feeling a little tired and drowsy because of the medicine she's taken. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Emi said loud enough.

Saile opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, Emi."

"Hi, Saile." Emi smiled back.

Saile walked in and closed the door behind her. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. Just bored, I guess. Are you finished training?" Emi asked as Saile sat down on a chair next to her.

"Yeah. The leaders are all in a meeting so we're done for the day." Saile said.

Emi put her book away.

"So tell me." Saile suddenly said.

Emi looked at her with confusion. "Huh? Tell you what?"

"How does it feel? Being back with Killua again. Tell me all about it with details." Saile said with a teasing voice tone and expression.

Emi's cheeks turned bright red as her face expression changed from confused to embarrassed. She looked down. "Th-there's nothing to tell."

Saile couldn't hide her obvious happiness for her friend. "He makes you blush! That's so cute!"

Suddenly, another knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Emi said once again. She was happy to avoid talking about how she feels about Killua with Saile.

It was Leorio who opened the door. "Emi!" Leorio had promised to visit the trio whenever he had a break.

Emi smiled when she saw it was him. "Hi, Leorio." She looked at Saile. "This is Leorio Paladinight. He's one of our friends."

Leorio extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Leorio. I'm Saile." She smiled.

"Well, Emi. I heard the good news." Leorio said, looking at Emi again with a smile on his face. "You're back together!"

"Leorio, not you too." Emi felt like that was what everyone keeps talking about. She had a bashful smile on.

"She's too shy to talk about it." Saile explained to Leorio. "Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Emi rested her back on the bed header and listened as the two kept talking about her relationship with Killua.

"And wouldn't it be cute if they got married and had cute little babies!" Saile said, starry-eyed.

Emi's face turned into a deeper shade of red. "No-" She barely said.

"They already have a cute little daughter." Leorio said, almost proud of what he stated.

"What?" Both Emi and Saile asked, equally as confused.

"Edina." Leorio said smiling widely.

Saile gasped and looked at Emi. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"She's not OUR daughter. That's crazy." Emi looked even more confused as to why Leorio would say that.

"She's in denial too..." Leorio whispered to Saile.

Emi shook her head and slightly laughed at what he said.

* * *

Days passed by and everyone assembled near the area where the enemy was. It seemed like a remote place. The nearest town was many hours away. They seemed to have picked this place for a reason. There was nothing, but sand and a mysterious looking building that can be hardly spotted. Everyone was standing next to their team. Killua was standing in the front while Emi and the rest of his team were in the back.

"Okay, everyone." Ped stood firmly facing all the hunters. "This is where we go our separate ways. Each team should head to where it is assigned."

Killua exchanged a staid look with Gon. Everyone suddenly seemed tense.

"Trainees, follow your leaders orders and leaders, lead wisely." Ped said seriously. "Try not to die. Good luck, everyone."

And with that, each team took a different way...

* * *

Thanks!  
I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review!

What do you think will happen?

What would YOU like to happen next?

Any suggestion is welcome!

Thank you again and have a nice day!

~Untouchable dream


End file.
